La vida te ofrece una 2da oportunidad
by Loly
Summary: Han pasado dos años, desde que Candy se entero que Albert no solo era el querido Tío Abuelo Williams, sino también su amado “Príncipe de la Colina”. Candy y Albert viven tranquilos en Lakewood, hasta que una persona del pasado de Albert aparece
1. Un extraño, nuevos amigos

La vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo I  
Un extraño, nuevos amigos  
  
Estamos a finales de Abril del año 1917, Candy abre las ventanas de su habitación, respira profundamente y sonríe, al fin el invierno esta finalizando, pronto las "Dulce Candy" florecerán en el "Portal de las Rosas" y su fragancia abrazará todo Lakewood.  
  
Habían pasado dos años, desde que Candy se entero que Albert no solo era el querido Tío Abuelo Williams" sino también su amado "Príncipe de la Colina".  
  
Atrás habían quedado las intenciones de los Leegan y la Tía Elroy de casar a Candy con Neal. Candy aun extrañaba a Terry, pero se había resignado a perderlo.  
  
Annie y Archie, se habían casado, eran muy felices y para mayor alegría de todos ya Annie estaba esperando su primer hijo, nacería en Octubre, todos en la familia la trataban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Annie ya estaba cansada, por primera vez en su vida se revelaba, a cada rato les decía molesta que no estaba enferma solo embarazada, ya que Archie no la dejaba ni siquiera bajar sola las escaleras, temía que se tropezara y la pasara algo a ella o al bebé.  
  
La Tía Elroy al fin había aceptado a Candy, sobre todo después de enterarse de lo que ella había hecho por Albert, cuando perdió la memoria. Se dio cuenta que después de perder a Anthony y a Stear, no hubiera podido soportar que algo le hubiera pasado a su querido sobrino y con lágrimas en los ojos le había pedido perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho, ya que estaba celosa, por que creía que Candy le robaría el amor de sus sobrinos... Candy, también llorando la había perdonado y le prometió mudarse a Lakewood, la Tía Elroy decía que estaba mal visto que una señorita perteneciente a una gran familia como eran los Andrew, viviera sola.  
  
Albert estuvo de acuerdo, como Archie había comprado una casa en la ciudad para el y Annie y la Tía Elroy solo pasaba unos meses al año, Lakewood era demasiado grande para él solo, además, añoraba el tiempo que ellos vivieron en el apartamento y así podría seguir cuidándola y ayudarla a recuperarse por la perdida de Terry.  
  
La Tía Elroy también quería que Candy dejara de trabajar como enfermera, al ser la hija y única heredera de Williams Albert Andrew era una vergüenza que trabajara y mucho menos en un hospital, ya que era el centro de las habladurías del circulo de amistades de la Tia Elroy, a ella eso no le gustaba, Candy se negó y para evitar una nueva pelea entre ellas, se le ocurrió una idea a Albert: que Candy trabajara como enfermera voluntaria en el Hospital Sta. Juana, ya que era costumbre que las mujeres de familias acomodadas dedicaran parte de su tiempo en "Obras de Caridad", la Tía Elroy no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al final acepto, eso calmaría un poco las habladurías, Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Albert por su idea, también ayudaba al Dr. Martin en su "Clínica de la Felicidad", que tanto apoyo le habían dado cuando nadie quería contratarla como enfermera.  
  
Candy se coloco su uniforme, bajo corriendo las escaleras para desayunar y como todos los días la Tía Elroy la reñía exclamando:  
  
- "UNA DAMA NO DEBE CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS Y LAS ESCALERAS",  
  
Candy como todos los días le daba un beso en la mejilla a la Tía bajaba la cabeza y prometía que no volvería a suceder, mientras Albert sentado al otro extremo de la mesa sonreía.  
  
Pero Candy, mi princesa que haces levantada tan temprano, tu turno no empieza hasta las 10:00am.  
  
Buenos días mi príncipe,- contestó esta besándole en la mejilla (así se saludaban, desde que Albert supo lo del "Príncipe de la Colina").  
  
Hoy irá al Hospital un reportero, estuvo en la guerra y desde que regreso se ha dedicado a escribir historias sobre los niños pobres, esta haciendo un reportaje acerca del trato que reciben estos niños en los Hospitales y como mi trabajo en el Hospital es cuidar de los niños, el Director del Hospital me pidió el favor de que yo me encargara de atenderlo ya que sería buena publicidad para el Hospital que el reportero viera que una "Dama de Sociedad", trabaja con los niños pobres.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con el Director del hospital,- exclamó la Tía Elroy- somos una de las familias más importantes de Chicago, esto ayudará a poner el buen nombre de la familia Andrew en alto, ten cuidado con tus modales y compórtate como una dama, Candy.  
  
No se preocupe Tía Elroy, tendré mucho cuidado.  
  
Albert terminó de desayunar y al levantarse de la mesa se dirigió hacia Candy:  
  
- Bien Princesa, espero que te diviertas - le dio un beso en la  
mejilla, y otro a la Tía Elroy,- no me  
esperen para almorzar, que tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, nos  
vemos en la noche.  
  
Tampoco me espere a mí.- dijo Candy levantándose.- no sé a que hora terminaré con el reportero y me iré directo a la Clínica del Dr. Martin.  
  
No se preocupen por mí, tengo una reunión con el Comité de Damas de Chicago y almorzare en casa de la Sra. Arlintong - terció la Tía Elroy, mientras todos se encaminaban a la puerta.  
  
Cuando Candy llegó al Hospital se encontró que aquello parecía un manicomio, el Director no hacia mas que dar ordenes, los pasillos limpios, todos en sus puestos y las enfermeras no paraban de mirar por las ventanas, se decía que el reportero era muy joven, guapo y muy importante "SOLTERO", como envidiaban a Candy, ella estaría todo el día con el.  
  
En eso se oye un grito, ¡YA LLEGO¡, Candy corrió hacia la puerta junto con el Director, vieron como de un auto deportivo, se bajaba el reportero.  
  
El Director se dirigió hacia el reportero, lo saludó... y cuando se lo iba a presentar a Candy, esta casi se cae por la sorpresa: el famoso reportero resultó ser una reportera (si una mujer!!!) y muy hermosa, de unos 22 o 24 años, como de 1,70 de estatura, su piel blanca un poco bronceada, el color de su cabello era negro azabache, largo y le caía en bucles por los hombros como una cascada, sus ojos eran del mismo color del cabello, un negro muy profundo y tenia una mirada inquisitiva, de las que no puedes sostener mucho tiempo sin desviar la vista al otro lado, pero cuando se volteó a mirar a Candy, su mirada cambió completamente, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron llenos de vida, le extendió su mano a Candy.  
  
Mucho gusto mi nombre es Samantha Anderson , pero puedes decirme Sam.  
  
- Encantada, soy Candice White Andrew.- le contestó, ya un poco  
recuperada de su asombro mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
Cuando entraron al Hospital, Sam vió cómo todo el mundo se la quedaba viendo con cara de no puede ser, y le preguntó en voz baja a Candy "qué esta pasando."  
  
Veras -le explicó Candy, también en voz baja-, todo el mundo creía que eras un hombre, como tus artículos están firmados S. S. Anderson, a nadie se le ocurrió confirmarlo con el Director.  
  
De repente, Sam se hechó a reír y su risa era tan contagiosa que Candy termino riendo con ella, mientras el Director se les quedó mirando muy extrañado y sin comprender la razón. Candy volteó a ver al Director, y se acordó de lo que dijo la Tía Elroy, así que se tranquilizó, le dió un codazo a Sam y esta con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír, asintió con la cabeza e intentó tranquilizarse.  
  
No te preocupes Candy, no es la primera vez y no será la última que piensan que soy hombre, no te imaginas como se ponían los soldados cuando yo aparecía con mi cámara, hubo un Capitán que salió furioso y corriendo de la tienda, por que creía que le estaban gastando una broma.  
  
El Director hace un ruido aclarándose la garganta:  
  
- Srta. Anderson si me acompaña, empezaremos el recorrido por el Hospital.  
  
Sam le guiña un ojo a Candy, se coloca al lado del Director y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo del Hospital. Candy, casi arranca a reír nuevamente al imaginarse la escena con los Soldados y el Capitán, y piensa: " Sam me cae bien, espero que podamos ser amigas."  
  
El Director se volteo y la llamó:  
  
- Srta. Candy, nos acompaña ¿si o no?.- Así que Candy corrió a colocarse al lado de Sam.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban como una hora recorriendo el Hospital, una enfermera se acercó al Director y le dijo que los Jefes de Departamento lo están esperando para una reunión, el Director se disculpó con Sam, le dijo que Candy se encargaría de atenderla y que si necesitaba algo estaría en su despacho, le estrechó la mano a Sam.  
  
No se preocupe Dr. Sé que estoy en buenas manos,- contesto Sam, estrechando también su mano.  
  
Mientras tanto el Director, le hizo señas a Candy para que se le acercara, y en voz baja le dijo: "Te la encargo Candy, tu sabes lo importante que es esto para el Hospital, así que ten cuidado.  
  
No se preocupe Dr. Puede confiar en mi,- respondió Candy.  
  
Cuando el Director se alejó, Sam suspiró aliviada.  
  
- Al fin!!, ya no podía mas, él es siempre así de estirado y serio.  
  
Candy sonrió  
  
- . No, lo que pasa es que esta muy nervioso y quiere darte una buena impresión.  
  
Ya,- asintió Sam- siempre es igual, no entiendo por que la gente tiene que estar fingiendo lo que no es,- comentó.  
  
Seguimos?- preguntó Candy.  
  
Si, quiero hablar con los niños, me he dado cuenta que si hay muchos adultos cerca, no hablan mucho y temen decir lo que sienten.  
  
No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con ellos.  
  
Entraron al ala asignada a los niños varones, cuando estos vieron a Candy, la saludaron todos muy contentos, pero de repente se callaron al ver que Sam iba con ella.  
  
Chicos, quiero presentarle a mi amiga Sam, ella esta aquí para tomarle una foto a todo el grupo.  
  
Los niños vieron la cámara y a Sam. Para ganarse a los chicos, Sam comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso.  
  
- Haber... ¿Quién me quiere ayudar?- los niños se quedaron viéndola un rato hasta que de repente un niño levantó la mano: Sam con una gran sonrisa se le acercó y le preguntó su nombre y edad.  
  
Me llamo Jhonie y tengo 10 años,- contestó el pequeño.  
  
Hola Jhonie,- lo saludó Sam, - ¡caramba! nunca había tenido un ayudante tan apuesto, toma ayúdame con el bolso. El niño sonrió y corrió a ayudarla con su bolso. Los demás niños se los quedaron viendo, y otro se acercó:  
  
Mi nombre es Sammie y tengo 7 años.  
  
Vaya... Sammie: así me decía mi Papá cuando era pequeña,- le confió Sam- toma ayúdame tú con esto y saca un lente del bolso- mientras se lo daba al niño.  
  
Candy, veía como los demás niños se le comenzaron a acercar a Sam diciendo, "yo soy Luis, tengo 5 años" " yo Peter y tengo 11".  
  
Poco a poco, todos los niños del pabellón fueron rodeando a Sam, esta parecía Mary Poppins y su bolso mágico, sonriendo y saludando a cada niño por su nombre.  
  
Luego se dirigieron al ala de las niñas, Sam comenzó nuevamente a sacar cosas del bolso y al igual que los niños las pequeñas se le acercaban.  
  
Una niña de unos cuatro años le tocó el cabello:  
  
Tienes bucles como yo.- Sam la miró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
Sí, pero los tuyos son más bonitos que los míos-, le confió, haciendo sonreír a la niña.  
  
Después de casi dos horas hablando y jugando con los niños, Candy y Sam se despidieron, mientras que Sam le prometía a los niños regresar llevando dulces para todos.  
  
Vaya Sam, eres muy buena con los niños.  
  
Y tu no té quedas atrás, Candy, parecías una niña más.  
  
Bueno, lo que pasa es que me crié rodeada de niños, en el Hogar de Pony.  
  
¿Qué es el Hogar de Pony?- Preguntó Sam,  
  
Es un lugar donde la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, cuidan y dan amor a niños que no tienen padres.  
  
Pero... ¿tú no eres una Andrew?  
  
Fui adoptada por la familia Andrew, cuando era pequeña.  
  
Entiendo, pero hablas con mucho cariño de ese lugar y por mis investigaciones, los niños no son muy felices en un orfanato.  
  
Si lo sé, pero en el Hogar de Pony es diferente, será humilde y no habrá mucho dinero pero el amor que mis dos madres, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María nos dan es tan grande, que vale por todo el dinero del mundo.  
  
Vaya Candy, estoy asombrada, me gustaría mucho conocerlo.  
  
En dos semanas, es mi cumpleaños y lo celebraré en el Hogar, con mi familia y mis amigos, si quieres puedes venir, y así lo conoces.  
  
Estaré encantada de ir, pero no quisiera molestar, no sé si a tu familia le agrade tener una reportera husmeando por ahí.  
  
No te preocupes, seguro que les agradaras a todos.  
  
Bueno, puedes contar conmigo, por cierto, ¿que te gustaría que te diera de regalo?  
  
No tienes que llevar nada, no te molestes.  
  
No esta bien, ¿te parece si llevo una torta de chocolate y unos dulces?.  
  
Bueeeeeno........, ya que insistes contestó Candy, golosa.  
  
Lo sabia,- rió Sam,- cuando les dije a los niños que traería dulces, se te quedaron viendo, puede leer en sus caras que te decían, son para nosotros Candy, ojo, mucho cuidado.  
  
Candy, se puso roja como un tomate y al ver la cara la de Sam no pudo mas que reír también.  
  
Bueno Candy, tengo que irme, estaremos en contacto, ahh! y no te olvides de preguntarle al Dr. Martin si puedo visitarlo en su Clínica, me gustaría mucho conocerla.  
  
Claro, no hay problema, Sam.  
  
Pasare por la oficina del Director a despedirme y a quejarme de lo mal que me trataste- Bromeó Sam.  
  
Mucho cuidado con lo que le digas, no quiero problemas.  
  
Adiós Candy,- Guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Nos vemos Sam.- Candy, vio como Sam se iba por el pasillo, estaba muy contenta, ya que tenia una nueva amiga, y aunque fuera un poco mayor que ella, sabia que se llevarían bien. De repente pensó, "Ella debe tener la misma edad de Albert" y se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en los labios. 


	2. El pasado regresa

La vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo II  
El pasado regresa  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas, Candy y Sam, se habían hecho muy amigas, al Director del Hospital le gusto mucho él articulo que Sam había escrito para el periódico de Chicago.  
  
Pero el mejor reportaje de Sam fue el que escribió sobre el Dr. Martin y su "Clínica de la felicidad" , gracias a este, llegaron varios donativos tanto en dinero como en medicinas, los enviaba un hombre que hacia muchos años el Dr. Martin le había salvado la vida y como no sabia donde ubicarlo no había podido agradecerle como el quería.  
  
Candy presentó a Sam a Annie y Patty, las cuatro chicas se hicieron inseparables, la balanza al fin se equilibro, Annie y Patty, las tranquilas, preocupadas por todo y Candy y Sam, siempre metiendose en líos, lo único que Candy no había logrado era que Albert y Sam se conocieran, debido a que Albert había tenido que viajar para Nueva York, por negocios.  
  
No importa- dijo Candy,- Albert prometió que estaría en mi cumpleaños, así que de esta no escapan- les dijo a Annie y Patty.  
  
Ay!! Candy, qué manía la tuya de casamentera-. Replicó Annie.  
  
Las tres amigas, estaban tomando el té, en un restaurante muy elegante, que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, habían ido a hacer algunas compras, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy y comprar algunas cosas para los niños, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María.  
  
Pero Annie,- dijo Patty-, me parece que Candy tiene razón, Albert y Sam harían buena pareja.  
  
Ten cuidado Patty, que tu también estas en la lista de Candy-. comentó Annie.  
  
Oh no!!! - exclamó Patty- No serías capaz, ¿verdad Candy?.  
  
Candy poniendo cara de yo no fui contestó:  
  
- Noooo....... Patty como se te ocurre...., pero.... pensándolo  
bien, llegó un nuevo Doctor al Hospital, está recién graduado, es muy  
guapo, aunque un poco tímido, hey¡ -exclamo Candy-, seria perfecto  
para ti!!.  
  
CANDY!!-, gritó Patty-, no se te ocurra.........  
  
Annie, al ver la cara de Patty, no aguanto más la risa. Candy también empezó a reír. Y Patty, aunque un poco sonrojada, terminó riendo junto con sus amigas.  
  
Hola, ¿Me podrían contar el chiste, para unirme?-. Era Sam, que había quedado en encontrarse con las chicas en el restaurante.  
  
Hola Sam,- saludaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ten cuidado Sam,- explicó Annie-, Candy anda en plan de casamentera y ya tiene candidatos para tì y Patty.  
  
Así es la cosa, no hay problema chicas, Yo, también tengo una lista de posibles candidatos para Candy, vamos a ver cual es el que mejor te va.  
  
Candy, había empezado a beber su té cuando Sam habló, y casi se atraganta.  
  
Espera Sam........, solo era una broma........, Yo no.......,  
  
Sam se quedó viendo a las chicas y todas comenzaron a reír, Candy al ver que era una broma, se unió al grupo y llegó un momento en que el mesonero tuvo que decirles que bajaran la voz, porque estaban molestando a los demás comensales y sino tendrían que irse.  
  
Ya más calmadas, pidieron disculpas y siguieron hablando.  
  
Bueno Annie, ¿Como va el bebé?.- Preguntó Sam.  
  
Si, ya empezó a patear, cualquiera diría que quiere salir.  
  
Yo ya me veo enseñándole a subir al Padre Arbol.  
  
Creo que lo pensaré muy bien antes de dejar que lo cuides, Candy.  
  
Pero Annie,- exclamó Candy-. Todos los niños deben aprender a trepar árboles.  
  
¿Y si es una niña?.- Preguntó Annie.  
  
Cuál es la diferencia?, no hay nadie que me gane trepando árboles.- Respondió Candy.  
  
Ya veremos. Pero tendrás que ponerte en la cola, ya que Archie y Albert tienen una lista de lo que van ha enseñarle y es tan larga que estará ocupado los próximos veinte años.  
  
Creo que ya se cual será mi próximo articulo, "Padres y Tíos primerizos, ¿Son un mal necesario?, ¿Qué hacer con ellos?"-. Comentó Sam.  
  
Todas comenzaron a reír de nuevo y el Maitre se las quedo viendo arqueando una ceja molesto.  
  
Al final de la tarde se despidieron y quedaron en verse el Sábado en el Hogar de Pony, para la fiesta.  
  
Sábado en el Hogar de Pony... los niños no paraban de correr, cuántos regalos habían traído, en lugar de ser el cumpleaños de Candy, parecía que fuera el de todos, Candy, Annie, Archie, Patty, Tom, Jimmy y Albert, jugaban con los niños, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María no sabían quienes eran los niños y quienes los adultos.  
  
Annie no corras, ten más cuidado-. Aconsejaba preocupada la Srta. Pony  
  
Srta. Pony, no se preocupe, voy a tener un bebé, no estoy enferma.  
  
La Srta. Pony tiene razón, Annie.  
  
Archie, por favor no seas aguafiestas, verdad Candy que no tengo que quedarme sentada todo el día.  
  
La campana salvo a Candy, cuando iba a responder, uno de los niños escucho el sonido de un auto, viene alguien gritó Tommie  
  
Candy se detuvo a ver quién era, y de pronto exclamó: Es ella!!, ya llegó!!- Mientras tanto Albert comentaba:  
  
Vaya!! al fin conoceremos a la misteriosa reportera.  
  
Candy, no le había dicho a Albert como era Sam, quería que fuera una sorpresa,  
  
Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero me equivoqué en el cruce, tomé el otro camino, por suerte me encontré con un señor y me explicó cómo llegar.  
  
Albert se quedó mirando a Sam, muy asombrado. Candy, se dió cuenta y pensó, "Lo sabia... "  
  
En eso Pupè que había estado jugando con los niños, se detuvo al oír la voz de Sam, se la quedo mirando y corrió directo a sus brazos.  
  
Pupè tranquilo,- gritó Candy-, es una amiga.  
  
Sam,- con el pequeño animalito entre sus brazos, se quedó mirando a Candy y dijo:  
  
¿Pupè?, No puede ser, si es Pupè, entonces, ¿Dónde esta él?.  
  
Albert, se había acercado a Sam, la había tomado de las manos y la llamo.  
  
Samantha, ¿Eres tú? - Sam miraba a Albert a los ojos  
  
¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Albert?! ¡No puedes ser tú!-. gritó - ¡Tú estas muerto... ... ... ... ...!,  
  
Sam sentía que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla, de repente todo se puso negro a su alrededor y se desmayo.  
  
Albert, evitó que se cayera al piso, la levanto entre sus brazos y la Srta. Pony le dijo que la llevaran adentro, Albert la colocó en la cama que usaba Candy cuando visitaba el Hogar.  
  
Candy no entendía que estaba pasando, "Cómo es posible?, ¿Albert y Sam se conocen?, ¿Por qué piensa Sam que Albert esta muerto?". Al fin como buena enfermera que es, Candy reacciono y corrió hacia la casa para atender a Sam.  
  
Mientras tanto Archie y Tom, intentaban calmar a Albert.  
  
Déjenme!!, tengo que estar a su lado,  
  
Tranquilo Albert, ya la están atendiendo, cuando se recupere, nos llamaran.  
  
Es que no entiendes Archie, llevo dos años buscándola y al fin la encontré.  
  
Las chicas no paraban de mirar a Albert, nunca lo habían visto así de agitado,  
  
¿Que habrá pasado entre esos dos?-, le decía Annie a Patty.  
  
Y Sam, ¿Por qué dijo que Albert estaba muerto?-, Preguntaba Patty.  
  
Con los cuidados de Candy, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, Sam había empezado a reaccionar.  
  
Sam...., Sam, ¿Me escuchas?-, Preguntaba Candy.  
  
Albert.......,- dime Candy- , ¿Era Albert, verdad?, ¿No lo imaginé?.  
  
Si él es Albert, mi tutor, ya te había hablado de él.  
  
Albert, ¿ Es tú Padre adoptivo, él es Williams Albert Andrew?  
  
Si,- respondió Candy-, pero tranquilízate Sam.  
  
Albert!!! ....,- gritó Sam- , Albert ¿Dónde estas?  
  
Cuando Albert escuchó a Sam llamándolo, sé solto de Archie y Tom, abrió de un solo golpe la puerta y corrió hacia la cama para abrazar a Sam.  
  
Sam, eres tù.  
  
Albert, no puedo creerlo, estas vivo, pero... dijeron que ibas en el tren, que habías muerto en el accidente.  
  
"El accidente del tren," pensó Candy....." fue cuando Albert perdió la memoria."  
  
No Sam no morí, estoy aquí, a tu lado,- mientras lo decía, Albert la abrazaba aun mas fuerte, tenia miedo que fuera un sueño, y que pronto despertaría, tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos, la miraba a los ojos, "Sus labios" recordó el sabor de esos labios, dulces, sensuales, que se abrían invitadores hacia él, no resistió más, "Si es un sueño no quiero despertar", colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, era real, ella estaba ahí, "si pudiera congelar el tiempo, lo haría es este instante", no podía ser más feliz, la había encontrado y todavía lo amaba. Albert no paraba de besarla, llorando de felicidad.  
  
La Hermana Maria le hizo señas a Candy y a la Srta. Pony para que salieran todas de la habitación y los dejaran solos. Candy, mientras cerraba la puerta se decía que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahora entendía por que Albert rechazaba a todas las chicas que la Tìa Erloy le presentaba, ella decía, que él debía casarse, como cabeza de la familia Andrew, debía tener un heredero varón, para que continuara el apellido.  
  
Candy, se sintió avergonzada, Albert siempre estuvo a su lado cada vez que ella lo necesitaba, la muerte de Anthony, la separación de Terry, se sintió tan egoísta, tan pendiente estaba ella de sus problemas que no se había dado cuanta de lo que le pasaba a Albert.  
  
Ahora entendía, un día del invierno pasado, estaban en la biblioteca de Lakewood, hacia frió y Candy estaba sentada en un sillón arropada con una manta mientras Albert avivaba el fuego de la chimenea, ella vio como de repente los ojos de Albert se nublaron y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, le pregunto que le pasaba, el se volteo hacia el otro lado y secándose la lagrima con el dorso de la mano, le dijo que no era nada, que estaba cansado y el humo del fuego le había irritado los ojos, que mejor se iba a dormir.  
  
Estaba pensando en Sam, pero que había pasado, donde se conocieron y Sam, pobre Sam, creía que Albert había muerto en el accidente del tren, ella sabia como se sentía, se acordó de Anthony, todo lo que sufrió cuando murió.  
  
"Anthony, que pasaría si de repente estuvieras vivo"- los ojos de Candy se nublaron y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.  
  
Candy..., Candy, ¿estas bien?.  
  
¿Qué? A-Archie, disculpa, si estoy bien.  
  
¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo esta Sam?  
  
Ya esta mejor, recobró el conocimiento.  
  
Pero, ¿De dónde se conocen Albert y ella?.  
  
No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que salgan.  
  
Mientras en la habitación, Albert no paraba de besar a Sam. Y ella hambrienta de sus besos le respondía  
  
Albert........ lo sabia, mi corazón me lo decía, que no podías estar muerto...- De repente, Albert sintió como si Sam se petrificara en sus brazos; la miró a los ojos y vió como el negro de sus ojos se volvía mas oscuro, como si una sombra se hubiera posado en ellos, Sam empujo a Albert de su lado, el no entendía, quiso volver a abrazarla y ella le grito  
  
NO ME TOQUES.  
  
Sam..... pero...... amor mío..... que pasa......  
  
Todo este tiempo, sufriendo por ti, todo el mundo me decía que habías muerto y yo no quería creerlo, decía que estabas vivo, además, nunca encontraron tu cuerpo. ¡Qué tonta he sido! Yo, que creía que eras solo un muchacho pobre pero bueno, soñador, amante de los animales, que se ganaba la vida limpiando platos, trabajando en los zoológicos. Yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme con mi familia con tal de seguir a tu lado y resulta que eres el Sr. Williams Albert Andrew, cabeza de la familia Andrew, ¡Cómo te debes de haber reído de mi!, ¡Una pobre chica con su cámara!  
  
Sam por favor, déjame explicarte.  
  
¡EXPLICARME¡- gritó Sam.  
  
¿Acaso vas a decirme que una vez al año sales por ahí, haciéndote pasar por un chico pobre, para poder embaucar a mujeres tontas como yo, o es una apuesta que haces con tus amigos ricachones?.  
  
Tú no entiendes, yo te quiero..... por favor Sam.....  
  
Tú me quieres, MENTIRA, ¡Qué incauta fui!, pero no creas que voy a volver a caer en tu juego.  
  
Sam se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta cuando volvió a sentir un mareo, Albert corrió hacia ella intentando agarrarla, pero se detuvo, la mirada de odio que Sam tenia en sus ojos lo asusto.  
  
Aléjate de mí, no vuelvas a tocarme.  
  
Por favor Sam, deja que te explique, yo te amo.  
  
NO MIENTAS!!, ya no soy esa tonta, gracias a ti, ya no lo soy.  
  
Candy, oyó lo gritos que venían de la habitación "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?".  
  
En eso se abrió la puerta, Sam salió de la habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos, bañados en lágrimas y no hacía mas que decir que odiaba a Albert.  
  
Albert salió detrás de ella, y miro suplicante a Candy,  
  
Ayúdame Candy, no me quiere oír, por favor no permitas que se vaya, explícale del accidente, de mi amnesia. - le suplicó  
  
No te preocupes Albert yo me encargo, no te fallare.  
  
Annie, Patty encárguense de Albert, yo voy tras de Sam.  
  
Candy salió al jardín, se puso a buscar a Sam por todos lados en eso oyó el motor de su auto y corrió hacia él.  
  
Sam se encontraba dentro del auto, se disponía a marchar cuando Candy llego de repente y se coloco delante del vehículo.  
  
¡Candy!,- gritó Sam-, ¡Apártate!.  
  
¡No hasta que me hayas oído!.  
  
Si es sobre Albert, no quiero saber más.  
  
Entonces nos quedaremos todo el día, por que no pienso moverme.  
  
No entiendes Candy, él me hizo daño, me engaño, si eres mi amiga debes dejarme ir.  
  
No Sam, por que soy tu amiga y por que quiero mucho a Albert, no lo haré, por favor solo escúchame, si después te quieres ir, no haré nada para evitarlo.  
  
Sam tenia las manos sobre el volante, cada vez las apretaba con más fuerza, vio el rostro de Candy y comprendió que hablaba en serio, asintió con la cabeza, apagó el motor y se bajó del auto.  
  
¿Dónde vamos a hablar? No quiero estar cerca de él.  
  
No te preocupes, tengo el lugar perfecto, sígueme.- Candy tomo dirección hacia la Colina de Pony, junto al Padre Árbol,- Este lugar es perfecto Sam, siempre que estoy triste y necesito consuelo, el Padre Árbol me ayuda.  
  
Se sentó en la hierba y apoyó la espalda en el árbol e invito a Sam para que hiciera lo mismo. Sam se la quedó viendo y al final se sentó a su lado.  
  
No sé qué puedas decir que me convenza Candy, la prueba de que Albert me mintió es que esta vivo.  
  
Tú te refieres al accidente del tren que ocurrió en Italia, ¿Verdad?.  
  
Sí,  
  
Entonces deja que te explique una historia, que comenzó en este mismo lugar hace unos doce o trece años atrás.  
  
¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Albert y conmigo?  
  
Mucho, de nada serviría que te explicara lo que paso con Albert en ese tren si no entiendes por que él no quería que supieras quién era. Para empezar sólo te diré, que aunque él me adopto hace unos ocho años aproximadamente, yo no lo supe hasta hace dos años.  
  
¿Cómo es posible, Candy?... También te mintió a tì.  
  
Déjame continuar.... Todo empezó un día cuando una niña de unos seis años estaba llorando en esta colina, por que su mejor amiga había sido adoptada y ella quería tener también unos padres y un apuesto príncipe le dijo "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"... ... ... ... Y así comenzó Candy a narrar su historia y la de Allbert.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Hogar de Pony, Albert miraba por la ventana y dirigía su mirada hacia la colina, rogando, "Por favor Candy convéncela, no permitas que vuelva a perderla".  
  
Albert, ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?.- Era Archie, que ya no podía mas, no sabia que hacer, quería ayudar a Albert, pero no sabia como.  
  
Si Albert, cuéntanos que paso, así podrás tranquilizarte.  
  
Esta bien Annie.  
  
¿Se acuerdan cuando estaban en el colegio San Pablo en Londres y yo me despedí de Candy, porque quería ir a África?.  
  
-Si, Candy nos lo contó,- dijo Patty.  
  
Bueno, logre llegar a África y conseguí un trabajo en una reserva de animales salvajes, era la primera reserva que se creaba, los animales tenían kilómetros y kilómetros para poder vivir libremente y seguros, ya que en ese sitio estaba prohibido cazar. Mi trabajo consistía localizar animales enfermos y/o heridos y ayudar a los Veterinarios para curarlos, no es fácil tranquilizar a un elefante que tiene una herida de bala en una pata, ocasionada por un cazador furtivo.  
  
Un día estaba yo recorriendo el terreno con mi caballo, estaba buscando un león que había sido herido por un cazador; en eso me cruce con un grupo de científicos que estaban estudiando a los leones, los puse sobre aviso del león y ellos me comentaron que estaban preocupados, porque desde hacía media hora que no sabían nada de un fotógrafo que iba con ellos, les dije que no se preocuparan que yo lo buscaría.  
  
Me indicaron la dirección que tomó y emprendí mi camino, después de  
cabalgar un rato distinguí la huella de unas botas, "debe ser el  
fotógrafo", cuando empecé a seguir la huellas, distinguí también que  
las de un león iban en la misma dirección, observé manchas de sangre  
al lado de las huellas.  
  
Me dí cuenta que ese era el león que estaba buscando y que esta  
siguiendo al fotógrafo, me bajé del caballo y caminé silenciosamente  
para que el león no me oyera, unos metros mas adelante ví al  
fotógrafo, "Parece muy joven", estaba agachado, absorto, observando  
algo que parecía una madriguera, miré hacia la derecha y ahí estaba el  
león, el muchacho no se había dado cuenta, en eso el animal lanzo un  
rugido y se disponía a atacar, no había mucho tiempo, por suerte ya  
tenia el rifle preparado con el calmante, tenia que tener cuidado, le  
grité al muchacho que se quedara quieto, que corriera hacia mi cuando  
oyera el disparo, el león me oyó, se distrajo, yo aproveche y le  
dispare el dardo, entonces el muchacho corrió, el león intento  
alcanzarlo pero el calmante ya estaba haciendo efecto, se tambaleo y  
cayo inconsciente.  
  
Cuando el muchacho llegó hasta mí, me quedé sin habla, era una chica,  
muy hermosa, con la carrera se le había caído el sombrero y pude ver  
su melena, como desee en ese momento tocarla con mis manos, sumergir  
mi cara y manos en ella, parecía una diosa, casi no podía hablar de la  
carrera y lo único que decía era que esperaba no lo hubiese matado,  
el león pudo haberla matado, y ella sólo estaba preocupada por el  
animal, se sintió aliviada cuando le explique que solo era un  
calmante.  
  
Me sonrió, "Hola soy Samantha, pero puedes decirme Sam". "Hola, yo  
soy Albert" le contesté. En ese momento llegaron los científicos junto  
con el Veterinario en Jefe, el disparo los había alertado.  
  
Desde ese día Sam me acompañaba en mis rondas, mientras yo vigilaba a  
los animales, ella les tomaba fotos. Poco a poco nos fuimos  
enamorando.  
  
Después de unos meses, me llegó un telegrama de George, donde me  
informaba que la Tía Elroy exigía que ya debía regresar y ocupar mi  
lugar como cabeza de familia de los Andrew.  
  
Sam había salido junto con los científicos y no volvería en una  
semana, debido a la guerra no habían muchos barcos y mucho menos  
directos desde África hacia América. Debía tomar un barco para Italia  
que salía en dos días, sino podía perder el barco que salía desde  
Londres a Chicago y no había más hasta después de tres meses.  
  
Dejé una carta para que se la dieran a Sam, en ella le explicaba que  
por asuntos familiares debía volver a América., pero que pronto le  
escribiría y le prometía que volvería por ella en unos meses.  
  
No le había dicho nada de quién era yo en realidad y no era justo  
decírselo en una carta, pensaba contárselo cuando viniera a  
buscarla... aborde el barco y cuando llegué a Italia me subí al tren  
y... y ustedes ya saben que paso.  
  
Tuviste el accidente y perdiste la memoria,- dijo Archie.  
  
Si, así es.  
  
Pero cuando la recuperaste, ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarla?- preguntó Annie.  
  
¿Quién dijo que no la busqué?, ¿Se acuerdan del viaje que hice el año pasado a Europa?.  
  
¿No era un viaje de negocios?,- preguntó Archie.  
  
No, esa era la excusa que le dì a la Tìa Elroy, no quería que supiera el verdadero motivo, se imaginan lo que hubiese dicho si se entera que voy tras una fotógrafa, sin fortuna y sin un nombre distinguido. No quería que pasara lo mismo que con Candy.  
  
Le daría un infarto,- dijo Patty.  
  
Cuando llegue a África, no quedaba nadie del equipo de científicos, el Doctor me dijo que ella me estuvo esperando, pero que se había enterado del accidente del tren y tomó el primer barco para Italia, y no la volvió a ver más, logré encontrar en Londres a uno de los Científicos y me dijo que no la volvieron a ver desde que se separaron en África.  
  
Le pregunté si sabia dónde podía encontrarla, y me respondió que no,  
también me contó como la conoció.  
  
Un día antes de partir hacia África su fotógrafo se había enfermado y  
no pudieron encontrar quien lo reemplazara, ya en el barco, vieron a  
Sam tomando unas fotos en la cubierta y le preguntaron si le  
interesaba el trabajo, ella acepto de inmediato, lo único que les dijo  
fue su nombre Samantha Anderson.  
  
Albert no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras hablaba, Candy y Sam habían entrado y les pidieron a los demás con señas que no dijeran nada. Albert seguía contando:  
  
- Contraté a unos investigadores para buscarla, pero no hubo  
suerte, revisaron la lista de pasajeros del barco donde la conocieron  
los científicos y no aparecía registrada, tampoco en los barcos que  
partieron de África, nadie conocía a una fotógrafa llamada Samantha  
Anderson, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, como si nunca  
hubiese existido...  
  
... Cuando me entere del accidente del tren, utilice la influencia de mi familia y conseguí pasaje en el primer barco que iba hacia Italia, no me preguntes como, pero sabia que tu ibas en ese tren y que te había pasado algo....  
  
Albert volteó para ver quién había hablado, aun cuando lo sabia de sobra... y vio a Sam.  
  
Candy, lo lograste. -. Candy solo asintió, con la cabeza y sonrío, mientras que Albert corría a abrazar a Sam.  
  
Sam, juro por lo más sagrado que te busqué, por todas partes.  
  
Lo sé Albert, ahora lo sé, ¿podrás perdonarme?.  
  
No tengo nada que perdonar, eres tú quien debe perdonarme a mí, si te hubiera dicho desde un principio quien soy, esto nunca hubiera pasado.  
  
Pero Albert, tampoco te dije quien era yo, por eso cuando Candy me explicó por qué ocultabas tu verdadero nombre, entendí que yo había hecho lo mismo.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir, Sam?  
  
Mi nombre completo es Samantha Sthepanos Anderson.  
  
¿Sthepanos? , Un momento, ese nombre lo conozco, no tendrás que ver con Adriano Sthepanos Creto, el dueño de una de las navieras más grande de Europa,- exclamó Archie.  
  
Si, es mi Padre, por eso uso el apellido de mi Madre que es Inglesa, aunque estoy muy orgullosa de él y de lo que ha logrado, yo quiero también hacer las cosas por mi misma y no por ser hija de quien soy.  
  
Pero Sam, ¿Dónde estabas? No hay muchas mujeres fotógrafas, y te buscamos por todas partes.  
  
Sí, menos en un sitio,  
  
¿En dónde?  
  
En la guerra - contestó- Cuando llegue a Italia, vi como había quedado el tren, me entere que en el viajaban soldados y que había sido un atentado, quede tan horrorizada, con lo que vi, que me dije que el mundo debía saber.  
  
Mientras te buscaba, fui conociendo a los soldados, ellos me contaban  
sus historias, muchas eran tristes, otras llenas de esperanza, así que  
me quede con ellos, visite todos los campamentos y los hospitales de  
campaña, tenia la esperanza, que tal vez encontraría algún soldado que  
te hubiese visto en el tren y se acordara di ti.  
  
Por dos años te estuve buscando, nadie te conocía, muchos cuerpos  
quedaron irreconocibles, decían que tú podías ser uno de ellos, yo no  
quería creerlo.  
  
Fue horrible, pasaron tantas cosas ...  
  
De repente Sam comenzó a llorar. Albert se le acercó y la abrazó.  
  
- Tranquila mi amor, ahora estamos juntos y ya nada podrá separarnos.  
  
Albert te extrañé tanto,- dijo Sam abrazándolo.- No podía más, ya no sabia que hacer. Mi Padre me envió un telegrama, el y mi madre hacia dos años que se mudaron a Chicago, estaba preocupado por mí, la guerra no terminaba y me pidió que fuera a vivir con ellos. Si quería seguir siendo reportera no había problemas, él me apoyaría, al periódico de Chicago le habían gustado mis artículos y querían que trabajara para ellos.  
  
Así que regrese y quien diría que en ese Hospital conocería a un ángel  
que te traería de vuelta a mí.  
  
Hay algo que no entiendo,- preguntó Tom.- Albert nos contó que los detectives buscaron en las listas de pasajeros de los barcos y tú no aparecías registrada.  
  
Si es verdad, lo que pasa es que viaje en los barcos de mi padre, por  
eso no salía en la lista de pasajeros, además el Capitán y la  
tripulación tienen ordenes de que por ningún motivo pueden informar  
si alguien de la familia esta viajando en el barco, debido a que hace  
unos años intentaron secuestrar a mi hermano que viajaba con mi madre.  
  
Con razón no te encontraron,- comento Archie.  
  
Albert volvía a abrazar y besar a Sam.  
  
Sam te quiero tanto, aun cuando no tenía memoria, sabia que había un vacío dentro de mí, tu rostro se me aparecía en sueños, no entendía quién eras, pero algo dentro de mí decía que eras parte de mi alma, y no estaría completo hasta no tenerte a mi lado.  
  
Albert, yo creí morir cuando me dijeron que habías muerto, lo único que me mantenía viva, era la esperanza de que te encontraría.  
  
Gracias Candy,- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
No sé que hubiese pasado, si no me detienes,- le agradecía Sam a Candy, con un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Mi Princesa,- exclamaba Albert-, no importa lo que haga, siempre estaré en deuda contigo,- dijo tomándola de las manos.  
  
No Albert, yo soy la que esta en deuda contigo y si esta en mis manos, haré hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz,- le contestó ella besándolo en la mejilla.  
  
Timy que paso,- gritó la hermana María, a uno de los niños del hogar-, que acababa de entrar.  
  
Todos se voltearon y vieron la cara del niño toda cubierta de chocolate y con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La señorita trajo un torta de chocolate,- señalando a Sam-, pero se rompió cuando la dejo caer al piso, intentamos recoger los pedazos...explico el niño.  
  
Candy salió corriendo y se encontró con todos los niños con la cara cubierta de chocolate, al revisar la caja, ya no quedaba nada.  
  
Pero.... si no dejaron nada, se la comieron toda......ya van a ver cuando los atrape, -gritó Candy.  
  
Todos lo niños del hogar comenzaron a correr y Candy iba tras ellos, gritando, van a ver...  
  
Candy, Candy, llamaba la Srta. Pony, Candy cálmate, compórtate, ya no eres una niña.  
  
Mi Princesa nunca cambiara, exclamo Albert con un suspiro, abrazando a Sam de la cintura y viendo a Candy correr tras los niños.  
  
Vamos niños, no dejen que los alcance,- aupaban Tom y Jimmy.  
  
Tú puedes Candy,- gritaba Archie.  
  
Le decimos a Candy, que tengo otra torta en el auto, Albert.  
  
No te preocupes, aunque los alcance no les hará nada, pero será mejor que la traigas y comamos antes de que nos vea, sino ella se la comerá toda.  
  
Al finalizar la tarde, ya todos estaban cansados y llenos de dulces, era hora de irse y regresar a la ciudad.  
  
Albert no quería separarse de Sam. Prometieron encontrarse al día siguiente. 


	3. Corazòn Solitario

La vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo III  
Corazón Solitario  
  
Había pasado un mes, desde que Sam y Albert se habían reencontrado, pasaban todas las tardes juntos, Candy nunca había visto tan feliz a Albert, se alegraba por él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste, ya que al verlos tan enamorados, se acordaba de Terry y se daba cuenta que no había podido olvidarlo. No quería que Albert se diera cuenta, porque sabia que sé preocuparia y sé sentiria culpable.  
  
¿Como estará Terry?, pensaba Candy, caminando por el jardín, las rosas ya habían abierto y estaba más hermoso que nunca-, será feliz, me habrá olvidado.  
  
Arrancó una rosa y la olió mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, estaba tan absorta contemplando la flor, que no oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.  
  
Candy, ¿Que té pasa?, dijo Albert con voz preocupada.  
  
Candy se volteo he intento secar sus ojos, para que Albert no se diera cuenta. Pero ya era muy tarde, Albert la detuvo y con un pañuelo le seco las lagrimas.  
  
Mi Princesa, ¿Por que lloras?, sabes que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.  
  
No es nada Albert, no te preocupes.  
  
Como que no es nada, si estas llorando. Quedamos que no habría secretos entre nosotros, que nos lo contaríamos todo, Candy.  
  
Candy levanto la cara y se quedo mirando a los ojos a Albert y corrió a abrazarlo. Ya no podía más, empezó a llorar y entre sollozos le decía,  
  
OH Albert, lo extraño tanto,  
  
Te refieres a Terry, ¿Verdad?.  
  
Si, no puedo olvidarlo, te juro que lo intente.  
  
Candy, un amor tan grande como el que tú y Terry se tienen no desaparece.  
  
¿Tú crees, que él no me ha olvidado?.  
  
Si él te quiere la mitad de lo que yo quiero a Sam, estoy seguro.  
  
Pero el esta con Susana,  
  
¿Y si él la dejara y te buscara, lo aceptarías?.  
  
No podría, Albert, no puedo ser feliz a costa de la felicidad de otra persona.  
  
Te entiendo, pero con esa decisión, puedes haber hecho infelices a tres personas.  
  
¿Que quieres decir?  
  
¿Tu serias feliz, si la persona que esta a tú lado no te ama, que lo hace por obligación?.  
  
No, no podría, pero Susana quiere mucho a Terry, es una buena persona, Terry debe haber aprendido a quererla....  
  
Candy, tu sabes que no se le puede ordenar al corazón a quien debe amar y a quien no.  
  
Lo sé, pero.... ya no puedo hacer nada...  
  
¿Si fueras a Nueva York y hablaras con Terry?.  
  
NO......, ellos ya deben estar casados.  
  
Pero Candy.....  
  
No Albert, hace tiempo tome una decisión y ya es tarde para arrepentirme.  
  
¿Pero?....  
  
No Albert, no quiero hablar más del asunto, perdóname si te preocupe, ya se me pasara.  
  
Verdad que las rosas están hermosas esta primavera, exclamo Candy, tratando de cambiar el tema y mostrándole la flor que tenia en la mano.  
  
Albert asintió  
  
- Si están más hermosas que nunca,- "Esta bien Candy", pensó Albert, "Por ahora no haré nada, pero te juro que me encargare de que seas feliz".  
  
¿Qué es ese sobre que tienes en la mano, Albert?.  
  
Se me había olvidado, es una invitación de parte de Sam.  
  
¿Una invitación de Sam?, ¿Por qué tan formal?.  
  
Bueno realmente no la envía ella, sino sus Padres.  
  
¿Su Padres......? ahora si que no entiendo.  
  
Tu sabes que Sam nos contó, que su familia vino a América debido a la guerra.  
  
Sí,  
  
Bueno, ahora que Sam esta con su familia, su Padre quiere hacer una fiesta para presentarla a la sociedad.  
  
¡Huy!... pobrecita, a ella que no le gustan esas cosas.  
  
Si, pero no puede contrariar a su Padre, esta muy orgulloso de ella y quiere que todo el mundo la conozca.  
  
¿Su familia sabe lo de Uds?  
  
Si, también quieren que formalicemos lo nuestro y la Tìa Elroy esta de acuerdo.  
  
La Tìa Elroy, todavía me acuerdo del susto que se dio cuando supo que Uds. salían y ella creía que Sam era una simple fotógrafa.  
  
Si, también me acuerdo, pero que rápido se recupero cuando se entero quien era su Padre.  
  
Si, ojala en el Hospital mis pacientes se recuperaran tan rápido, riendo Candy.  
  
Albert sonrió.  
  
- Así me gusta verte Candy, siempre riendo......  
  
Será mejor que regresemos, la Tìa Elroy, quiere que la acompañes a comprarse un vestido para la ocasión y tú también debes comprarte uno.  
  
Pero Albert, tengo más vestidos de los que me puedo poner.  
  
Si ya lo sé, pero se lo explicas tú a la Tìa Elroy, por que yo no me atrevo.  
  
Cobarde........iré con una condición.  
  
¿Cual?,  
  
Que tu nos acompañes, por que si la Tìa escoge mi vestido, pareceré una viejita de noventa años.  
  
Trato hecho, riendo Albert y colocando una mano en la cintura de Candy, tomaron rumbo a la mansión. 


	4. Como una diosa griega

La vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo IV  
Como una Diosa Griega  
  
El día de la fiesta había llegado, Dorothy estaba ayudando a Candy a arreglarse, tenia razón cuando le pidió a Albert que las acompañara, la Tìa Elroy había escogido un vestido negro, "digno de una dama", cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos..  
  
Un habito de monja era más alegre, que ese vestido, pensó Candy.  
  
En cambio el que había escogido Albert era precioso, de seda, con un color verde esmeralda, que combinaba con sus ojos, dejaba los hombros al descubierto, y se ajustaba en la cintura. Se coloco la gargantilla de diamantes que Albert le había regalado en navidad.  
  
Estas preciosa Candy, exclamo admirada Dorothy.  
  
Gracia Dorothy, Candy se vio en el espejo, vestida así, ni ella misma se reconocía no parecía ser ella, la chica del hogar de Pony, en su lugar veía a una mujer hermosa, una dama elegante, sonrió, le saco la lengua a su reflejo, ahora si, ya se sentía ella otra vez. - Bueno es tarde será mejor que baje, Albert debe estar esperándome.  
  
Albert la esperaba al final de la escalera, estaba asombrado de lo hermosa que se veía Candy. Ella no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya es toda una mujer, aunque a veces se comporte como una niña.  
  
Mi princesa, seré el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta, cuando me vean entrar del brazo contigo.  
  
Pues tú no te quedas atrás mi príncipe, - Él estaba muy elegante. Me parece que Sam tendrá muchos problemas para alejar a todas las chicas que se te acerquen.  
  
Si ya están listos, podemos irnos.  
  
Disculpe Tìa Elroy, George nos esta esperando, luce Ud. muy elegante.  
  
Gracias, Albert.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Samantha, Candy no podía creer lo que veía, para estar en la ciudad era una mansión enorme, estilo Victoriano.  
  
Pensé que al ser Griegos, la casa serie de ese estilo, exclamo Candy.  
  
La casa es una de las más antiguas de la ciudad, el Padre de Sam la compro hace unos cuatro años, explico Albert.  
  
Es hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo impresiona.  
  
Bueno entramos, tomando Albert del brazo a la Tìa Elroy y a Candy.  
  
El salón estaba lleno de gente, parecía que todo el que fuera alguien en la ciudad estaba ahí.  
  
Candy, Albert  
  
Hola chicos, saludo Candy a Annie y Archie.  
  
Como esta Usted Tía Elroy, - saludó Archie.  
  
¿Bien gracias, como esta mi bisnieto, Annie?.  
  
Intranquilo, parece que quiere bailar.  
  
Ten mucho cuidado, no es bueno que te agites mucho.  
  
Lo haré, Tía.  
  
Si me disculpan acabo de ver a la Sra. Arlintong, espero que sepan comportarse.  
  
Hasta luego Tía Elroy, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
¿Ya han visto a Sam?, Pregunto Albert.  
  
Todavía no, están esperando a que lleguen todos los invitados. Dijo Annie.  
  
Hola chicos,  
  
¡Patty¡, - exclamaron todos, cual no fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron que venia del brazo de Tom, el hermano de crianza de Candy y Annie.  
  
Oigan, acaso me perdí de algo, dijo Candy.  
  
Hemos estado saliendo desde que nos vimos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, explico Patty.  
  
Pero porque no me dijeron nada, exclamo Candy.  
  
Patty no estaba muy segura, y me costo convencerla  
  
Vaya, Patty, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.  
  
Mucho cuidado Tom, té las veras conmigo, si le haces algo a Patty.  
  
Tranquilo Archie, yo quiero mucho a Patty, además tendrás que hacer la cola detrás de Candy y Annie, rió Tom.  
  
Ya lo creo, exclamaron las aludidas.  
  
Vaya, vaya, no sabia que esta era una fiesta de caridad y podía entrar cualquier persona.  
  
Eliza... ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a otra persona. ?  
  
OH, disculpe Tío Williams, no lo había visto,  
  
Si, ya me di cuenta exclamaba Albert muy irritado y dándole la espalda, Voy a buscar a Sam, nos vemos más tarde chicos.  
  
Que haces aquí Candy, ni pienses que el hijo de los Sthepanos se va a fijar en ti, dijo burlonamente Eliza.  
  
No sé de qué hablas Eliza.  
  
No te hagas la tonta, pero te advierto, no te metas, Adrián Sthepanos es un gran partido y espero casarme con él.  
  
No sabia que salías con él.  
  
Como quieras, pero estas avisada, vamos Neil  
  
Hola Candy, saludo Neil.  
  
Hola Neil, no lo había visto mucho, desde que Albert había anulado su compromiso hacia dos años.  
  
Estas muy hermosa, Candy...  
  
Neil......... grito Eliza.  
  
Te están llamando Neil, dijo Tom burlón  
  
Nos vemos más tarde, Candy  
  
No lo creo, replico Archie muy molesto.  
  
Parece que Eliza le tiene puesto el ojo encima al hermano de Sam, comento Annie.  
  
Perderá su tiempo, Sam me contó que esta comprometido con una chica griega, comento Candy.  
  
Silencio muchachos, les decía Patty, algo pasa.  
  
Era el Sr. Adriano Sthepanos Creto, el padre de Sam que se disponía hacer un anuncio.  
  
Candy se lo quedo viendo, tenia la misma mirada penetrante y los ojos negros al igual que Sam, no había duda que era su Padre..  
  
Mis queridos amigos, como ya Uds. Saben el motivo de esta celebración es el de presentarles con orgullo a mi hija Samantha Sthepanos Anderson.  
  
Sam, bajaba por la escalera tomada del brazo de su Padre.  
  
Albert, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Sam estaba muy hermosa, vestía una túnica de seda color marfil, dejaba descubierto el hombro derecho y todo el traje esta bellamente bordado con finos hilos de oro, tenia cabello suelto con un hilo de perlas entretejido por todo su cabello. Era como si una escultura de la Diosa Afrodita cobrara vida ante sus ojos.  
  
Se volteo y vio como los demás hombres se la quedaban viendo con deseo, sintió celos, ella le pertenecía. Se dirigió hacia ella y estrecho la mano de Sr. Sthepanos, al mismo tiempo Sam tomaba el brazo de Albert.  
  
También tengo el placer de anunciar el compromiso de mi hija con el Sr. Williams Albert Andrew.  
  
Eliza estaba confundida, pero cuando se conocieron...  
  
Candy y los demás se acercaron a Sam y Albert para felicitarlos.  
  
Estoy tan feliz por Uds. decía Candy.  
  
Ese vestido es hermoso, té queda increíble, comentaba Annie.  
  
Creo que a la Tìa Elroy, ya no le preocupa que mi vestido sea escandaloso, se rió Candy.  
  
Si me disculpan, quisiera felicitar a mi hermana y futuro cuñado.  
  
El hermano de Sam, era el vivo retrato de su Padre, menos en los ojos, eran de un color castaño claro, tenia una mirada dulce pero al mismo tiempo picara  
  
Chicas, chicos quiero presentarles a mi hermanito Adrián Sthepanos Anderson.  
  
Adrián, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.  
  
Es un placer conocerlos, pero no me digan nada, la pecosa es Candy, verdad.  
  
¿Cómo que pecosa?,- exclamó Candy.  
  
Sam me ha hablado tanto de tì, que creo que te conozco de toda la vida.  
  
Espero que solo dijo cosas buenas.....  
  
Si me disculpan, era el Sr. Sthepanos, Sami y Albert deben abrir el baile...  
  
Claro Papá, vamos Albert.  
  
Te sigo hasta el fin del mundo mi diosa.  
  
Me harías el honor Candy, pidió Adrián, extendiendo su brazo hacia Candy.  
  
Será un placer, pero no me hago responsable si te piso.  
  
No hay problema, yo tampoco bailo muy bien.  
  
Pero, que sé a creído esa, gritaba Eliza, que hace bailando con Adrián, no voy a permitir que me lo quite como hizo con Anthony y Terry.  
  
Ya se disponía a acercarse a la pareja, cuando la Tìa Elroy se interpuso.  
  
Eliza, no te muevas, no me hagas pasar vergüenza.  
  
Pero Tìa Elroy, Yo.....  
  
Te lo advierto, si provocas un escándalo, me encargare que no te inviten a ninguna fiesta en toda Chicago, y sabes que puedo hacerlo.  
  
Esta bien Tìa Elroy.  
  
Bien, espero te comportes como dama, alejándose de Eliza.  
  
Este es el colmo Neil, yo debería estar bailando con Adrián y no esa, seguro que aprovecho el compromiso de Albert, para acercarse a él, pero ya me las pagara.  
  
Mientras Candy bailaba con Adrián ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Sam me dijo que estas comprometido.  
  
Vaya que chismosa.  
  
No seas malo, Sam esta muy contenta, le agrada la chica.  
  
Pero no tiene que ir contando a todos que estoy comprometido.  
  
Acaso no la quieres.  
  
Si, la quiero mucho, espero casarnos algún día.  
  
¿Dónde esta?, ¿Por qué no vino?  
  
Vive en Grecia con sus Padres, pronto terminara los estudios y vendrá de vacaciones.  
  
Debe ser difícil.  
  
Si, pero nos escribimos todas las semanas.  
  
Te debes sentir solo, con ella tan lejos.  
  
Ya lo creo, lo peor es que las chicas no entienden que tengo novia, hay una sobre todo, se llama Eliza Leegan, es insoportable, a donde voy me la encuentro, no comprende que no me gusta.  
  
Si la conozco, es sobrina de Albert, ten cuidado, es muy mala cuando no consigue lo que quiere.  
  
Vaya quien lo diría, pero no te preocupes sé cuidarme. Candy te puedo pedir un favor.  
  
Claro Adrián, si puedo ayudarte.  
  
Sé mi pareja el resto del baile, ¿quieres?  
  
Por mi no hay problema, pero ¿porque?  
  
Me agradas y quiero conocerte mejor, además así me logro librar de las "Busca Marido" y de sus madres  
  
Quien te asegura que yo no soy una "Busca Marido", diciendo Candy picaramente.  
  
Contigo, creo que me puedo arriesgar.  
  
Disculpen si interrumpo, pero toca cambio de pareja.  
  
Claro Albert, pero no te la robes, eh!  
  
Te diviertes Candy.  
  
Mucho Albert, Adrián es muy simpático.  
  
Ten cuidado Princesa, aunque esta comprometido y lo más seguro es que se case con su novia, tengo entendido que es un poco Don Juan y ha dejado a más de una chica suspirando por él.  
  
Tranquilo Albert, sé que solo seremos buenos amigos.  
  
Esta bien Candy, pero los estare vigilando.  
  
Solo té falta la armadura para ser todo un caballero medieval que defiende a las damiselas desvalidas, reía Candy.  
  
No quiero que te vuelvan hacer daño.  
  
Lo dices por Terry, ¿verdad?.  
  
Si, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.  
  
No te preocupes, sé cuidarme, besándolo en la mejilla.  
  
Cambio de pareja, Albert te toca bailar con mi madre.  
  
Será un placer Sra.Alexandra.  
  
Por suerte mi familia no es muy grande, sino hubiese tardado horas en volver a bailar contigo, exclamaba Adrián.  
  
Vamos Adrián, se ve que lo estabas pasando bien.  
  
Si claro, pero si me dan a escoger entre bailar con mi Madre o mi Hermana y la chica más hermosa del baile, vaya, que decisión más difícil, decía Adrián, queriendo parecer serio.  
  
Eres incorregible, reía Candy.  
  
Estoy sediento, quieres ir a tomar algo.  
  
Buena idea, te sigo.  
  
Hola Adrián, por que no bailamos, era Eliza agarrandose del muchacho e intentando jalarlo a la pista de baile.  
  
Disculpa Eliza, estoy cansado, además estoy con Candy.  
  
No hay problema, Neal puede bailar con ella, verdad hermanito?.  
  
Será un placer, vamos Candy, tomándola del brazo.  
  
Yo... no...  
  
Eliza, te dije que estoy cansado, logrando soltar su brazo de la mano de Eliza, además le prometí a Candy que iríamos a beber algo, tomando a Candy del brazo y apartándola de Neal..  
  
Vamos Candy.  
  
Candy se agarro del brazo de Adrián y se fueron juntos hacia la mesa donde estaban Annie y Archie con Patty y Tom.  
  
Eliza estaba hecha una furia, como se atreve a tratarme así, yo valgo más que esa huérfana, Neal por que no hiciste algo. Le gritaba Eliza.  
  
Sabes Eliza, ya me tienes harto, si Candy no quiere estar conmigo es por tú culpa, así que déjame en paz, alegándose de Eliza.  
  
Ya verán, me las pagaran todos, esto no se va a quedar así.  
  
Hola chicos, se divierten.  
  
Mucho Adrián, la fiesta es increíble, comentaba Archie.  
  
¿Que paso Candy?, Eliza seguía molestándote. Preguntaba Annie.  
  
¿Cómo que seguía?, Pregunto Adrián.  
  
Eliza y Neal, le han hecho la vida imposible a Candy, desde que fue adoptada por Albert. Explicaba Archie.  
  
No lo sabia.  
  
Si, además Neal intento obligarla a casarse con él, pero por suerte Albert lo impidió, agrego Annie.  
  
Si antes no me agradaban, ahora menos. Disculpa Candy, Te aseguro que si Sam lo supiera no los abría invitado mi Padre.  
  
No te preocupes Adrián, no es culpa de Uds. Ellos son así, lo mejor es ignorarlos.  
  
¿No íbamos a tomar algo?, Adrián  
  
Se marcharon por unas copas de champaña.  
  
Aquí tienes Candy, ¿Por qué brindamos.?  
  
Ya sé, - decía Candy -, por los viejos y los nuevos amigos, salud.  
  
Salud, - dijeron todos.  
  
Alto ahí, como es que están brindando sin nosotros. Era Albert acercándose a la mesa junto con Sam.  
  
Habrá que hacer otro brindis, mesero será mejor que traiga una botella de champaña, ordeno Adrián.  
  
¿Y ahora por que brindamos?, pregunto Tom.  
  
Por la feliz pareja, levantando Archie su copa y sonriendo a Albert y Sam.  
  
Y por la nueva, sonriendo picaramente Candy y levantado su copa hacia Patty y Tom.  
  
Salud,- brindaron nuevamente todos.  
  
No más champaña para ti Annie, -. dijo Archie quitándole la copa de la mano.  
  
Pero Archie, - se quejo Annie mirando a Candy en busca de ayuda.  
  
Lo siento Annie, Archie tiene razón, - exclamo Candy.  
  
Ya es oficial, van a ser los meses más aburridos de mi vida. Tampoco quiere Archie que baile.  
  
Lo siento Annie, pero te aconsejo que descanses ahora que puedes, algo me dice que ese niño será todo un terremoto. - Comento alegre Candy.  
  
No te preocupes Annie, tu niño tendrá muchas Tías y Tíos para cuidarlo, - comento Sam.  
  
Por ese motivo digo que será un terremoto, no van hacer otra cosa que malcriarlo.  
  
Se imaginan a Archie cambiando pañales.- Rió Tom.  
  
Ni lo piensen, no voy a cambiar ningún pañal, para eso contrataremos una niñera, ¿verdad Annie?.  
  
No señor, no permitiré que una extraña crié a mi hijo. - Respondió Annie.  
  
Pero Annie, es lo que se acostumbra.  
  
Nosotros cuidaremos a nuestro hijo, no estoy de acuerdo con esos Padres que dejan en manos de extraños el cuidado de sus hijos y sólo los ven de vez en cuando.  
  
Archie se quedo viendo a los demás en busca de apoyo. La expresión que tenia en su cara era tan cómica, que no pudieron evitar reír.  
  
¿Cuándo es la boda Sam?, -pregunto Patty, cambiando el tema.  
  
En Diciembre, si fuera por Albert, nos casaríamos mañana mismo.  
  
No entiendo por que hay que esperar tanto. - Se quejo Albert.  
  
Ya te lo dijo mi Padre y la Tía Elroy, nuestras familias son muy importantes y se necesita tiempo para que todo salga bien.  
  
Si pero seis meses.  
  
Yo también quisiera que fuera antes mi amor,- dándole un beso en los labios- pero te quieres enfrentar a mi Madre y a la Tía Elroy.  
  
Ni loco. Es increíble lo bien que se llevan.  
  
Ven vamos a bailar - exclamó Sam, agarrando a Albert por el brazo- y ustedes Chicos esto es una fiesta, así que tomen a sus parejas y a bailar.  
  
¿Bailamos Candy?  
  
Si Adrián,- le dio la mano y se encaminaron hacia la pista tras de Sam y Albert.  
  
Candy la paso muy bien junto a sus amigos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensó en Terry. 


	5. Noticias Buenas y Malas

La vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo V  
Noticias buenas y Malas  
  
Mamá, Mamá,- entraba Eliza gritando al salón y se dirigía a su Madre.  
  
¿Qué te pasa hija?.  
  
Mira, lee lo que dice la columna de sociales del periódico.  
  
"Con una espléndida fiesta el Sr. Adriano Sthepanos Creto, propietario de la naviera "Olympus", anuncio anoche el compromiso de su hija Samantha Sthepano Anderson con el soltero más cotizado de la sociedad de Chicago el Sr. Williams Albert Andrew, cabeza de una de las familias más distinguidas y acaudaladas de América".  
  
Es el anuncio del compromiso de Albert, ¿Cuál es el problema Eliza?.  
  
Sigue leyendo Mamá.  
  
"..... Aunque las familias no lo han confirmado, también se rumora que la hija del Sr. Andrew, la Srta. Candice White Andrew esta saliendo con el hijo del Sr. Sthepanos, el Sr. Adrián Sthepano Anderson, ya que estuvieron juntos toda la velada.¿ Será que están planeando una boda doble?."  
  
¿Te fijas Mamá? Esa pordiosera lo esta haciendo de nuevo, ahora me quiere robar a Adrián.  
  
Cálmate Eliza,  
  
¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!,- Grito Eliza.  
  
Escucha bien Eliza, sabes que siempre de he apoyado.  
  
¿Qué vamos hacer?. ¿Vas a hablar con la Tía Elroy, para que le prohíba a Candy verse con Adrián?.  
  
No, no haremos nada.  
  
¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Entiende Eliza, Candy ya no es una huérfana, que no tiene quien la proteja, ahora tiene a Albert y si esto no es suficiente, a la Tía Elroy también y te aseguro que la primera persona que vería con buenos ojos un matrimonio de Candy con Adrián, seria ella.  
  
PERO MAMA, TIENES QUE AYUDARME.  
  
Lo siento Eliza, no nos conviene enemistarnos con Albert y la Tía Elroy, así que olvídate de ese muchacho.  
  
NEAL, ¿ESTAS OYENDO?, ¿VAS A DEJAR QUE CANDY SE SALGA CON LA SUYA?.  
  
Ya te dije Eliza que me dejaras en paz, Candy no quiere nada conmigo y si ella esta enamorada de Adrián, espero que sean felices, adiós Mamá voy a salir,- dijo besando a su Madre en la mejilla.  
  
Es hora que madures Eliza,- le dijo Neal al pasar a su lado.  
  
Eliza no podía creerlo, por primera vez estaba sola, ni su Madre, ni su hermano querían ayudarla.  
  
"ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, SI ADRIAN NO PUEDE SER MIO NO SERA DE CANDY." - Grito Eliza, miro enojada a su Madre, dio un portazo y salió hacia la calle.  
  
Eliza hija, por favor no hagas ninguna locura,- exclamó la Sra. Leegan intentando alcanzarla, pero ya era muy tarde cuando llego a la puerta de la mansión, vio como Eliza se alejaba en su auto.  
  
En Nueva York otra persona estaba leyendo también la noticia del periódico.  
  
¿Que té pasa amor? De repente te pusiste pálido.- Decía preocupada Susan.  
  
Nada Susan estoy bien, - dejando el periódico sobre la mesa- Vamos a montar una nueva obra y estoy un poco preocupado, es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.  
  
¿De que trata la obra?, Terry  
  
Vamos a montar "Cyrano de Bergerac" de Edmundo Rostand, yo haré el papel de Cyrano.  
  
¿De Cyrano?, Pero no es la historia de un hombre con la cara desfigurada.  
  
No, sólo tiene la nariz más grande de lo normal, es la historia de un hombre que esta tan enamorado que hará cualquier sacrificio, con tal de ver a su amada feliz, aunque signifique entregársela a otro hombre.  
  
Si ya me acuerdo, comento Susana, pero el final es muy triste. ¿Tú crees que deberías hacer ese personaje, Terry?  
  
Si, lo considero un gran reto.  
  
Estoy segura que lo harás bien, eres un gran actor.  
  
Gracias Susana, pero aun debo trabajar en el personaje. Bueno me voy, hoy empiezan los ensayos.  
  
¿Vendrás a almorzar?, Terry.  
  
No lo creo Robert Hathaway esta muy nervioso, lo más seguro es que nos tendrá hasta tarde ensayando, no me esperes despierta.- La beso en la frente y salió.  
  
Ya en la calle...  
  
- "No puede ser que me hallas olvidado Candy,"- suspiraba melancólico Terry.  
  
Terry no había podido olvidar a Candy, cada vez que veía a Susana recordaba que por su culpa ellos no podían estar juntos, no es que la odiara, pero ese pensamiento no le permitía quererla, estaba a su lado por gratitud y lastima más que todo  
  
A veces deseaba que ella no lo hubiera salvado, era preferible estar muerto a vivir sin Candy.  
  
Susana desde la ventana lo vio alejarse de la casa, camino hacia la mesa cogió el periódico y leyó él articulo que tanto había impresionado a Terry.  
  
¡Es sobre Candy!, exclamo.-¡OH¡, Terry a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para hacerte feliz, tú aun no has podido olvidarla.  
  
Susana se había sometido a varias operaciones y después de innumerables horas de terapia había logrado caminar gracias a una pierna ortopédica, tenia una ligera cojera, pero no se notaba mucho. Ella creía que así Terry dejaría de verla con lastima y empezaría a quererla.  
  
No podía quejarse, Terry la trataba con mucha dulzura y cariño, pero a pesar del tiempo que llevaban casados, no pasaba más allá de un beso en la frente o una caricia. Dormían en cuartos separados.  
  
De vuelta en Chicago en el Hospital Sta. Juana.  
  
Candy estaba terminando su turno en el hospital cuando una enfermera se le acerco para decirle que un muchacho quería verla. Resultó ser Neal que había ido a hablar con Candy.  
  
¿Que quieres Neal?,- Pregunto molesta Candy.  
  
Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo.  
  
Me parece que las cosas ya quedaron bien claras, decía Candy irritada.  
  
Por favor Candy, solo 10 minutos, te prometo que no te molestare más.  
  
Esta bien, 10 minutos, más nada, salgamos al patio.  
  
Una vez en el patio del hospital, Neal le pidió a Candy que se sentaran en un banco.  
  
Bueno Neal empieza, ¿Qué quieres?.  
  
Candy, vine solo para pedirte que me perdones y a despedirme.  
  
¿Despedirte, a donde vas?.  
  
Me voy para Boston, a trabajar en las oficinas que tiene la familia allá.  
  
Pero, ¿porque te vas?  
  
Por la misma razón que quiero pedirte disculpas, me he dado cuenta, que tanto Eliza como yo te hemos hecho mucho daño y tu no te lo merecías. Por favor Candy perdóname, mientras hablaba, Neal se arrodillaba ante Candy y la tomaba de la mano.  
  
Por favor perdóname, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Neal.... yo no sé que decir....  
  
Solo di que me perdonas.  
  
Es que pasaron tantas cosas....... Neal, me hicieron mucho daño.  
  
Esta bien Candy, lo entiendo, yo mismo no puedo perdonarme, será mejor que me vaya.  
  
Ya se disponía a irse cuando Candy lo llamo.  
  
Espera Neal, te perdono.....  
  
¿Qué?, En serio Candy, no bromeas.  
  
Si Neal, te perdono.  
  
Gracias Candy,- tomándole nuevamente la mano y besándosela.  
  
Ahora ya me puedo ir tranquilo.  
  
Pero Neal, no me has respondido, ¿Por qué te vas a Boston?  
  
Quiero rehacer mi vida, lo mas lejos posible de Eliza, sé que muchas cosas que hice, fueron idea de ella, pero no tenia la fuerza para enfrentármele, pero el amor que siento por ti me ha dado esa fuerza.  
  
Neal, no sé que decir.  
  
No digas nada Candy, solo quiero pedirte si podemos ser amigos.  
  
¿Amigos? Neal, tu y yo......  
  
En el futuro, quizás podamos serlo, ¿no crees Candy?.  
  
Quien sabe Neal, con el tiempo, tal vez.  
  
Gracias Candy, otra cosa, quiero prevenirte.  
  
¿Por qué, qué pasa?  
  
Ten cuidado de Eliza, ella no esta bien, temo que intente algo contra ti y Adrián Sthepanos.  
  
Pero ¿por qué?  
  
Ya te dije, ella no esta bien y se le ha metido en la cabeza casarse con ese hombre y cree que tú eres un obstáculo para sus planes.  
  
En el pasado me ha hecho daño, pero ya no soy una niña y no permitiré que lo vuelva hacer, además Adrián y yo solo somos amigos.  
  
Tú no entiendes Candy, Eliza no es solo la niña malcriada y caprichosa que todos piensan, ella no esta nada bien y temo que pueda atentar contra tu vida o la de alguien más.  
  
Pero, por que no se lo dices a tus Padres.  
  
No me creen, piensan que es solo un capricho más de Eliza, ellos no la conocen como yo, por eso me alejo de ella, no quiero verme involucrado en más problemas por su culpa.  
  
Esta bien Neal, hablare con Albert, tal vez él pueda hacer algo.  
  
Bien yo me voy, mi tren parte esta noche.  
  
Que te vaya bien Neal, cuídate.  
  
Gracias de nuevo Candy, te escribiere, tu no tienes que contestar mis cartas, sino quieres.  
  
No te prometo nada Neal. Pero lo pensare.  
  
Adiós Candy.  
  
Adiós Neal.  
  
En Nueva York ...  
  
Susana se había quedado todo el día en la casa, leyó varias veces él articulo y pensaba en Terry. Al final del día se fue a su cuarto y se acostó, no podía dormir, estaba preocupada, era tarde y Terry aun no había llegado. En eso se oyó un portazo, había llegado, pero algo no estaba bien, Susana se levanto y se dirigió hacia la escalera, Terry estaba subiendo, caminaba con pasos vacilantes, estaba borracho.  
  
Susana se acercó a él y lo ayudó a llegar a su cuarto, hizo que se acostara en la cama, le quito los zapatos y cuando lo ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, Terry tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso. Susana había deseado ese beso por dos años y le respondió ansiosa, coloco sus manos por detrás del cuello de Terry y lo abrazo.  
  
Terry empezó a besarla en el cuello, Susana estaba feliz, al fin iban a estar juntos, de repente Terry dijo:  
  
"Candy cuanto te deseo". - Susana se paralizo  
  
"¿Candy?... ¡Cree que esta con Candy!. - Lo empujo con fuerza.- ¡NO SOY CANDY!,- grito furiosa.- ¡SOY SUSANA!  
  
¿Susana?,- Terry abrió los ojos y se quedo viendo a Susana asombrado, no sabia que estaba pasando, él había soñado (como todas las noches), con Candy.  
  
Terry mírame, soy Susana.  
  
¿Susana?, ¿Qué hacia ella en su cama?  
  
Dime la verdad ¿todavía la quieres?.  
  
A Terry se le estaban pasando los efectos del alcohol, se dio cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado.  
  
Lo siento Susana, yo no debí......  
  
Responde: ¿Aun la quieres?.  
  
Sí. No puedo mentirte, la quiero más que a mi vida.  
  
Susana se lo quedo mirando, salió corriendo y entro a su cuarto. Terry salió tras de ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla, todavía estaba un poco mareado por el alcohol, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
Susana por favor, perdóname, no sé lo que me paso...  
  
Terry déjame sola...  
  
Terry se apoyo en la puerta del cuarto de Susana.  
  
Susana, no quería hacerte daño.  
  
Estoy bien Terry, no te preocupes.  
  
Susana, perdóname..........  
  
Es tarde Terry, mejor vete a dormir. Buenas noches.  
  
Buenas noches Susana.  
  
Terry se dirigió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama, no podía dormir, solo pensaba en que Candy se casaría con un hombre que no era él.  
  
"Candy te necesito",- exclamo llorando.  
  
Mientras en su cuarto Susana pensaba.  
  
"Terry, ¿Cuánto daño te he hecho por mi egoísmo?. Sé que no has logrado amarme, yo aun te sigo amando y quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado".  
  
Susana paso toda la noche en vela pensando, al fin tomó una decisión que no solo cambiaría su vida, sino también la de Candy y Terry. Abrazo la almohada y comenzó a llorar. 


	6. Un encuentro desagradable

La vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo VI  
Un encuentro desagradable  
  
Unos días mas tarde en el Hospital Sta. Juana.  
  
Candy estaba por terminar su turno, Adrián pasaría a buscarla para ir  
a almorzar con Sam y Albert. Un grupo de enfermeras se había reunido y  
estaban comentando  
  
Pero que calladito se lo tenia Candy,- decía una  
  
Aquí dice que la hermana del muchacho se casa también con el tutor de Candy.  
  
Será uno de esos matrimonios arreglados que se acostumbran entre familias adineradas.  
  
Hay viene Candy, vamos a preguntarle.  
  
Candy, Candy, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es él?, ¿Es muy guapo?, ¿Qué edad tiene?.  
  
Chicas.......¿Pero que pasa?.........¿De quien están hablando?.  
  
¿Cómo de quien?, de tu prometido.  
  
¿Prometido?, Están locas yo no tengo ningún novio.  
  
A no, entonces ¿Quién es el del periódico?.  
  
¿El periódico?, Ustedes se refieren al articulo de la fiesta de compromiso.  
  
Sì, ¿Acaso no es cierto?.  
  
Candy recordó cuando leyó por primera vez la noticia, cómo se rieron ella y Albert.  
  
Adrián estaba preocupado por su novia, si alguien le mostraba el articulo, seguro tendría problemas. Sam, había comentado que aunque Helena le agradaba, no seria mala idea que Candy fuera su cuñada por partida doble.  
  
Tranquilas chicas, lo único cierto que dice el periódico es el compromiso de Albert y Sam, lo demás no se quien lo invento.  
  
¿Estas segura Candy?.  
  
Adrián y yo solo somos buenos amigos, más nada.  
  
En eso se acercaba un auto tocando la bocina y llamando a Candy.  
  
Candy, Candy,- era Adrián-. ¿Estas lista?.  
  
Si, solo deja que me cambie el uniforme.  
  
Esta bien te espero.  
  
Mientras Candy se iba a cambiar el uniforme, algunas enfermeras se acercaron a hablar con Adrián.  
  
Hola chicas, ¿Todas las enfermeras son tan bonitas como ustedes?  
  
¿Es verdad que eres novio de Candy?,- pregunto una.  
  
¿Por qué quieres saberlo?. ¿Acaso estas buscando uno?,- le dijo Adrián en tono seductor.  
  
¿Pero son o no?,- pregunto otra.  
  
Tal vez,- respondió Adrián.  
  
Pero Candy dice que no.  
  
Bueno, es que ella no quiere que todos lo sepan.  
  
Ya estoy lista,- era Candy que venia corriendo.  
  
Su carruaje la espera My Ladie.  
  
Nos vemos chicas,- despidiéndose Candy y subiendo al auto.  
  
Adrián ¿De qué te ríes?.  
  
Me preguntaron si éramos novios.  
  
Y tú ¿Qué les dijiste a las chicas?  
  
Qué si, riéndose.  
  
Pero ¿Por qué?, ahora no me van a dejar tranquila  
  
Por ese mismo motivo,- no aguantando más y soltando una gran carcajada.  
  
Eres incorregible, pero ya me desquitare.  
  
Adrián estaciono el auto y se dirigieron al restaurante donde Albert y Sam los estaban esperando.  
  
Hola, ¿Cómo esta mi pareja favorita?,- saludo Candy.  
  
Muertos de hambre, por esperarlos a ustedes,- exclamo Albert  
  
¿De que te ríes Adrián?,- pregunto Sam.  
  
No te imaginas lo que mi hizo,- le respondió Candy.  
  
Albert se volteo hacia Adrián.  
  
- ¿Qué le hiciste?.  
  
Yo nada, soy inocente hasta que se compruebe lo contrario.  
  
Le dijo a mis compañeras del hospital que era mi novio, ahora no me van a dejar tranquila.  
  
Albert y Sam se miraron y sonrieron. Durante el almuerzo se les acercaron varios conocidos para felicitar a Albert y a Sam, al despedirse se quedaban mirando a Candy y Adrián, cuando se alejaban comentaban si seria verdad la noticia del periódico.  
  
Una vez finalizado el almuerzo, salieron del restaurante, cuando se estaban despidiendo ya que Candy debía ir a la clínica del Dr. Martín, un hombre de les acerco y se dirigió hacia Sam.  
  
Caramba Samatha, que pequeño es el mundo, casi no te reconocí en el periódico, estabas muy bonita.  
  
Sam se puso pálida cuando vio el rostro de ese hombre.  
  
Pero Sam no me dirás que no me reconoces, soy Jack, Jack Mc. Person.  
  
Adrián, ¿Podrías llevarme a la casa? No me siento bien.  
  
¿Que té pasa?, - exclamo Albert preocupado.  
  
Solo llévame a la casa, por favor Adrián  
  
Bien vamos, nos vemos luego Candy, Albert,  
  
Esta bien, llámanos si necesitas algo.  
  
Lo haré Albert, no te preocupes.  
  
Albert vio como se alejaban, se volteo para hablar con el hombre, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido.  
  
¿Qué habrá pasado Albert? ¿Quién será ese hombre?.  
  
No lo sé Candy, pero estoy muy preocupado. ¿Viste cómo lo miró Sam?.  
  
Si, podría jurar que era miedo.  
  
Yo también pensé lo mismo.  
  
¿Qué le habrá hecho ese hombre a Sam?.  
  
No lo sé, pero te aseguro que lo averiguare y se me entero que le ha hecho algún tipo de daño, me las va ha pagar.  
  
Ten cuidado Albert.  
  
No te preocupes, vamos te llevare a la Clínica.  
  
Candy se iba con Albert en su auto, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que otra persona había visto lo que paso con Sam. Era Eliza.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién será ese hombre?, voy a seguirlo y averiguare qué tiene que ver con Samantha. Tal vez él podría ayudarme con mi problema?,- rió Eliza.  
  
Eliza vio como el hombre entraba a un bar, miro a ambos lados de la calle para ver si había algún conocido y entro al bar. Se le acerco y lo saludo.  
  
Hola mi nombre es Eliza Leegan y creo que tenemos una amiga en común, Samantha Sthepanos.  
  
Mi nombre es Jack Mc. Person, pero cuando yo la conocí sé hacia llamar Samantha Anderson.  
  
Que interesante, quisiera hablar con usted, me permite invitarle un trago.  
  
Claro, pero mejor nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la puerta, estaremos más cómodos y es más discreto. Una dama tan fina como Ud. No debe ser vista en un lugar como este.  
  
Veo que nos entenderemos muy bien.  
  
Se dirigieron a la mesa y comenzaron a hablar...  
  
Albert había dejado a Candy en la clínica del Dr. Martín, estaba preocupado por Sam. Se dirigió a su casa.  
  
Buenas tardes Sra. Alexandra.  
  
Albert, que sorpresa tan agradable.  
  
Se encuentra Samantha.  
  
Si, Aída avísale a la Srta. Samantha que su novio viene a visitarla.  
  
Enseguida Sra.  
  
Por favor Albert, siéntate.  
  
Como esta la Sra. Elroy  
  
Muy bien gracias.  
  
Mándale mis saludos,  
  
Se lo diré Sra.  
  
En ese momento regresó la sirvienta. Albert se paro mientras la interrogaba con la mirada.  
  
Disculpe Señor, la Srta. Samantha no se siente bien y no puede recibirlo.  
  
Albert se volteo hacia la Madre de Sam.  
  
Por favor Sra. Alexandra, déjeme subir, necesito hablar con Sam.  
  
¿Qué, ya tuvieron su primera pelea de novios?  
  
Algo Así, por favor ¿Puedo?.  
  
Esta bien, Samantha se enojara conmigo, Aída muéstrale el camino al Sr. Albert.  
  
Sí Sra.  
  
Gracias Sra. Alexandra,- dijo Albert tomándole la mano y besándosela.  
  
Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones.- Aconsejó pícaramente la madre de Sam.  
  
¿Sr. Albert?  
  
Si, te sigo.  
  
Albert llego a la puerta de la habitación de Sam.  
  
Sam, soy Albert quiero hablar contigo, puedo pasar.  
  
Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie.  
  
Albert se recostó de la puerta he intento abrirla, estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
Por favor Sam, abre la puerta, tienes que decirme qué te pasa.  
  
Ya te dije que te fueras, no quiero hablar con nadie.  
  
Sam si no abres, tirare la puerta.  
  
Albert sintió cuando quitaba el seguro de la puerta, aprovecho el momento y la abrió antes que volviera a colocarlo. Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta una vez dentro.  
  
Por favor, Albert vete.  
  
No puedo Sam, tienes que decirme que té pasa.  
  
Albert estaba preocupado, Sam no se veía bien, estaba muy pálida y tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se le acerco he intento abrazarla.  
  
- Sam yo te amo, sea lo que sea que té esta pasando, lo solucionaremos juntos.  
  
Albert no puedes amarme, no te merezco.  
  
No entiendo Sam, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros hasta que apareció ese hombre, ¿Quién es, que te hizo?.  
  
Albert por favor, no me hagas recordar, vete.- le dijo empujándolo y alejándose de él.  
  
No, ya te lo advertí, no pienso perderte nuevamente, no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos.  
  
Esta bien, pero si después de oírme no quieres seguir conmigo lo entenderé.  
  
No hay nada en este mundo que haga que yo deje de quererte. Por favor, dime.  
  
Hace unos seis meses conocí en Italia a Jack Mc Person, él se había ofrecido ayudarme a buscarte, había estado asignado junto con su pelotón para proteger la estación de tren de un pueblo que quedaba a unos kilómetros del lugar donde fue el accidente del tren.  
  
Me contó que antes que el tren tuviera el accidente se había bajado un  
hombre en esa estación y por la descripción parecías ser tú. Se  
acordaba muy bien porque unos diez minutos después se oyó una  
explosión muy grande, luego se enteraron lo que le había pasado al  
tren. El recordaba haber comentado la suerte que había tenido ese tipo  
al bajarse, mientras todos se preguntaron si había tenido que ver con  
la explosión.  
  
Se ofreció a acompañarme, ya que la zona era peligrosa, cuando  
llegamos al pueblo nos separamos y comenzamos a preguntar si alguien  
te conocía o te había visto, llevaba como una hora caminando por el  
pueblo cuando me encontré con Jack. Tenia noticias, había hablado con  
un hombre que te conocía, le dijo que estabas trabajando en una granja  
que quedaba a dos horas del pueblo.  
  
Jack había pedido prestada una carreta a un conocido que tenia en el  
pueblo y emprendimos el camino, hacia mucho frió y no se veía nadie  
por la vía, de repente Jack dirigió la carreta fuera del camino y tomo  
un sendero. Le pregunte si era la entrada a la granja, pero no  
respondió. Volví a preguntarle y al ver que no decía nada, me  
preocupe, le advertí que me bajaría de la carreta si no me respondía.  
Se me quedo mirando, saco una pistola, sonrió y dijo.  
  
- Hace mucho frió, vamos a divertirnos un poco, así entraremos en calor.  
  
Yo le pregunte que era lo que se proponía. Soltó una carcajada y  
respondió:  
  
- ¿Qué crees tú?.  
  
En ese momento el caballo piso una piedra y perdió el paso, eso hizo  
que la carreta se sacudiera. Antes que pudiera él reaccionar, salte de  
la carreta y me aleje corriendo. El salió tras de mí gritando que si  
no me detenía, dispararía. Empecé a correr más rápido, llegue a un  
rió, estaba congelado, cuando me disponía a cruzarlo él me alcanzo.  
Agarró mi brazo, yo intente soltarme.  
  
- Así me gustan, fieras para poder domarlas. Decía  
  
Me apunto con la pistola, si no me quedaba quieta me mataría, en  
cambio si era buena me perdonaría la vida. Me tiro sobre la nieve y se  
lanzo sobre mí, luchaba para quitármelo de encima pero no podía, era  
mas fuerte y pesado que yo. Grite pidiendo ayuda, él coloco una mano  
sobre mi boca y empezó a desgarrarme el vestido con la otra. Sentí la  
nieve cuando toco la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo, sus manos recorrían  
mis pechos y no paraba de besarme, estaba desesperada, no sabia que  
hacer, entonces mordí con todas mi fuerzas su mano, mis dientes  
penetraban su piel, comenzó a manar sangre de la herida, me soltó y  
grito de dolor, yo aproveche gritando pidiendo ayuda, me golpeo el  
rostro para que me callara. Unos soldados patrullaban la zona cuando  
oyeron mis gritos, fueron en mi ayuda y él los oyó, salió huyendo,  
cuando los soldados llegaron a donde yo estaba, el ya había  
desaparecido, me encontraron inconsciente y semi desnuda en la nieve.  
  
Me trasladaron a un hospital de campaña cercano, mientras organizaban  
un grupo para ir en su busca, no lograron encontrarlo, había  
desaparecido, luego me entere que había sido expulsado del ejercito  
ingles por borracho y mala conducta.  
  
Cuando me recupere, intente seguir con mi trabajo, pero no podía,  
tenia miedo de ir sola, creía verlo en todas partes. Fue cuando recibí  
el telegrama de mi Padre pidiéndome que fuera a vivir con ellos, así  
que tome mi maleta hice el equipaje y me subí en el primer barco que  
saliera. Pensé que ya lo había superado, pero cuando lo volví a ver  
esta mañana, todos los recuerdos de ese día regresaron a mi mente.  
  
Eso fue lo que paso, si no me quieres volver a ver, lo entenderé.  
Aunque no llego a violarme, sé que la sociedad diría que fue mi culpa  
y yo lo incite, así que no seria una esposa adecuada para un hombre de  
tu posición.  
  
Albert había oído la historia en silencio, se paró y se dirigió hacia a la puerta. Sam, no podía creerlo Albert se iba, ¿Acaso es que su amor no era tan fuerte como decía?.  
  
De repente Albert lanzo un puñetazo contra la puerta.  
  
¡Todo por mi culpa!,- sollozaba con furia contenida, si Jack Mc Person hubiera estado en ese momento delante de él, lo habría matado.  
  
Si hubiese esperado a que regresaras, no habría estado en ese accidente y a ti no te habría pasado nada,- le dijo a Sam con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
¡Todo por mi culpa!,- repitió Albert volviendo a golpear la puerta.  
  
Sam asustada se acerco a él y lo abrazo.  
  
- No Albert tú no tienes la culpa de nada.  
  
Albert la abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
- Sam yo te amo, por favor no te alejes de mí.  
  
Albert, ¿quieres decir que aun me quieres? ¿A pesar de lo que paso?.  
  
¿Qué si te quiero? Sin ti no puedo vivir, no podría soportar perderte de nuevo-le contestó, tomo su rostro con las manos y comenzaba a besarla.  
  
Albert te quiero tanto, tenia miedo que si te enterabas no querrías saber más de mí.  
  
¿Por qué?, Tú no tienes la culpa, yo soy el culpable.  
  
No Albert, no es tu culpa,- abrazándolo y besándolo.  
  
Sam te prometo que voy a buscar a ese tipo y pagara lo que te hizo.  
  
Por favor, Albert no hagas ninguna locura, él no lo vale.  
  
Pero, no puede quedar impune, además que dirá tu familia.  
  
Ellos no lo saben, por favor no le digas nada, tu no sabes de lo que serian capaces de hacer mi Padre y mi hermano si se enteran.  
  
Por favor, promételo.  
  
Sam...... Yo........  
  
Promételo.  
  
Esta bien, pero si ese tipo se vuelve acercar a ti, debes decírmelo.  
  
No, temo lo que podrías hacer.  
  
Entonces iré a buscarlo.  
  
No, por favor, te prometo que te avisare.  
  
Será mejor que te arregles, tu familia no debe verte así.  
  
¿Mi familia?, ¿Qué les diremos que paso? No pueden saber la verdad.  
  
No te preocupes, tu madre piensa que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de novios. Así, que les dejaremos creer eso.  
  
Les diremos que ya nos reconciliamos.  
  
Hablando de reconciliaciones, tu madre me dio unos consejitos...- la agarró por la cintura, acercándola a él, le tomo la barbilla y empezó a besarla suavemente en los labios.  
  
Sam rió divertida, rodeando su cuello con las manos. 


	7. Un regalo inesperado

La vida ofrece te una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
Un Regalo Inesperado  
  
Aunque Albert le había prometido a Sam que no buscaría a Jack Mc Person, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Le encomendó a George que contratara a un investigador para que lo vigilara sin que él se diera cuenta.  
  
Cuando Albert recibió el informe de la primera semana de vigilancia, no le gusto lo que leyó: el investigador había descubierto que Eliza se estaba encontrando con Jack Mc Person, Albert estaba preocupado por lo que Neal le había contado a Candy sobre Eliza, él era de la misma opinión y que esos dos estuvieran juntos no era nada bueno. Eliza era capaz de hacerle daño a Candy si consideraba que ella se interponía en sus planes. Por ese motivo había citado a Adrián en su oficina esa mañana.  
  
Se oyó un golpe seco en la puerta.  
  
Adelante, Sra. Master  
  
La Sra. Master había sido la secretaria del Padre de Albert y al morir este, ella al igual que George se había quedado al lado de Albert. Le tenia mucho cariño, para ella Albert era el hijo que nunca tubo.  
  
Sr. Andrew, el Sr. Adrián Sthepanos ha llegado.  
  
Hágalo pasar, por favor Sra. Master  
  
Hola Albert, - saludó Adrián.  
  
Como estas Adrián, - contestó Albert mientras extendía la mano a su futuro cuñado- quisiera presentarte a George, -continuó mientras le señalaba con la mirada a su entrañable amigo- mi mejor amigo y mano derecha.  
  
Encantado Sr. Sthepanos.- dijo George mientras inclinaba la cabeza  
  
Por favor dime Adrián, el Sr. Sthepanos es mi Padre y si eres amigo de Albert, espero que también podamos serlo.- contestó Adrián mientras le estrechaba la mano  
  
Será un placer Sr. Adrián,  
  
Por favor siéntense,- dijo Albert a ambos hombres- ¿Deseas tomar algo Adrián? ¿Café?, ¿Té?.  
  
Un café estaría bien.  
  
Sra. Master un café para Adrián y té para nosotros, por favor.  
  
Esperaron a que la Sra. Master trajera las bebidas, Albert le pidio que cerrara la puerta y que no fueran molestados.  
  
Bueno Albert, ¿Cuál es el misterio?, ¿A que se debe esta reunión?  
  
Veras Adrián, estoy un poco preocupado, ¿Sabes que mi sobrina Eliza Leegan esta interesada en ti?  
  
Si, pero te aseguro que yo no le he dado alas.- intento explicar el alegre muchacho con aire de preocupación  
  
Tranquilo, no es por eso que te cite en mi oficina.  
  
Entonces, Tú dirás.  
  
Veras... – "¿Cómo conseguiré que Adrián me ayude?", Se preguntó Albert, mientras pensaba cómo explicar a su cuñado que tanto Sam como Candy podrían estar en peligro.  
  
¿Qué ocurre Albert?- preguntó Adrián un tanto inquieto.  
  
Mira Adrián lo que pasa es...- De pronto a Albert se le vino a la mente un nombre "Eliza Leegan", una idea surgió de pronto en él.- Es que Eliza cree que tú y Candy están saliendo juntos y temo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a ella e inclusive a ti, con tal de separarlos.- "No puede ser casualidad que Eliza haya entablado amistad Jack Mc Person" se dijo para sí  
  
¡Pero Albert!, Estas hablando de tu sobrina, como es ¡posible!.  
  
Por que la conozco, sé lo que digo.-le contestó con un gesto de resignación- Además ya en el pasado ha intentado hacerle daño a Candy.  
  
¿Qué podemos hacer?  
  
Por ahora nada, sin embargo he contratado a una persona para que vigile a Eliza.- y volteo a ver a George que enseguida comento:  
  
El investigador la ha visto con gente que podría calificarse de indeseable... -dudo un momento, sabia muy bien que no debía de decir nada sobre Mc Person- así que también investigamos acerca de sus amistades.. Nada bueno puede salir de un hombre dado de baja deshonrosa del ejercito.- con esto George también le dio a entender a Albert, que había captado su orden de también vigilar a Eliza.  
  
Un profundo silencio envolvió a los tres hombres, cada uno intentando hacer conjeturas con la poca información que poseían.  
  
Bien estaré pendiente Albert, Candy me agrada mucho y no quisiera que le pasara algo por mi culpa.- dijo Adrián, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo Adrián. A lo mejor no pasa nada pero quiero estar preparado. Candy ya ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida – "y Sam también" pensó- y si puedo evitarle más penas, lo haré.  
  
Puedes contar conmigo Albert.- reafirmo Adrián mientras se ponía de pie.- Yo no se mucho de la vida de Candy pero... sé que si alguien intentara hacerle daño a mi hermana yo lo mataría antes de que... – Adrián enmudeció, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se calmó antes de continuar- Supongo que por eso quieres proteger a Candy, tu cariño por ella es igual al que yo siento por Sam.- le confió mientras le sonreía sinceramente a su cuñado.  
  
Así es- le dijo Albert, mientras salía de su estupor al ver la reacción de Adrián con solo pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su hermana "¡En verdad que Sam no exageró!"  
  
Ahora si me permites... tengo que ir por Candy- le explicó en tono de complicidad.  
  
De acuerdo Adrián- dijo mientras que con su mirada le hacia entender que cuidara a Candy, George intervino una vez más:  
  
Sólo les recomiendo que no comenten nada de esto, uno nunca sabe – Albert comprendió enseguida el mensaje y se apresuro a decir:  
  
Bien, hay que tener cuidado que Candy no se entere, lo más seguro es que se moleste y no dejaría que la protegiéramos... Por favor intenta no comentarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Sam, ellas son muy buenas amigas, y dudo que Sam lo mantenga oculto  
  
No te preocupes, conozco a mi hermana y por eso es que no se lo diré.. ¿Acaso crees que es periodista solo porque le gusta tomar fotografías?- comento mientras los tres hombres soltaban a reír- De cualquier modo no creo que Candy sospeche: ya esta acostumbrada a que yo la pase buscando todas las tardes por el hospital.- con esto último Adrián se despidió de Albert y George.  
  
Al quedarse solos, Albert le pregunto a George:  
  
- ¿Crees que debimos decirle mas?  
  
- No lo creo Albert, esa reacción suya de tan solo pensar que  
algo malo pudiera pasarle a la  
señorita Sam, lo hizo mas que evidente. Es mejor de esta manera.  
  
Tienes razón George... De cualquier forma no me gusta engañarlos a todos- esto último Albert lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si su conciencia hubiera tomado prestada su voz por un momento para exteriorizar lo que estaba pensando...  
  
En ese momento, al otro lado de la ciudad, en el Hospital Sta. Juana...  
  
Candy acababa de dejar unas muestras en el laboratorio cuando se cruza con Annie y Archie en el pasillo.  
  
Annie, Archie, que agradable sorpresa, ¿vienen a visitarme?  
  
Hola Candy. Es que Annie no se ha sentido bien y hemos venido a ver si el Doctor Samuelson puede examinarla.  
  
Claro Annie, ven te llevare con el Doctor, tú espéranos aquí Archie.  
  
Pero yo quisiera ir.  
  
Lo siento Archie, normas del hospital, pero no te preocupes, no dejare sola a Annie  
  
Archie las acompaño hasta la puerta del consultorio del Doctor y se quedo esperando en el pasillo, cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso, se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas que pudieran estar pasándoles a Annie y al bebe.  
  
Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, cuando vio que la puerta del consultorio se abría y salía Candy.  
  
Candy, ¿Cómo esta Annie?, ¿Esta bien?.  
  
El Doctor quiere hablar contigo Archie,  
  
¿Pero, ella y él bebe están bien?  
  
El Doctor te lo explicara todo, vamos entra.  
  
Cuando Archie entro al consultorio vio la cara de Annie, estaba muy pálida, se asusto y corrió hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y le pregunto al Doctor.  
  
Dr. Samuelson, ¿Qué tiene Annie? ¿Pasa algo con el bebe?  
  
El Dr. Se lo quedo viendo y le respondió:  
  
No hay de que preocuparse Sr. Cornwell, la Sra. Cornwell esta bien, yo diría que muy bien para una persona que esta esperando gemelos.  
  
¡Gemelos!, - exclamó Archie.  
  
Candy tubo que ayudarlo a sentarse, ya que al igual que Annie la cara de Archie se puso pálida por la noticia.  
  
Gemelos....... repetía Archie  
  
En hora buena chicos, les felicitaba Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Annie....... Gemelos, volvía a decir Archie.  
  
Annie no podía hablar, solo asentía con la cabeza en dirección a Archie.  
  
Será mejor que les traiga un vaso de agua, Srta. Candy,  
  
Si Doctor, en seguida.  
  
Ya un poco más recuperados de la impresión, Archie le pregunto a Annie  
  
¿Qué vamos hacer?  
  
Supongo que tendremos que comprar todo doble. Respondió Annie, esbozando una sonrisa  
  
Annie deberá guardar reposo, ¿Verdad Doctor?, pregunto Archie  
  
No será necesario, la Sra. Cornwell se encuentra muy bien, como ya le dije, solo tendrá que tener un poco más de cuidado y venir a consulta cada 15 días.  
  
¿Cada 15 días?, No seria mejor si Annie se quedara desde ahora en el Hospital, por si hubiera alguna complicación.  
  
¡ARCHIBALD CORWELL ANDREW¡ ¿Acaso estas loco?. Grito molesta Annie.  
  
Pero Annie, es por tú seguridad y la de los bebes, sabes que siempre has sido una chica delicada y...  
  
Será mejor que te calles Archie.  
  
Le recomendó Candy, al ver que su amiga se ponía cada vez más molesta con cada palabra que decía Archie.  
  
Annie sé levando de la silla, se dirigió hacia el Dr., estrechándole la mano.  
  
Gracias por todo Doctor Samuelson, nos veremos en quince días.  
  
Hasta pronto Sra. Conrwell, solo siga mis recomendaciones y vera que todo saldrá bien.  
  
¿Nos vamos Archie? – Dirigiéndose Annie hacia la puerta.  
  
Pero Annie espera, inquirió Archie, lo digo en serio creo que deberías considerar quedarte en el Hospital.......  
  
¡ARCHIE!, Si sigues diciendo más tonterías, no seré yo a quien tengan que internar, esta claro.  
  
Candy no podía aguantar la risa al ver la expresión en la cara de Archie, este no hacia más que ver impotente hacia el Dr.  
  
No se preocupe, Sr. Conrwell, le aseguro que su esposa estará bien, además ella es más fuerte de lo que parece y estoy seguro que no habrá complicaciones con su embarazo, lo único que le pido es que debe estar pendiente que no tenga ningún disgusto fuerte, no seria prudente.  
  
Esta bien Dr. gracias por todo, estrechándole la mano y salió corriendo del consultorio para alcanzar a Annie.  
  
Candy.  
  
¿Si, Doctor?  
  
Tengo entendido que eres muy amiga de los Cornwell.  
  
Si, son mi familia.  
  
Bien, quiero que me tengas informado de cualquier cosa que pase, ¿Entendido?.  
  
¿Por qué, acaso Annie no esta bien?,- pregunto Candy preocupada.  
  
Tranquila, ella esta bien, solo que al ser primeriza y encima de gemelos, seria bueno que la vigilaras un poco, aunque creo que su marido será el que necesite más ayuda, comento jocoso.  
  
Lo mantendré informado, Doctor.  
  
Perfecto, Candy  
  
Hasta luego Doctor.  
  
Candy salió del consultorio del Dr., dirigiéndose hacia la salida logrando alcanzar a Annie y Archie.  
  
Bueno chicos, esperen a que todos se enteren.  
  
Tengo que escribirles una carta a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana Maria. Comento Annie  
  
Ya me imagino lo contentas que se pondrán, respondió Candy.  
  
En ese momento llegaba Archie con el carro.  
  
Bueno, Candy nos vemos mañana,  
  
Hasta mañana Annie, y no te enojes con Archie, solo esta preocupado porque te quiere mucho.  
  
Yo también lo quiero, pero es que a veces se vuelve tan insoportable que quisiera que Albert lo mandara lejos por un tiempo.  
  
Estoy segura, que no aguantarías estar ni un segundo lejos de él, río Candy.  
  
Yo también lo creo, - comentó alegre Annie, bueno nos vemos  
  
Las dos chicas se despidieron con un abrazo, Candy se acerco a Archie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
No te preocupes tanto Archie, Annie esta bien.  
  
Lo haré Candy, adiós.  
  
Candy se despedía de ellos cuando de repente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.  
  
"Annie siempre me tuviste un poco de celos, debido a la atención que todos me tenían, pero la verdad es que te envidio, no solo tienes unos padres que te quieren, sino que además estas casada con el hombre que amas y al cual le darás hijos".  
  
Mientras Candy pensaba en esto cuando los vio alejarse en el auto, levanto la mano para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos y entro al Hospital, hacia el ala de los niños.  
  
Al final de la tarde, Adrián paso buscando a Candy (tal como había quedado con Albert.  
  
Hola Candy, estas lista.  
  
Adrián, no tienes que venir todos los días a buscarme, yo puedo regresar a mi casa sola.  
  
¡Oh Candy!, Por favor, así tengo una excusa para salir temprano de la oficina todos los días, además es un placer ser el chofer de una damita tan hermosa como tú, te aseguro que todos me tienen envidia.  
  
Mientras hablaba, Adrián se inclinaba y tomaba la mano de Candy, para besársela  
  
De verdad que no se que hacer contigo, Adrián.- Exclamó Candy,  
  
Bueno, que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche, los dos solos.  
  
Me encantaría, pero estoy muy cansada, tuve mucho trabajo hoy en el Hospital.  
  
Bien, pero prométeme que iremos a cenar otro día  
  
Prometido.  
  
Adrián, abrió la puerta del auto, se inclino y dijo:  
  
My Ladie, su carruaje la espera  
  
My Lord, sera un placer.  
  
Haciendo Candy una reverencia y entrando al auto  
  
Cuando llegaron a Lakewood Adrián acompaño a Candy hasta la puerta.  
  
La invitación sigue en pie, Candy  
  
Gracias, pero de verdad que estoy cansada, dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
Esta bien, pero acuérdate que tenemos una cita.  
  
No lo olvidare, hasta mañana.  
  
Adiós Candy  
  
Candy realmente estaba muy cansada, había tenido un día muy difícil tanto en el hospital, como en la clínica, pero la noticia de que Annie iba a tener gemelos compenso todo lo malo del día, no veía la hora de darle la buena noticia a Albert y a la Tía Elroy.  
  
Al pasar por delante de la biblioteca oyó unos gritos, eran Albert y la Tía Elroy que estaban discutiendo. Se acercó a la puerta para averiguar que pasaba, en ese preciso momento la Tía Elroy salía de la biblioteca, parecía estar muy molesta.  
  
Como cabeza de la familia Andrew es tu obligación, así que no voy a discutir más. Albert, se hará lo que yo diga y punto final.  
  
Al salir vio a Candy y le dijo.  
  
Será mejor que hables con ese cabeza dura y lo hagas entrar en razón. Señalando con la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Albert, se volteo y tomo rumbo hacia su habitación.  
  
Candy entro a la biblioteca, Albert estaba de pie, tenia los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y la meneaba de un lado al otro.  
  
¿Que ocurre, Albert?- Exclamo Candy  
  
¿Qué va a ser?,- respondió molesto Albert.  
  
No entiendo.  
  
Mi cumpleaños  
  
¡Ah¡, pero Albert, Tú sabes que la Tía Elroy nunca va a dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto.  
  
Candy, es mi cumpleaños se supone que yo soy el que debe decidir como celebrar ese día y no ella.- se quejó lastimosamente, como si fuese un niño de nueve años  
  
Lo se, pero...  
  
No es justo, a ti te permitió celebrarlo en el Hogar de Pony. ¿Porque yo no puedo hacer una reunión solo con mis amigos más íntimos?.  
  
Albert acuérdate que ella y yo teníamos un trato y esa fue la condición que puse para aceptar la fiesta que ella ofreció para presentarme ante toda la sociedad de Chicago, cuando cumplí los 18 el año pasado.  
  
Sí lo sé, pero sabes que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas, aunque sea una vez en la vida debería dejarme celebrarlo a mi modo, el año pasado fue insoportable, en vez de mi cumpleaños parecía una reunión de negocios, te aseguro que casi estuve a punto de lanzarme al lago.  
  
No creo que Sam permita que te aburras, sonrió Candy.  
  
¡Sam¡ -Se le ilumino el rostro al pensar en ella. Como podía haber olvidado que ella estaría en la fiesta, se imaginaba a los dos bailando toda la noche.  
  
Se me ocurre una idea, Albert  
  
¿Qué tienes en mente Candy?  
  
Que tal si invitamos a Sam, a su hermano Adrián, Annie, Archie, Patty y a Tom a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión, hay suficientes cuartos para todos y podríamos ir de día de campo al lago ese domingo. Así la Tía Elroy tiene su fiesta y celebras tu cumpleaños al aire libre como querías.  
  
Albert se quedo viendo a Candy, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
Que estupenda idea has tenido Candy.  
  
La tomo por la cintura y la levanto haciéndola girar en el aire.  
  
Cuidado Albert, nos vamos a caer  
  
Disculpa Candy. Soltándola  
  
Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a hacer una lista de lo que harían ese día.  
  
Veamos, hay que revisar los botes, hablar con los mozos de cuadra para que tengan los caballos listos, decirle a la cocinera que nos prepare un almuerzo ligero...  
  
¿Albert?,- lo llamó Candy al ver cómo se perdía en su ensoñación  
  
!¿Umm¡ ¿Si Candy... ?- le contestó el aludido sin siquiera voltear a verla  
  
Te tengo una noticia.  
  
Dime, ¿Paso algo en el hospital?.- preguntó Albert aunque seguía concentrado en sus planes sin siquiera voltear a ver a Candy  
  
Podría decirse que si...., Annie y Archie fueron al hospital esta mañana.  
  
¿Le ocurre algo malo a Annie?- de pronto Albert volteó a ver a Candy, mientras que dejaba una gran mancha de tinta sobre su escrito.  
  
No, ella esta bien.  
  
¿Entonces?, -Pregunto Albert intrigado.  
  
Resulta que Annie esta esperando gemelos.  
  
¡Gemelos!,- grito Albert lleno de alegría- ¡Vaya que suerte!...- de pronto recordó a Archie- ¿Cómo lo tomo Archie?.  
  
Bueno, ya sabes como es él, quería que Annie se quedara en el hospital hasta que diera a luz.  
  
Annie, ¿No lo mato, verdad?...- comento Albert en tono de broma  
  
Poquitito faltó,- riendo Candy también.  
  
¡Hey! ¿De que se ríen?- Ante el sonido de esa voz ambos voltearon hacia la puerta... era Sam que acababa de llegar.  
  
Annie y Archie van a tener gemelos,- respondió Candy  
  
Pobre Annie, me imagino que Archie estará histérico.  
  
Podría decirse.- susurró Candy  
  
Y usted señorita, ¿puede saberse que hace aquí?.-preguntó Albert con una máscara de enojo que ni él se creía, mientras iba hacia ella.  
  
Pues vera Señor, estoy buscando a mi novio ¿no lo habrá visto Ud., por casualidad?,- contesto Sam, seductoramente.  
  
Tal vez, si Ud. me dice como es él,- pregunto Albert, agarrando a Sam por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.  
  
Es un hombre fuerte, buen mozo, sus ojos son tan azules que uno cree que podría ver el mar a través de ellos.- Mientras hablaba, Sam rodeaba el cuello de Albert con sus manos y acercaba su cara a la de el.  
  
Creo haberlo visto en algún lado,- susurro Albert con un tono de voz sensual al oído de Sam  
  
Sam sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban.  
  
¡Ejem!, tosió Candy,  
  
Los dos se voltearon, se habían olvidado que Candy estaba en la biblioteca con ellos.  
  
Si me disculpan, creo que estoy sobrando. Rió Candy saliendo de la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
Vaya que ejemplo le estas dando a tu pupila, exclamo Sam con picardía.  
  
Yo..., pero si fuiste tú la que empezó, comento Albert  
  
¿Y que vas hacer?, ¿Acaso vas a pegarme?,- comento coqueta Sam  
  
No, tengo una mejor idea...  
  
Albert colocó sus labios sobre los de ella y le mordisqueo juguetón el labio inferior, empezó a besarla, suavemente al principio, los labios de Albert se entreabrieron y Sam sintió como la punta de su lengua acariciaba sus labios y lograba separarlos, Albert introdujo su lengua a través de los dientes de Sam, tanteando en su boca hasta encontrar la de ella.  
  
Albert dejo de besarla, Sam lo miró.... Albert se inclinó de nuevo, pero en lugar de besarla en la boca le levanto la barbilla y beso la suave piel de su cuello. Bajando aun más la cabeza, Albert rozó con los labios el nacimiento de su seno. Sam sintió como se le endurecían sus pezones debajo de la blusa. Los labios de Albert se cerraron sobre uno de ellos y le beso el pezón a través del suave tejido de la blusa. Sam sintió una sensación de placer tan aguda que fue como si le hubiera mordido y lanzo un leve gemido entrecortado de placer.  
  
Albert con voz ronca por el deseo contenido, se alejo de Sam y dijo:  
  
Bien Señorita espero que haya aprendido la lección.  
  
Sam lo miraba con deseo, "¡A no...! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" Y se disponía a ir hacia Albert cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
Adelante, dijo Albert  
  
Disculpe que los interrumpa Sr. Albert, pero la Sra. Elroy pregunta si Ud., y la Srta. Samantha, piensan quedarse a cenar con ella y la Srta. Candy.  
  
Albert miro hacia Sam y esta asintió.  
  
Si Dorothy, dile a la Tía Elroy que enseguida vamos.  
  
Bien señor, permiso.  
  
Bueno parece que te salvo la campana, pero de esta no te salvas, Albert.- le advirtió coquetamente Sam  
  
¡Será un placer!,- le contestó mientras le robaba un beso y tomándola del brazo se encaminaron hacia el comedor.  
  
Hola, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si es así por favor díganmelo y si no les gusto también.  
  
También quiero darle un fuerte abrazo a mi "correctora de estilo" Khristina, sinceramente eres mi bote salvavidas. Me dio un bloqueo mental en la parte de la reunión y ella me salvo, también corrigió unos cuantos....... horrores ortográficos, que tenia en los capítulos anteriores.  
  
Un fuerte abrazo y un beso a todas.  
  
Loly 


	8. La Despedida

La vida te ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo VIII  
  
La Despedida  
  
-Nueva York.  
  
Desde aquella triste noche en que Terry beso a Susana creyendo que era Candy, Susana casi no lo veía. Terry se marchaba al teatro en cuanto salía el sol, y no regresaba hasta pasada la media noche.  
  
Ese día Susana se levanto temprano, quería hablar con Terry; cuando él bajo ya ella lo estaba esperando en la sala.  
  
Buenos días Terry,  
  
¡Susana!, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- exclamo Terry sorprendido- Había esperado no encontrársela, no podía verla a la cara, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y por haberle confirmado que aun amaba a Candy.  
  
Quería hablar contigo, Terry.  
  
Tengo prisa, estoy retrasado- Dirigiéndose presuroso hacia la puerta, intentando huir de ella.  
  
Espera - dijo Susana atravesándose en su camino- solo quería pedirte, ¿Si pudiésemos ir juntos al estreno de la obra, mañana?  
  
Lo siento Susana - le respondió sintiéndose culpable- pero no puedo llevarte.  
  
Acaso no soy tú esposa - reclamo molesta Susana - ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?  
  
Debo llegar muy temprano y no podría estar pendiente de ti - le respondió irritado por su insistencia, apartándose de su lado-  
  
No me importa - le respondió Susana a punto de llorar- yo solo quiero verte actuar - le suplico, mirándolo a los ojos-  
  
¿Porque insistes?, Susana - susurro él, desviando la mirada hacia el piso -  
  
¡Terry!, yo - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apartó la vista de él -  
  
Terry levanto la vista y la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón, observo que una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Susana, coloco su mano cariñosamente sobre el rostro de ella y con un dedo detuvo su camino - Acaso no ves que la culpa me esta matando - pensó -  
  
Le pediré a mi Madre que te acompañe - termino por contestarle-  
  
Pero, yo quiero estar a tú lado. - volvió a insistir Susana-  
  
Ya te dije que no puedo - le respondió bruscamente Terry, soltando su rostro y abriendo al final la puerta - Si quieres ir tendrá que ser con ella  
  
Esta bien - le respondió Susana resignada.  
  
Bueno me marcho - logrando salir al fin a la calle  
  
¡Terry!, Susana coloco su mano sobre el brazo de Terry para detenerlo.  
  
¿Que quieres ahora Susana? - le pregunto molesto  
  
¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche? - pregunto Susana, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.  
  
Sin siquiera voltearse a verla, Terry contesto - No, Robert me invito a cenar, así que iremos en cuanto termine el ensayo - Susana se acerco a Terry e intento darle un beso de despedida, Terry logro soltar su brazo de la mano de ella, se aparto y salió con rapidez hacia la calle.  
  
Perdóname Susana - pensaba Terry mientras se alejaba - no sé que me pasa no debí tratarte así, tú no te lo mereces. Sé que te debo la vida y que sacrificaste tu vida y un gran futuro como actriz por mi culpa, pero el precio que tengo que pagar por ello es demasiado alto y ya no sé cuanto tiempo pueda seguir aguantando más esta situación  
  
Susana se quedo muy triste, la convivencia con Terry se había vuelto insoportable, siempre era igual, cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse, el se alejaba, ya ni siquiera podía darle un simple beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Se dejo caer en el sofá, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a correr libremente por las mejillas  
  
"Pronto no tendrás que huir más de mi Terry" - sollozaba, mientras hundía su rostro entre los almohadones del sofá.  
  
Unos pasos se oyen detrás de Susana,  
  
Disculpe señora - era el mayordomo -  
  
Susana se paso el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secar sus lagrimas, se levanto y aliso la falda de su vestido, eliminando unas arrugas y así darse tiempo para poder calmarse y hablar con el mayordomo.  
  
¿Dime James? -  
  
La Sra. Angle, quiere saber si ya puede servir el desayuno.  
  
No, dígale que no voy a desayunar -  
  
Pero Sra. Susana - dijo el mayordomo preocupado - Ud. no se ha estado alimentando bien, puede enfermarse.  
  
En estos dos años James le había tomado cariño a Susana, era diferente de las otras damas para las que había trabajado, ella no se daba esos aires de gran señora, al contrario, era muy dulce y cariñosa con todos en la casa.  
  
El y la Sra. Angle (la cocinera) estaban muy preocupados, en los últimos meses la veían cada vez más triste, siempre con los ojos llorosos y deambulando por la casa como un fantasma, esperando a que Terry volviera del teatro. No entendían por que Terry se había casado con ella, si no la quería.  
  
No te preocupes estaré bien - le respondió Susana intentando sonreír.  
  
No señora, - tomándola de los hombros y conduciéndola hacia el comedor - ahora mismo se va a sentar en esa mesa y va comerse todo el desayuno que la Sra. Angle le preparo con tanto cariño - la regaño James en tono paternal.  
  
Pero, James de verdad que no tengo hambre - Se quejo Susana -  
  
Entonces la acusare con la Sra. Angle, esta muy molesta, amenazo que le daría el alimento con una cuchara, igual que a un bebe si usted se negaba a comer.  
  
Susana sonrió, James parecía un Padre amoroso regañando a su hija traviesa - Esta bien comeré, pero no me acuses con la Sra. Angle - lo beso en la mejilla, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar.  
  
¡James!  
  
¿Sí señora.?  
  
Puedes decirle a Ernest que tenga listo el auto, quiero salir en media hora.  
  
Como usted ordene señora - antes de salir del comedor en busca del chofer, James se aseguro que Susana se comiera todo el desayuno.  
  
Una hora más tarde, en la oficina del Sr. Charles Stewart  
  
Disculpe Sr. Stewart, la Sra. Grandchester acaba de llegar.  
  
Dile que pase, por favor Mary.  
  
Enseguida Señor.  
  
El Sr. Charles Stewart, era desde hacia muchos años gran amigo de la familia Marlow y también su abogado.  
  
Susana, que alegría verte - la saludo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Como estas Tío Stewart - besándolo en la mejilla - (Susana le tenia tanto cariño, que lo llamaba tío aunque no lo era)  
  
Ven siéntate, ¿cómo has estado? No tienes muy buena cara - inquirió preocupado, arqueando una ceja-  
  
Estoy bien, solo tengo un simple resfriado - respondió ella - ¿Tiene lo que le pedí? - cambiando el tema -  
  
Si, ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer? - le pregunto mirándola a la cara para ver como reaccionaba.  
  
Es lo que debí hacer desde un principio - contesto ella resignada, aferrando su bolso con fuerza y desviando la mirada, para que el Sr. Stewart no pudiera darse cuenta de lo realmente sentía  
  
Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te casaras con ese hombre, siempre supe que no te quería, no se como te dejaste convencer por tu madre - Replico Charles mortificado, entregándole un sobre -  
  
No hizo falta que ella me convenciera, yo quería creer que con mi amor seria suficiente y Terry aprendería a amarme - Tomando el sobre y apretándolo contra su pecho-  
  
No entiendo como puedes querer a un hombre que te ha tratado de la forma en que el lo a hecho - censuro el Sr. Stewart, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
No sea injusto Tío - suplico Susana, levantando la vista y mirando al Sr. Stewart directo a los ojos - Terry no tiene la culpa de nada, el siempre a sido cariñoso conmigo y nunca me trato mal o me falto el respeto. Uno no puede ordenarle al corazón a quien amar y a quien no.  
  
¡Que no te falto el respeto! - exclamo molesto Charles, apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio, apunto de levantarse - y todos esos rumores de que tiene varias amantes -  
  
Son solo eso, rumores - contesto Susana defendiendo a Terry - Por favor Tío no sigamos hablando de esto, ¿Si?. - lo miro suplicante, Susana temía que si seguían no podría aguantar más y comenzaría a llorar-  
  
Esta bien Susi - contesto resignado, sentándose y levantando los brazos hacia el techo en señal de frustración - pero no importa lo que digas, nunca cambiare de opinión, ese actor no merece el amor que le tienes.  
  
Susana no respondió, como podía hacerle entender a su Tío que en esta historia no habían culpables, todos eran víctimas del destino. Terry lo había intentado, realmente había tratado de amar a Susana, pero Susana no pudo lograr llenar el vacío que dejo Candy en su corazón, él le pertenecía a ella y no importa lo que pasara, eso nunca cambiaría.  
  
Susana emitió un largo y profundo suspiro - ¿Lo demás que le encargue? ¿Pudo hacerlo? - le pregunto al fin.  
  
Si, ya esta todo listo, solo espero que digas ¿Cuando?.  
  
Será mañana en la noche, en cuanto termine la obra, ¿No le ha dicho nada a mis Padres?, ¿Verdad? - pregunto Susana preocupada.  
  
No, tranquila, pero tú madre se molestara mucho conmigo, cuando se entere.  
  
Lo más seguro, pero es mi vida y ya es hora de que yo empiece a tomar mis propias decisiones, además cuando se entere, será demasiado tarde y no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo -  
  
¿Y Terry? ¿Estas segura que él quiere esto?  
  
Sé que él nunca rompería su promesa, por ese motivo he tomado esta decisión. Por favor Tío, le pido nuevamente que solo le diga lo que acordamos, no importa lo que haga o diga.  
  
Esta bien Susana, te lo prometo - levantándose de la silla para acercarse a Susana, se inclino y la tomo de las manos- prométeme que tu estarás bien y me llamaras si tienes problemas o necesitas algo, lo que sea, no importa la hora. ¿Entendido.?  
  
Se lo prometo Tío - abrazándolo con fuerza  
  
Cuídate mucho mi pequeña Susi - besándola en la frente y acariciando su cabello-  
  
Será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía - Charles la ayudo a levantarse y la acompaño hasta la puerta.  
  
Adiós pequeña, te extrañare - apretándola contra su pecho.  
  
Adiós Tío Charles, no se preocupe, estaré bien dándole un beso y saliendo de la oficina.  
  
Más tarde en el teatro.  
  
Al fin habían terminado de ensayar con el vestuario completo, solo faltaban afinar algunos detalles y la obra estaría lista para estrenarse mañana, Terry estaba agotado, la tensión era muy fuerte pero estaba complacido. Todas las entradas estaban agotadas  
  
Había mucha expectación, la critica se encontraba dividida. Un grupo consideraba que Terry haría un buen papel interpretando a Cyrano, mientras que otro (los más conservadores), no estaban de acuerdo, opinaban que Terry era aun muy joven para interpretar un personaje de ese tipo, no era lo mismo hacer de Romeo o Hamlet, que representar a un hombre maduro como Cyrano  
  
Se encontraba en su camerino cambiándose de ropa cuando entro Robert Hathaway, no solo era el propietario de la compañía de teatro Stanford a la que pertenecía Terry, sino que era la única persona a la que Terry consideraba su amigo.  
  
Bueno Terry estas listo, nos vamos.  
  
Si, solo deja que termine de cambiarme.  
  
La obra va muy bien, será un éxito seguro - comentaba alegre el empresario mientras curioseaba por el camerino.  
  
Espero que la critica opine lo mismo - decía Terry detrás del biombo.  
  
No te preocupes, ya veras que los tendrás comiendo de tu mano - Había encontrado una carta de las tantas que las admiradoras le enviaban enamoradas a Terry.  
  
Eres demasiado optimista Robert - Le respondió Terry saliendo de detrás del biombo, mientras se abrochaba la camisa- Harold del New York Post, es un hueso duro de roer, esta convencido que en lugar de interpretar a Cyrano, debería hacer el papel del joven Cristian.  
  
No le hagas caso, tú eres un primer actor, jamás te conformes con papeles secundarios - le respondió Hathaway, mientras acercaba el sobre a su nariz para aspirar el suave aroma que emanaba y le guiñaba un ojo a Terry en señal de complicidad.  
  
Lo que tu digas - exclamaba Terry, quitándole la carta y guardándola en un cajón - ¿A donde vamos?.  
  
Que tal si vamos a lo de "JOE", es tranquilo y así podemos hablar sin que nos molesten - resignado, cuando el era un joven actor, también había recibido de esas cartas, pero no tanto como Terry.  
  
Me tienes intrigado, ¿No puedes adelantarme algo? - Pregunto curioso Terry.  
  
Aguanta muchacho, prefiero decírtelo delante de un buen vaso de Whiskey. -Pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Terry en señal de camaradería y empujándolo hacia la puerta.  
  
Terry se sentía un poco cohibido con esos gestos de cariño que le prodigaba Robert, no estaba acostumbrado, como le hubiese gustado llevarse así con su Padre, el Duque de Granchester.  
  
- ¿Por qué Padre?, ¿Por qué nunca nos llevamos bien?, ¿Será que mi presencia te hacia recordar a mi Madre?, Si te hubieras quedado con ella, ¡tal vez!, ¡Solo tal vez!, Hubiéramos sido una familia feliz y Candy, estaría a mi lado - pensó Terry con melancolía - al final Terry sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban, se relajo y se dejo guiar por su amigo.  
  
Ya en el restaurante  
  
Terry que alegría verte - saludo la camarera, dándole un apasionado beso a Terry en los labios.  
  
Era una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, tenia treinta años pero parecía tener diez años menos. El color de su cabello contrastaba con el color blanco de su piel, dándole una apariencia exótica. La gente murmuraba que ella y Terry tenían un amorío, pero ellos solo eran buenos amigos, cuando Terry estaba deprimido y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, siempre recurría a Eloise, ella lo escuchaba y lo consolaba.  
  
Como estas Eloise - le contesto Terry, respondiendo al beso y tomándola de la cintura..  
  
¿Y yo?, Acaso estoy pintado - reclamo Robert.  
  
Claro que no mi amor - respondió Eloise, alejándose de los brazos de Terry y dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios a Robert - tú sabes que eres mi primer amor - volteándose hacia Terry y guiñándole el ojo seductoramente.  
  
Así, esta mejor - comento complacido Robert - Ven Terry vamos a sentarnos lejos de la puerta para que no nos molesten.  
  
Les traigo lo de siempre chicos - pregunto Eloise  
  
Si, pero trae la botella de Whiskey completa, tengo que celebrar - le respondió Robert mientras le daba un palmada en las nalgas a la camarera.  
  
¡Hey¡ Cuidado, si no te portas bien llamare a tú esposa - exclamo Eloise divertida-  
  
¡Perfecto¡ -Respondió Robert - ¿Que tal si salimos los cuatro de farra esta noche?.  
  
¡Oye Robert!, Yo no puedo beber mucho, debo estar bien para el estreno de mañana - le advirtió Terry preocupado.  
  
Y quien dijo que ibas a beber - exclamo Robert - tu solo vas a tomar agua, mientras nosotros nos emborrachamos ¿Verdad Eloise? - soltando una gran carcajada por la ocurrencia.  
  
Eres un niño muy travieso, Robert - dijo Eloise agarrándole las mejillas con las dos manos y pellizcándoselas - nos vemos ahora chicos.  
  
Eloise se marcho a buscar las bebidas mientras los dos amigos se acomodaban en una mesa que quedaba al fondo del bar.  
  
Bueno Robert, ¿Cual es el misterio que te traes? - pregunto Terry, ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.  
  
Veras, tengo un amigo en Chicago y acaba de remodelar un teatro de su propiedad. Me pregunto si estoy interesado en presentar una obra para la inauguración, le dije que seria todo un honor.  
  
¡Chicago! - exclamo Terry  
  
Me gustaría presentar a Cyrano- ¿Tú que opinas? Terry - Robert estudio la reacción de Terry, el sabia sobre Candy y que ella vivía en Chicago-  
  
¡Chicago! - volvió a exclamar Terry - ¡Chicago!, Podría ver a mi querida "Tarzan Pecosa"- pensaba Terry.  
  
¿Terry?, Si no quieres ir no te preocupes, sabes que tengo otro grupo ensayando "Romeo y Julieta", podría mandarlos a ellos - Comento ansioso Robert.  
  
No, por mi no hay problema - le respondió Terry - siempre y cuando el resto del elenco este de acuerdo.  
  
Hablaremos mañana con ellos, veras que todo saldrá bien - le respondió aliviado Robert..  
  
¿Cuándo seria? - pregunto Terry  
  
A fines del mes de Julio.  
  
¡A fines de mes! - exclamo Terry asombrado - pero si eso es en tres semanas y el estreno es mañana ¿Estas seguro?.  
  
Completamente, deja de preocuparte Terry, vamos brindemos - llenando los dos vasos - Salud.  
  
Salud.  
  
Mientras Terry bebía el trago, no dejaba de pensar que pronto vería a Candy, hacia tanto tiempo, ¿Cuántos son? ¿Dos ò tres años?, Le parecían una eternidad. ¿Cómo estará ella?, De repente se acordó del articulo del periódico, ¿Será cierto? - se tomo el trago de un solo golpe, ya se disponía a servirse otro cuando Robert lo detuvo -  
  
Quieto muchacho, tómalo con calma, Eloise - grito Robert - donde están los platos, tenemos hambre.  
  
Aquí estoy, Boby, no tienes que gritar.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar Terry ayudo a Robert a llegar a su casa, ya que casi se había bebido la botella el solo.  
  
Susana oyó cuando Terry llego a la casa, era muy tarde, en eso sintió que Terry se detenía delante de su puerta - Susana aguanto la respiración - ¿Será posible?, ¿Será que aun hay esperanzas?, Después de todo - Se quedo callada escuchando - volvió a escuchar los pasos- Terry, se dirigía a su cuarto.  
  
¡No!, Solo era una ilusión - pensó Susana deprimida, abrazando la almohada.  
  
Al día siguiente en el estreno.  
  
La Madre de Terry, Eleonor Baker y Susana se instalaron en un palco reservado especialmente para ellas, la obra estaba por comenzar, Susana estaba emocionada y triste a la vez, esta seria la última vez que lo vería actuar, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba todo arreglado, seria esa noche o nunca. Tenia tantas dudas, ¿Y sí se arrepentía a ultima hora?, ¿Y sí hablaba con Terry?, ¿Y sí Terry le confesaba que la amaba?, ¿Y sí......?,  
  
¡No!, - se dijo a si misma- deja de engañarte, Terry no te quiere y nunca lo hará, tomaste una decisión y ya no puedes cambiar de opinión, es hora que sigas tú camino y Terry el suyo - cerro lo ojos y suspiro.  
  
¿Estas bien Susana? - le pregunto Eleonor colocando una mano sobre la de ella.  
  
Sí, estoy bien, lo que pasa es Terry a trabajado mucho para personificar a Cyrano y estoy muy preocupada, por como lo va a tratar la critica, Ud. sabe que a veces son muy duros y si no les gusta la actuación de Terry, temo que él no lo soporte - le respondió Susana, disimulando intranquila -  
  
¡Oh!, cariño, estoy segura que Terry lo hará muy bien, además ya tiene la madures para distinguir cuando una crítica es sincera ò no - la tranquilizo Eleonor-  
  
Tiene razón Sra. Eleonor - respondió Susana asintiendo con la cabeza - ¡Oh!, Ya va a empezar la obra - susurro Susana.  
  
No había terminado de hablar Susana cuando se corrió el telón, apareció Terry vestido de Cyrano, la gente aplaudió asombrada, a pesar del maquillaje y la nariz falsa Terry se veía increíble, se saco el sombrero e hizo una reverencia al publico, ocasionando que este aplaudiera con más entusiasmo.  
  
El primer acto empieza cuando los personajes van al teatro, a Cyrano no le gusta el autor de la obra y decide sabotearla, el Vizconde no está de acuerdo con el poeta y empieza a burlarse de su nariz, Cyrano se ríe y le pregunta si no puede ser más original con los insultos, ¿Es que acaso le falta ingenio?. Sì ese es el problema, el le dará algunas ideas...  
  
Cyrano (Terry) comienza a recitar:  
  
.....Descriptivo: ¿Es un cabo? ¿Una escollera?  
Mas, ¿qué digo? !Si es una cordillera!"  
  
Curioso: "¿De que os sirve ese accesorio?  
¿De alacena, de caja o de escritorio?"  
  
Burlón: "¿Tanto a los pájaros amáis,  
Que en el rostro una Alcántara les dais?"  
  
Previsor: "Tal nariz es un exceso:  
Buscad a la cabeza contrapeso".  
  
Dramático: "Evitad riñas y enojos:  
Si os llegara a sangrar, diera un Mar Rojo."  
  
Respetuoso: "Señor, os besó la mano:  
Digna es vuestra nariz de un soberano..."  
  
Si había alguna duda de que Terry podía con el personaje, todas quedaron aclaradas, Terry no solo interpretaba a Cyrano, él se había convertido en Cyrano, el publico no paraba de aplaudir cada vez que terminaba una escena, reían y lloraban con el, Terry los había hecho sentir que el realmente sufría por un amor no correspondido.  
  
Susana sufría, al ver a Terry representando a Cyrano se dio cuenta que él nunca fue suyo, ni lo seria. Terry no estaba actuando, realmente el sentía lo que decía.  
  
Cuando el personaje de Roxana le decía a Cyrano que estaba enamorada de Christian, Terry recordaba el anuncio del posible compromiso de Candy con Adrián y de solo pensar que ella pudiera amar a otro hombre que no fuera él, le desgarraba el corazón, haciendo que su actuación fuera increíblemente realista.  
  
Estamos en el último acto, Roxana se recluyo en un convento después de que Christian muriera en una batalla, Cyrano durante catorce años la ha ido a visitar todas las tardes, pero esta será la última, le tendieron una emboscada e intentaron matarlo, ha quedado mortalmente herido. Cyrano le pide por favor a Roxana que le deje leer la carta que ella cree que escribió Christian antes de morir (realmente fue Cyrano quien lo hizo).  
  
Cyrano (Terry) comienza a leer la carta  
  
"Por ti, mi encanto,  
rebosa el corazón amor inmenso;  
y muero, y mis miradas codiciosas,  
festín supremo de mis ojos ebrios  
con tu beldad  
  
Roxana ¡Qué bien leéis!  
  
Cyrano "... ya nunca  
al vuelo besarán tu menor gesto.  
Todos hoy los refleja, enardecido,  
En trance tan cruel, mi pensamiento;  
Y uno entre los demás: el que te es propio  
Al acercar los primorosos dedos  
A la frente...."  
  
Roxana Qué bien leéis - va oscureciéndose sensiblemente  
  
Cyrano "Y ansió Gritar, y grito: ¡Adiós!...."  
  
Roxana ¡Oh! Leéis...  
  
Cyrano "Mi dueño..  
  
Roxana ... con una voz....  
  
Cyrano "....mi dicha, mi tesoro...."  
  
Roxana ...!que yo escuche otra vez! - se le acerca sin que él lo note, se coloca detrás del sillón, se inclina y mira la carta. La oscuridad aumenta.  
  
Cyrano "De mis recuerdos  
Ni un punto se alejo tu bella imagen,  
Porqué soy, y seré después de muerto,  
Quien te ama, quien por ti...."  
  
Roxana Poniéndole una mano en el hombre - ¿Cómo es posible que a oscuras leáis? Yo nada veo.  
  
Cyrano se estremece, se vuelve, ve a Roxana, hace un movimiento de espanto, baja la cabeza. Luego, entre las sombras que ya los envuelve por completo, Roxana, con las manos juntas, dice lentamente, deteniéndose en cada palabra.  
  
Roxana ¡Infeliz! ¡Y pasasteis catorce años como amigo viniendo a este convento para mi distracción!...  
  
Cyrano ¡Ah Yo, Roxana....  
  
Roxana ¡Quien me amaba, erais vos!  
  
Cyrano ¡No!  
  
Rosana ¡Conocerlo debí cuando mi nombre proferíais!  
  
Cyrano ¡No era yo! ¡No era yo!  
  
Roxana con vehemencia  
  
¡Vos! ¡Oh! ¡Comprendo cuán generosa fue vuestra impostura!  
¡Las cartas!...!Erais vos!  
  
Cyrano ¡No!  
  
Roxana Los conceptos apasionados...  
  
Cyrano ¡No!  
  
Roxana La voz que pude aquella noche oír..., ¡vos!, ¡todo vuestro!  
  
Cyrano ¡Juro que no!  
  
Roxana ¡Vibraba allí vuestra alma!  
  
Cyrano Yo nos os amaba.  
  
Roxana ¡Si!  
  
Cyrano ¡Tened por cierto que era el otro!  
  
Roxana ¡Mentira! ¡Vos, vos erais!  
  
Cyrano ¡Ah, no, no,!  
  
Roxana ¿A qué negarlo, si el acento os vende? ¡Vaciláis!  
  
Cyrano vencido, con pasión  
  
¡No, no amor mío, yo no os amé jamás!  
  
Roxana ¡Ah! ¡Mis recuerdos!...  
¡Un mundo hecho pavesas, que renace!...  
¿Por qué, por que ocultasteis tanto tiempo,  
Cyrano, vuestra amor, si estaba escrito  
Por vos ese billete, si era vuestro  
Ese llanto?...  
  
Cyrano dándole la carta  
Esa sangre era la suya  
  
Roxana Entonces ¿por qué hemos dejado que ese sublime silencio hoy se rompa?  
  
Cyrano ¡No! Es el cuento donde se dice "Te amo" al príncipe avergonzado de su fealdad, pero ésta se desvanece al oír esas palabras de luz. Pero fíjate en que yo sigo igual.  
  
Roxana ¡Yo he sido la causa de tu desgracia! ¡Yo, yo....!  
  
Cyrano ¿Vos? ¡Al contrario! Ignoraba la dulzura femenina.....  
  
Le Bret fiel amigo de Cyrano señalando a la luna - Aquí está tu otra amiga, que viene a verte.  
  
Cyrano ya veo  
  
Roxana Yo no amaba más que a un ser y lo he perdido dos veces.  
  
Cyrano Le Bret, voy a subir a la luna, sin necesidad de inventar hoy, maquina alguna - exclamo Cyrano en un último suspiro.  
  
Cae el telón, el publico se levanta y comienza a aplaudir, piden que Terry salga, se vuelve a levantar el telón y aparece Terry, toma su sombrero, se inclina y hace una reverencia hacia el publico, luego se voltea en dirección a donde están su Madre y Susana, vuelve a inclinarse.  
  
El publico no para de aplaudir, Terry a estado magnifico, el resto del elenco sale a escena, pero la gente solo grita ¡TERRY!, ¡TERRY!, hasta el mismo Harold del New York Post, esta de pie aplaudiendo y silbando. Terry hace otra reverencia y se cierra el telón.  
  
¡Muchacho! - exclama emocionado Robert, abrazando a Terry - escucha como te aclaman, lo has logrado.  
  
Terry no sabia que decir, aun no se había recobrado, estaba impresionado con la reacción del publico.  
  
Vamos Susana a felicitar a Terry - dijo Eleonor emocionada, tomándola de la mano y saliendo las dos del palco.  
  
Una vez tras bastidores Susana se encuentra con el elenco de la obra, aquello parecía un manicomio, todos estaban muy emocionados, la obra había sido todo un éxito. De repente Susana ve a Karen la actriz que interpreto el papel de Roxana (también era la que sustituyo a Susana cuando tubo el accidente, en el papel de Julieta,), hablando con otra chica del grupo  
  
Que emoción Karen, ¿Crees que también les gustara en Chicago? - pregunto la chica  
  
Estoy segura Sally - le respondió Karen - Veras que todos en Chicago adoraran a Terry.  
  
¿Chicago? - pregunto Susana sorprendida.  
  
Karen se volteo al oír la voz de Susana  
  
¡Sí! Chicago, ¿Acaso Terry no te dijo que vamos a presentar la obra en Chicago a fin de mes? - le respondió con malicia Karen.  
  
¡Ah! Sí, lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado - le contesto Susana, disimulando para que Karen no se diera cuenta, lo mal que le había caído la noticia.  
  
¿Susana estas bien? - pregunto Terry preocupado, se había acercado al ver a Susana y a Karen hablando, él sabia que Karen nunca perdía una oportunidad para lastimarla.  
  
Susana lo miro a los ojos - ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que iban a ir a Chicago? - le pregunto molesta en vos baja.  
  
No lo supe hasta anoche, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo - le respondió casi en un susurro Terry.  
  
¿Vas a verla a ella? ¿Verdad? - le reclamo dolida Susana  
  
Por favor Susi, ¿Por qué te haces eso? - Susurro Terry afligido.  
  
Susana quería llorar, ni en su última noche con Terry podía dejar de mencionarse el nombre de Candy.  
  
Será mejor que me vaya, no me siento bien - dijo con tristeza Susana  
  
Ernest te llevara a casa, hablaremos mañana Susi - dijo Terry, agarrándole el rostro con la manos y besándola en la frente.  
  
- ¡Sí!, hablaremos mañana - susurro Susana y sin darle tiempo a Terry de reaccionar coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.Terry tomo a Susana de la cintura, correspondiendo al beso. No se atrevió a rechazarla delante de todos, no seria justo para ella.  
  
"Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be all right  
and I shall believe  
  
I'm broken in two  
and I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
when I'm so all alone  
but I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
you think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
"Ven a mi ahora  
y pon tus manos en mi  
  
aun si esto es una mentira  
  
di que todo estará bien  
  
y lo creeré"  
  
Estoy rota en dos  
  
y se que tu estas en mi  
  
que solo voy a casa  
  
cuando estoy completamente sola  
  
pero lo creo  
  
Porque no todo va a ser de la manera  
  
en que tu piensas que debe ser  
  
Parece que cada vez que trato de hacer lo correcto  
  
todo cae sobre mi  
  
Por favor di honestamente que no dejaras que me rinda  
  
y lo creeré  
y lo creeré  
  
Susana se alejo de Terry, estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo  
  
Adiós Terry, mi amor  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
you won't give up on me  
and I shall believe  
I shall believe  
and I shall believe  
  
Porque no todo va a ser de la manera  
  
en que piensas que debe de ser  
  
Parece que cada vez que trato de hacer lo correcto todo cae sobre mi  
Por favor di honestamente  
Que no me dejaras rendirme  
  
y lo creeré  
y lo creeré  
y lo creeré  
  
Shery Crow " I Shall Belive"  
  
Se encamino hacia la salida y cuando paso por el lado de Karen le sonrió - Te felicito Karen, estuviste muy bien - mirando a Karen con actitud triunfante.  
  
¡Gracias Susana! - le respondió Karen sorprendida - Espero te mejores. - no entendía lo que había pasado en ese momento entre Terry y Susana, ella creía que su matrimonio no iba bien, pero ahora ese beso.....  
  
Terry vio como Susana se alejaba, no sabia que era pero algo había cambiado en ella, esa forma de despedirse de él, tenia la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar, cuando se disponía a ir tras de Susana, apareció Robert y lo tomo del brazo.  
  
Vamos Terry, los reporteros te esperan - le dijo Robert mientras lo llevaba hacia su camerino.  
  
¡Espera Robert! - dijo Terry, intentando soltarse - debo hablar con Susana  
  
Lo harás luego, los muchachos están muy emocionados y todos quieren ser el primero en entrevistarte. ¡Vamos!.  
  
Bien te sigo - dijo resignado Terry, mientras veía a Susana alejarse.  
  
Esa misma noche en la madrugada.  
  
Terry llega a la casa, se dirige al cuarto de Susana, se siente intranquilo, tiene la sensación de que algo va a pasar. Llama a la puerta.  
  
¿Susana?, ¿Estas despierta? - nadie responde, se apoya en la puerta y esta se abre, el cuarto esta oscuro, se acerca a la cama y vuelve a llamar.  
  
¿Susana? ¿Cariño, estas despierta? - cuando llega al pie de la cama se sorprende, Susana no esta acostada en la cama, escudriña el cuarto pero no la ve por ningún lado. Observa la cómoda, no hay nada, ni sus perfumes, ni los cepillos o el maquillaje, teme lo peor, con miedo se dirige al armario y lo abre, esta vació, la ropa de Susana no esta.  
  
¡JAMES!, - grita Terry asustado, mientras baja las escaleras corriendo.  
  
Sí señor.  
  
La Sra. Susana ¿Dónde esta? - pregunta Terry casi sin aliento.  
  
La Señora se ha marchado - le respondió James con voz temblorosa.  
  
¿SUSANA SE HA IDO? - grita angustiado Terry - PERO ¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?.  
  
No lo sé Señor, solo me pidió que le entregara este sobre - entregándole el mismo sobre que Charles Stewart le había dado a Susana.  
  
Terry se quedo viendo el sobre, no se atrevía a agarrarlo, tenia miedo de lo que podía haber dentro.  
  
¿Señor? - pregunto James, extendiéndole nuevamente el sobre.  
  
Terry con mano temblorosa aferra el sobre y se encamina a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de él, lo deja sobre el escritorio, camina hacia el minibar y se sirve una copa de coñac, se toma el trago de un solo golpe, lo necesitaba para darse valor y poder abrir el sobre.  
  
Abre el sobre, dentro hay unos papeles y dos cartas. Se sienta en un sillón y comienza a leer la carta que esta con su nombre.  
  
Mi querido Terry;  
  
Te escribo esta carta porque no tengo valor para despedirme de ti en persona, te pido me perdones por haber sido tan egoísta y permitir que te casaras conmigo, aunque yo sabia que a quien amabas realmente era a Candy. Me he dado cuenta que lo nuestra nunca debió ser, te amo demasiado y quiero que seas feliz, aunque esa felicidad sea en brazos de otra mujer que no sea yo..  
  
En este sobre encontraras unos documentos, son los papeles para anular nuestro matrimonió, yo ya los firme, solo falta que tú también los firmes y se los entregues al Tío Charles, él ya sabe que hacer. También hay una carta para Candy, por favor entrégasela.  
  
No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, por favor no me busques.  
  
Por siempre tuya;  
  
Susana.-  
  
Terry no podía creer lo que leía, Susana lo había abandonado, se sentía tan miserable, coloco los papeles dentro del sobre y salió del despacho.  
  
¡JAMES! - grito  
  
Sí señor,  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Susana se fue? - le pregunto Terry angustiado  
  
Hace como unas dos horas señor - le respondió el mayordomo  
  
¿Ernest la llevo a algún lugar o alguien la paso buscando?- volvió a preguntar Terry cada vez más desesperado.  
  
La señora se fue en un auto con el Sr. Stewart.  
  
¿Stewart? ¿Charles Stewart?  
  
Sí señor  
  
Terry salió corriendo a la calle se subió a su auto y tomo rumbo a la casa del Sr. Charles Stewart.  
  
¿Susana donde estas? - se preguntaba Terry angustiado.  
  
Terry se estaciono enfrente de la casa, se bajo del auto y comenzó a golpear la puerta de la casa desesperado  
  
¡STEWART! - Grito Terry.  
  
La puerta se abrió y apareció el Sr. Stewart - ¿Qué quieres Terry? - le pregunto  
  
Terry lo empujo y entro en la casa - ¡SUSANA! - la llamo Terry gritando.  
  
Ella no esta aquí Terry - le dijo Stewart.  
  
¡NO ME MIENTAS! - exclamo Terry - ya sé que fuiste tú quien se la llevo de la casa, ¿Dime donde esta? - agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo.  
  
Ya te dije que ella no esta aquí - tomándolo de las manos y obligándolo a soltarlo - De todas formas ¿Por qué la buscas? ¿Acaso no entiendes que ella ya no quiere saber más de ti? - le replico molesto.  
  
Por favor Stewart, dime donde esta - le suplico Terry angustiado  
  
Le prometí que no te lo diría, por favor Terry si sientes algo por ella, aunque sea solo un poco de cariño, déjala en paz no la busques, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz y a tú lado nunca lo será - le dijo Stewart colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Terry y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Terry asintió con la cabeza, se encamino hacia la salida, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, se volteo y se dirigió hacia Stewart , le extendió la mano y le dijo:  
  
Prométame que ella estará bien, que velara por que nada le pase - le suplico Terry  
  
Te lo prometo Terry - Acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano - ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tú parte?  
  
¡Sí!, Dígale que mi mayor dolor fue no poder amarla como ella se merecía y que nunca la olvidare - le respondió Terry melancólico- Adiós Stewart.  
  
Se lo diré, cuídate muchacho - El Sr. Stewart estaba asombrado, tal vez Susana tenia razón y Terry no era lo que él pensaba.  
  
Cuando Terry llego a su casa, se fue directo al cuarto de Susana, se paseo entre los muebles, en realidad el cuarto de Susana era el cuarto principal: el cuarto de los dos, sin embargo nunca fue así.  
  
Me has dado mi libertad Susana, pero ¿de qué me sirve si Candy esta con otro hombre? - pensó Terry, mientras se acostaba en la cama de Susana y abrazaba su almohada, aun podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar, no sabía si era de alegría, de miedo, de dolor, de frustración o. ¿por qué no? Quizá era el gran peso de la soledad, de ver que quien llenaba esa casa era Susana, y ahora ella no estaba, ni estaría más.- ¿Debería intentar buscarla?- pensó de pronto,- "Quizá, pero. ¿cómo no lastimarla? ¿Cómo intentar conseguir su perdón?- su mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido cada vez- ¡Candy! ¿Qué pasaría si te digiera que ahora soy libre? ¿Me amarás aun?.- su llanto se hacia cada vez más fuerte, de pronto Terence Grandchester, se convirtió en un niño de 9 años, que lloraba ante la inmensidad de posibilidades que se abrían a su paso, pero que seguía viendo insistentemente la puerta que se había cerrado. - ¡No me dejes!- grito pero no sabia a quien iba dirigida esa suplica, ¿A su madre Eleanor, cuando le dejo siendo niño? ¿A Candy que no quiso luchar por su amor? ¿O a Susana que había preferido dejarlo a verlo sufrir? (1)  
  
Al final se quedó dormido soñando que tenia a Candy entre sus brazos y se besaban, de repente la imagen de Candy cambió y se transformó en Susana, ella se estaba alejando y Terry quería alcanzarla pero no podía moverse, sus piernas no le obedecían, en eso la imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora era Candy la que se alejaba. ¡Corazón maldito que no sabes a quién amar! ¡Corazón infame que no tienes a quién amar!  
  
¡CANDY NO ME DEJES! - se despertó gritando Terry . ¡Corazón bendito que encontraste a quién amar!.  
  
_ Espero les haya gustado el Capitulo:  
  
Quisiera agradecerle de todo corazón a Khisztina, no solo por ser mi correctora de estilo (de verdad que tengo unos cuantos horrores ortográficos), sino también por ser mi co-escritora (al Cesar lo que es del Cesar), yo no sabia como plasmar en palabras como se sintió Terry cuando Susana lo abandono y Khrisztina lo logro. Espero que pronto se anime en escribir un fic, ya que estoy segura que será "padrisimo", como dicen nuestras amigas mexicanas.  
  
Quiero pedirle disculpas a todas las Alberfans, pero creo que Candy tiene demasiados enamorados, así que ¿por qué no nos deja a Albert para nosotros?, si pleaseeeeee...  
  
Cualquier comentario, consejo, critica, burla, ??, si están aburridas y no tienen a quien fastidiar, mi ? es loly2002@cantv.net - Prometo contestar.  
  
??LOLY? 


	9. Sombras en el horizonte

La vida te ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por  
Chriztina Lopez y Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo IX  
  
Sombras en el horizonte  
  
-Lakewwod  
  
Los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert ya estaban casi listos, Samantha, Annie y Archie llegaron por la mañana de tan ansiado día, mientras Annie se acomodaba en su habitación, Samantha y Albert daban un paseo por la mansión y Candy y Archie se habían reunido en la biblioteca.  
  
Archie no estoy muy segura - comentaba intranquila Candy  
  
¡A No!- Exclamo Archie, colocando las manos sobre su cintura y fingiendo estar molesto - No te vas a echar para atrás ahora, acuérdate que fue tú idea.  
  
¿Y sí no sale bien? ¿O no les gusta? - Preguntaba Candy, hecha un manojo de nervios, no hacia más que caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
  
Archie no tubo más remedio que sonreír, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy e hizo que se sentara en un sillón. El se arrodillo ante ella y la tomo de las manos.  
  
¿Qué paso? con la Candy tan segura de sí misma que vino a mí hace Tres meses y no dejo de molestarme día y noche durante una semana, hasta que me di por vencido y dije que si - pregunto Archie divertido-  
  
Tu no entiendes, aun no estoy lista, habrá mucha gente y seguro que me equivocare y la Tía Elroy se va a molestar conmigo, a Albert no le va a gustar ¡haré el ridículo delante de todos! - Exclamo Candy asustada mirando a Archie a los ojos.  
  
Tranquila Candy, todo saldrá bien, ¡Sí estas lista!, además eres muy buena, cualquiera diría que lo haces desde pequeña - le dijo Archie animándola y colocando una mano cariñosamente en la mejilla de Candy.  
  
En ese momento Samantha y Albert entraron a la biblioteca, Albert se preocupo al ver a Candy que parecía estar llorando y a Archie arrodillado delante de ella consolándola.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Té pasa algo, Candy? - pregunto Albert intranquilo y dirigiéndose hacia Candy -  
  
Candy y Archie pegaron un brinco por la sorpresa, cuando entro Albert, rápidamente se levantaron y le respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
  
No pasa nada Albert todo esta bien  
  
Ven Archie busquemos a Annie - dijo Candy mientras empujaba a Archie hacia la puerta.  
  
De aquí no sale nadie hasta que me expliquen que pasa - exclamo Albert intranquilo, colocándose delante de los chicos.  
  
Ya te dijimos que no pasa nada - le replico Candy, acercándose a Albert con una gran sonrisa en los labios y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la biblioteca junto con Archie.  
  
Albert se los quedo mirando receloso - Esos dos están tramando algo - le dijo Albert a Sam - estoy seguro.  
  
Deben de estar planeando alguna sorpresa para tu cumpleaños - comento Sam guiñándole un ojo a Albert.  
  
Eso es lo que temo - se quejo Albert, pasándose una mano por el cabello - los mantendré vigilados, todavía no se me olvida la broma que me jugaron el año pasado en esta misma fecha.  
  
¿Qué te hicieron?- le pregunto curiosa Sam  
  
Le hicieron creer a la bruja de Eliza que la Tía Elroy anunciaría en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que ella y yo estábamos comprometidos - le respondió Albert recordando ese día mientras observaba desde la ventana a Candy y Archie hablando con Annie en el jardín - no me la pude quitar de encima en toda la noche.  
  
Pobrecito mi niño - dijo Sam coqueta abrazándolo y dándole un beso apasionado en los labios - Mami se encargara de proteger a su bebe de esos niños malos - le susurro Sam al oído.  
  
Y si el niño de Mamá promete portarse bien, ¿Recibirá algún premio? - pregunto Albert con picardía al mismo tiempo que la besaba en el cuello.  
  
Eso ya lo veremos - respondió Sam, soltándose de Albert y tocándole la nariz con un dedo - además me prometiste que me mostrarías la mansión y aun nos faltan los pisos de arriba, vamos - tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la puerta.  
  
¡Oh! Sam - se quejo Albert fastidiado - ya estoy cansado, debemos llevar horas recorriendo la mansión.  
  
No seas exagerado - exclamo Sam, empezando a subir las escaleras.  
  
A regañadientes Albert siguió a Sam escaleras arriba. Poco a poco le fue mostrando las habitaciones, cada una tenia un pequeño salón de estar intimo que daba al jardín.  
  
Esta es la habitación de la Tía Elroy, a la derecha la de Candy, esta es la de Annie y Archie cuando vienen a pasar el fin de semana. Mi habitación es aquella al fondo del pasillo.  
  
Que casualidad - exclamo Sam fingiendo asombro - justo al lado de la mía - mirando a Albert con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa picara en los labios.  
  
Se me ocurrió que si necesitabas algo en la noche o tuvieras alguna pesadilla, yo podría venir enseguida a socorrerte - exclamo Albert poniendo cara de niño que no rompe un plato.  
  
Estoy segura que la Tía Elroy te creyó el cuento, pero mi hermano no se lo creerá. Así que no te extrañes si a mitad de la noche sales de tu cuarto y encuentras a Adrián junto con un perro guardián en mi puerta - comento Sam burlona.  
  
¡Adrián! - exclamo Albert - se me olvido que el también se va a quedar a pasar la noche aquí - Albert veía como sus planes se esfumaban como humo entre sus dedos.  
  
No sé que tenias planeado, pero te recuerdo que soy una dama - dijo Sam haciéndose la ofendida y dándole la espalda y alejándose de Albert.  
  
Espera Sam, te aseguro que nunca me paso por la mente hacer algo que pudiera molestarte - dijo Albert muy preocupado corriendo hacia ella.  
  
Oh Albert - exclamo Sam divertida - si pareces un niño sorprendido en plena travesura - Se acerco a él y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.  
  
Albert respiro aliviado - Ven quiero mostrarte algo - tomando a Sam de la mano y abriendo una puerta que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo.  
  
Cuando Sam entro se quedo asombrada, el salón era más grande que la biblioteca, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros, eran los retratos de la familia Andrew, empezando por William Andrew I. Sam comenzó a caminar admirando las pinturas, se detuvo delante de una, era el retrato de un joven de unos catorce o quince años, muy apuesto y vestido a la usanza escocesa y tocando una gaita, los ojos del joven eran de un azul intenso, se volteo hacia Albert y le pregunto:  
  
¿Eres tu Albert? El chico del cuadro.  
  
No - le respondió Albert - era Anthony mi sobrino  
  
Vaya - exclamo Sam - ahora entiendo por que Candy lo confundió contigo, tienen los mismos ojos - Sam se acerco al siguiente cuadro - y esta chica con un bebe entre sus brazos, tiene un cierto parecido a Candy, ¿Quién es?  
  
Ella era Pauna mi hermana, la madre de Anthony - contesto Albert con tristeza  
  
Era muy bonita, la extrañas mucho ¿Verdad? - le pregunto Sam  
  
Si, me sentí muy solo cuando ella murió, sabes ella fue más que una hermana para mí, era mi amiga y confidente - le respondió Albert mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir.  
  
Ya no te sentirás más solo, por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y nada ni nadie podrá volver a separarnos jamás.- le contesto Sam acercándose a Albert y rodeando su cuello con sus manos.  
  
Albert oculto su rostro entre los cabellos de ella y le susurro al oído: Te amo tanto Sam, por favor nunca me dejes, no sé que haría si te perdiera.  
  
Se quedaron un rato abrazados en silencio. Cuándo al final se separaron Sam levanto el rostro y se quedo mirando asombrada el cuadro que estaba detrás de Albert, él se dio cuenta y se volteo  
  
- ¿Quién es ese joven? - Le pregunto intrigada Sam  
  
Él era mi sobrino Stear, el hermano de Archie.  
  
¿El que murió en la guerra? - pregunto Sam  
  
Sí,  
  
Sam se acerco al cuadro y se quedo observando el rostro de Stear.  
  
¿Qué pasa Sam? - le pregunta Albert , al ver el interés de Sam en el cuadro.  
  
Es que su rostro me parece conocido, pero no me acuerdo donde lo he visto - le contesto Sam  
  
De repente llaman a la puerta, es Dorothy.  
  
Disculpe Sr. Andrew, la Sra. Elroy me mando a buscarlo, quiere consultar unos detalles de la fiesta con usted.  
  
Dile que enseguida voy Dorothy- contesto Albert mientras se dirigía a Sam para decirle algo pero ella levanto la mano y le dijo:  
  
Esta bien Albert, ve con Dorothy. Es tarde y debo comenzar a arreglarme para la fiesta, si quiero estar lista antes de que lleguen los invitados.  
  
¿Necesitas que te ayude? - le susurro Albert seductoramente al oído.  
  
No seria mala idea - le susurro Sam coqueta para que Dorothy no escuchara - pero creo que llegaríamos tarde a la fiesta y no se vería bien.  
  
Humm, creo que tienes razón - respondió Albert mordiéndole cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja - No vemos más tarde amor - Se despidió Albert saliendo de la habitación detrás de Dorothy  
  
Antes de salir de la habitación Sam miro por última vez el cuadro de Stear, de repente un recuerdo volvió a su mente y se le ilumino la mirada.  
  
Esa noche;  
  
Albert se encontraba junto con la Tía Elroy en el salón recibiendo a los invitados, se veía muy apuesto en su traje formado por el "Kilt" -falda típica escocesa- y sobre la camisa de lino blanco lucia un "Plaid" - manta escocesa listada a cuadros o "Tartan"- con los siete colores que representaban el linaje de la familia Andrew. Sam se acerco a Albert por la espalda para poder sorprenderlo, coloco una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo  
  
Disculpe caballero por casualidad ¿Será usted el cumpleañero?  
  
Albert se voltea y se la queda mirando embelesado, Sam lucia un precioso vestido confeccionado en "Chantu" de seda negro, el cuerpo del vestido era ajustado y sin mangas con la espalda descubierta y anudado al cuello. La falda tenia mucho vuelo y larga hasta cubrir los pies. Complementaba el vestido un hermoso chal estilo español tejido a mano en color madre perla. Tenia el cabello recogido en un moño alto y como única joya unos pendientes de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes.  
  
Pero es que no piensas decir nada - se quejo Sam desilusionada - acaso no te gusta mi vestido - alzando los brazos y dando una vuelta para que Albert pudiera admirarla mejor.  
  
Una vez recuperado de la impresión Albert dijo  
  
- ¿Qué si no me gusta?, Si alguien me preguntara en este instante cual seria mi mayor deseo, le diría que secuestrarte y llevarte a algún lugar donde ningún otro hombre osara colocar sus ojos en ti, ya que me has embrujado mi adorada hechicera - Acercándose a ella, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y besándola apasionadamente en los labios.  
  
¡Albert!, por favor que hay invitados presentes - exclamo la Tía Elroy escandalizada.  
  
Disculpe Tía, pero es no me pude contener - se disculpo Albert, volviendo a darle un beso a Sam, pero esta vez en el cuello.  
  
Espero sepas controlarte, no apruebo este tipo de espectáculos en publico - replico la Tía Elroy disgustada y alejándose de la pareja.  
  
¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, hermanita, con que ocasionando problemas - Era Adrián acercándose a la pareja - Espera a que se lo cuente a Papá - comento el muchacho divertido  
  
Por que no te vas a fastidiar a Candy, seguro que te debe de estar buscando - le contesto Sam irritada a su hermano.  
  
¡Huy! Que carácter, lo que te espera Albert - soltando una gran carcajada por la ocurrencia - Que más quisiera yo, pero es que no la encuentro, ¿No la habrán visto Uds. por casualidad?  
  
¿Cómo? - exclamo Albert extrañado - ¿Candy aun no ha bajado?  
  
¡Annie! - llamo Albert acercándose a la chica - ¿Sabes donde esta Candy?  
  
Ella aun no ha bajado Albert - le contesto Annie inquieta.  
  
¿Y Archie donde esta? - le pregunto Albert, recorriendo con los ojos el salón y tratando de localizar a su sobrino entre los invitados.  
  
Este..... me dijo que tenia que hacer algo y que ya venia - le respondió nerviosa Annie.  
  
¡ Aja!, yo tenia razón esos dos están planeando algo, te lo advierto Annie si me vuelven a jugar una broma como la del año pasado, te prometo que mando a tu querido maridito a trabajar en las minas de carbón en Africa - exclamo molesto Albert.  
  
¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?, Albert ¿Por qué le hablas así a Annie? - era Patty que acababa de llegar con Tom.  
  
Candy y Archie, están planeando hacerme otra broma pesada, pero esta vez no se las voy a aguantar - Le respondió Albert cada vez de peor humor.  
  
Patty te aseguro que ellos no están planeando nada malo - dijo Annie angustiada.  
  
¡Debería darte vergüenza WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW! - exclamo molesta Sam - ¿cómo se te ocurre tratar así a la pobre de Annie? - colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Annie para tranquilizarla - será mejor que le des una disculpa, sino yo te... - Al ver la cara de enojo que ponía Sam, Albert se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, enseguida se sintió mal y bajo la mirada como un niño que reconoce que ha hecho mal ¡Discúlpame! por favor Annie!- exclamo arrepentido Albert - No fue mi intención mortificarte........  
  
En ese momento se comenzaron a oír los acordes de unas gaitas, todos se voltearon para ver de donde provenía la música y observaron fascinados a Candy y a Archie bajando por la escalera principal del salón, iban vestidos con el traje típico escocés, igual al de Albert - Candy sostenía su "Plaid" con el broche que Albert había perdido una vez hacia tanto tiempo en la Colina de Pony y él le había pedido que se lo quedara cuando Candy intento devolvérselo - Cada uno tenia una gaita en sus manos y estaban tocando una canción de amor en honor de Albert.  
  
|Absorta en mis sueños, |Deep in my dreams, | |Te vi a mi lado. |I saw you close by my side. | |Y las palabras que me dijiste, |And the words you said to me, | |Me hicieron temblar. |Made me reel down deep inside. | | | | |Me cogiste de la mano, |My hand in your hand, | |Tan cálida y cariñosamente. |So warm and so lovingly. | |Dejando atrás todos mis sueños, |Leaving all my dreams behind, | | | | |¿Quién será mi príncipe |What is this wonder, | |maravilloso? |That love can make your feel? | |¿Qué maravilla es esta, |Am I deep now in slumber, | |Que te hace sentir amor? |Or is my prince real? | |¿Estoy profundamente dormida, |Now, now my dream, | |o es mi príncipe real? | | | |Morning has come, | |La mañana ha llegado, |My dreams are left far behind. | |Mis sueños han quedado atrás. | | | |Wonder who my prince will be. | |Ahora, ahora mi sueño, |Is standing close by mi side. | |Permanece a mi lado. |Saying words I wish to hear, | |Pronunciando palabras que deseo |And I'm reeling deep inside | |oír, | | |Y me estremezco en mi interior. |As I walk through Paris streets, | | |I know now what I shall find. | |Mientras camino por las calles de | | |París, |This smile on my face, | |Ahora sé lo que encontraré. |Will carry a love I have known. | | |Like a fairytale com true, | |Esta sonrisa en mi cara, |Oh, what joy this love has show. | |Transmite un amor que he conocido.| | | | | |Al igual que se realiza un cuento | | |de hadas, | | |Oh, qué felicidad me ha dado este | | |amor. | |  
  
Enya - El Príncipe Rana.  
  
¡Candy! ¡Archie! - exclamo Albert emocionado dirigiéndose hacia ellos cuando finalizaron de tocar.  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi querido Príncipe! - dijo Candy a punto de llorar por la emoción.  
  
Albert extendió sus brazos hacia Candy y Archie uniéndose los tres en un gran abrazo, la emoción que sentían no les permitía emitir palabra alguna, al fin Albert con las voz entrecortada por la emoción exclamo:  
  
¡Mi Princesa!, Jamás en mi vida espere recibir un regalo tan hermoso - dándole un beso cariñoso a Candy en la mejilla - Archie sé que prometiste no volver a tocar la gaita cuando murió Stear. No tengo palabras para expresarte lo que siento en este momento - dándole un fuerte abrazo a su sobrino.  
  
Candy me convenció - respondió Archie mirando a Candy con ternura - cada vez que tocaba la gaita me sentía solo y triste al no tener a Anthony y a Stear a mi lado, por eso hice esa promesa, pero Candy me abrió los ojos y me dijo que no estaba solo, que los tenia a todos Uds - señalando a Annie, Albert y a Candy - y si tenia paciencia y le enseñaba, entonces podríamos, junto contigo tocar en su memoria.  
  
Siento que Anthony y Stear nos están viendo desde el cielo felices y comparten este momento a nuestro lado - comento Candy emocionada y volviendo a abrazar a los muchachos.  
  
Todos en la fiesta comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Archie y a Candy por lo bien que habían tocado. La Tía Elroy abrazo a Candy emocionada.  
  
¡Ahora si eres toda una Andrew ¡- Exclamo la Tía Elroy orgullosa.  
  
Algo me dice que Archie no se va a las minas .... !AUHGG! - comento burlón Adrián cuando Sam le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas para que se callara.  
  
¿Minas? ¿Cuáles minas? - pregunto Archie, mirando a Adrián sin entender.  
  
No le hagas caso - le respondió Sam, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Adrián - mi hermano solo dice tonterías.  
  
Feliz cumpleaños querido Tío William - dijo Eliza acercándose y apartando disimuladamente a Candy de Albert y así, poder agarrase del brazo de él y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Gracias Eliza - dijo Albert intentando quitársela de encima.  
  
Mi querido Tío - dijo Eliza melosa - quisiera presentarte a un gran amigo mío - señalando a un joven que estaba a su lado y en el que Albert no había reparado. Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Andrew, Eliza no para de hablar de Ud. - comento el joven extendiendo su mano.  
  
Albert se quedo de una pieza, el amigo de Eliza era Jack Mc Person,  
  
¿Qué hace Usted en mi casa?, le reclamo Albert molesto ignorando la mano extendida del joven  
  
Candy no entendía la reacción de Albert, se quedo estudiando el rostro de Jack Mc Person, un chico mas o menos de la edad de Albert, quizá un par de años mas joven, su cabello rubio cenizo un poco ondulado pero perfectamente arreglado, delgado aunque incluso con ello se veía que poseía un cuerpo atlético, las facciones de su rostro eran finas, una nariz recta, sus labios delgados y perfectamente delineados, y unas cejas algo delgadas para ser las de un hombre enmarcaban unos ojos azules que rayaban en lo irreal pareciera la mirada insolente de un gato. Le parecía conocido. De pronto Jack hizo una mueca, que era mas bien una sonrisa burlona  
  
¡Candy! ¿Que ocurre? - le pregunto Adrián preocupado - ¿No es el mismo sujeto que se acerco a nosotros a la salida del restaurante, el día en que Sam se sintió mal?.  
  
Si, es el mismo hombre, pero no sé que esta pasando Adrián - le respondió Candy - ¿Quién será y por qué esta con Eliza? - se pregunto Candy preocupada.  
  
Eliza se soltó del brazo de Albert y se acerco a Jack  
  
¿Acaso ya se conocían? - pregunto Eliza, fingiendo sorpresa - Jack, Tú  
no me dijiste que conocías al Tío  
William - le comento al aludido, con la voz más dulce que tenía.  
  
Me debe de estar confundiendo con otra persona, querida Eliza - Respondió Jack, afligido, pero sin la menor sinceridad en sus palabras  
  
Claro que no te estoy confundiendo!!!- grito Albert mientras lo sujetaba por las solapas del traje, Jack sin inmutarse volvió a sonreír. Albert estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero escucho una voz llena de autoridad  
  
¡Albert suéltalo!- la voz de la Tía Elroy hizo que Albert reaccionara- No te voy a permitir que des espectáculos enfrente de los invitados  
  
Tía usted no entiende- se limito a decir Albert  
  
No me importa lo que aquí ocurra Albert, pro te recuerdo quién eres.- Albert tuvo que darle la razón a la Tía. - Ahora compórtate como lo que eres y atiende a tus invitados- la tía Elroy había sido muy directa y fría al decir estas palabras, y se fue. Albert volteo hacia donde se encontraba Jack y Eliza pero para su disgusto ellos ya se habían ido.  
  
¿En dónde están?- le preguntó a Sam, quien se sintió intimidada ante ese tono de voz que Albert estaba utilizando  
  
No lo sé Albert, yo . - Albert la tomó del brazo mientras le decía  
  
No te separes de mí, no voy a permitir que ese idiota intente lastimarte, enseguida le diré a George que lo busque y lo saque de aquí!!!- "esto me lo vas a pagar muy caro Elisa!!" Pensaba para sí Albert, que de pronto se había transformado en un hombre duro.  
  
Pasaron cerca de dos horas durante las cuales Albert no se había separado de Sam por nada, ambos eran presas de la tensión; Hubo un momento en que la Tía Elroy exigió que Albert fuera a atender a unos de los invitados, ya que eran antiguos amigos de la familia, además de ser socios en algunos negocios. Sam miró aterrada a Albert, puesto que George todavía no había podido sacar a Jack de la fiesta  
  
Albert!!! No me dejes sola!! - suplico Sam mientras en sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar lágrimas de desesperación y miedo puro No te preocupes amor mío, intentaré no demorarme, por favor intenta encontrar a alguno de los chicos .  
  
Albert!! No debes hacer demorar a tus invitados - la voz de la Tía Elroy lo interrumpió, así que comenzó a caminar para darle alcance, mientras Sam asentía con la cabeza indicándole que había entendido.  
  
Sam comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Candy, Adrián y los demás, sin embargo, un par de ojos con mirada felina ya habían reparado en ella y la seguían paso a paso. pero de igual manera Candy ya la había visto y se dirigía hacia ella junto con Adrián (la escena de Albert no había pasado desapercibida para ellos dos y querían pregutarle a Sam la razón)  
  
Jack miro a Sam y en su semblante se dibujo una expresión burlona  
  
Mi querida Samantha que alegría, nos volvemos a encontrar, pero que pequeño es el mundo - se acerco a Sam, le sujeto la mano he intento besársela, pero Sam logro liberar su mano y se alejo de él.  
  
No te atrevas a tocarme!!!- Dijo Sam con voz retadora, gracias al sonido de la fiesta su grito se apagó  
  
¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no deseas aunque sea un beso mío?- le preguntó Jack mientras se acercaba a ella de manera amenazadora. En un movimiento rápido la aprisionó entre sus brazos, Sam intento desesperadamente zafarse de esa repentina prisión Suéltame Jack!!! Suéltame o yo..  
  
¿O tú qué? Tú adorado noviecito no esta en este momento para defenderte!!! Y no creo que quieras armar un escándalo- esa amenaza hizo titubear por un momento a Sam, pero sólo fue un momento  
  
Auxilio!!!- grito Sam, pero la música sonaba muy fuerte ya. Nadie te escuchara!!!- le contesto Jack, mientras la obligaba a mirarlo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando.  
  
- No se atreva a poner sus sucias manos sobre ella - grito Albert  
mientras lo aventaba lejos de Sam y lo miraba con rabia  
contenida, parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.  
  
Jack se volteo hacia Albert mirándolo fijo a los ojos, se dirigió a Sam y le dijo en tono meloso y en voz baja para que solo ella y Albert pudieran escuchar  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sam? acaso a tu novio no le gusta que veas a tus antiguos amantes.  
  
¿Cómo te atreves? - exclamo Sam ofendida, dándole una bofetada en la cara.  
  
¡Oh vamos Samantha!, - exclamo Jack en tono retador, pasándose una mano por la mejilla - no te hagas ahora la santa, me acuerdo muy bien que eras tú la que siempre me buscaba, hasta llegaste a colarte en mi tienda de campaña una noche, suplicándome que te hiciera el amor.  
  
Samantha se acerco a Albert  
  
- Te juro que no es verdad - le dijo intentando controlar una  
lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.  
  
Albert levanto su mano hacia el rostro de Sam, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y dijo  
  
Lo sé mi amor - se volteo hacia Jack y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar  
le lanzo un gancho directo a la cara, el golpe fue dado con  
tanta fuerza que lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo y le hizo  
perder el equilibrio haciendo que Jack terminara en el suelo. Justo en  
ese momento ya Candy, Adrián, Archie, Patty, Tom y Eliza llegaban  
hasta ellos, mientras que la música había parado abruptamente, y los  
invitados los comenzaban a rodear.  
  
Jack se levanto y cuando se disponía a devolver el golpe, George se le acerco por detrás, deslizando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Jack, logrando inmovilizarlo, mientras Archie y Tom sujetaban a Albert evitando que golpeara nuevamente a Jack.  
  
Tranquilo Albert, deja que se lo lleven - dijo Archie, tratando de calmar a Albert  
  
George saca inmediatamente a este sujeto de mi casa - ordeno Albert - y avísale a los guardias que si lo vuelven a ver rondando por la mansión que llamen a la policía.  
  
Entendido Señor- respondió George, sujetando con más fuerza a Jack.  
  
Nos volveremos a encontrar Andrew y esta vez no tendrás a tus guardaespaldas para que te protejan - grito Jack intentando soltarse de George, quien junto con unos guardias lo sacaban a rastras de la mansión.  
  
¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo? - exclamo molesta la Tía Elroy  
  
Deberías preguntárselo a Eliza, Tía - respondió Albert irritado.  
  
Tía Elroy no sé porque dice eso el Tío William, yo no sabia que él y Jack se conocían - protesto Eliza, fingiendo inocencia.  
  
No seas cínica Eliza - le contesto Albert - tú sabias muy quien era ese hombre, lo que aun no comprendo es qué esperabas lograr al traerlo a mi casa.  
  
Tío William, de verdad yo no...  
  
¡Cállate Eliza!, - le ordeno molesto Albert - En el pasado te he perdonado todas tus maldades por consideración a la Tía Elroy, pero te lo advierto - se acerco a Eliza y tomándola del brazo le dijo amenazador, casi en un susurro - si descubro que tú y ese tipo están tramando algo en contra de Candy o de Sam......... - Albert no termino la frase, pero la profunda mirada de desprecio que le dirigió a Eliza hizo que esta retrocediera asustada.  
  
Albert soltó el brazo de Eliza y se dirigió a los invitados  
  
- Queridos amigos y familiares, quisiera pedirles mis más sinceras  
disculpas por lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero a veces es imposible  
evitar que personas indeseables - desviando la mirada hacia Eliza -  
asistan a una fiesta, por favor olviden este incidente y disfruten el  
resto de la velada.  
  
Una vez que Albert termino de hablar los invitados se encaminaron a la sala de baile, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Eliza y murmurar. Eliza intento disimular que no había pasado nada y se acerco a unas muchachas que conocía, pero las chicas al ver su intención se alejaron de ella, nadie quería estar cerca de Eliza y ganarse la enemistad de Albert.  
  
Archie se acerco a Eliza y le dijo  
  
Será mejor que te vayas Eliza  
  
Eliza se volteo y se lo quedo mirando, no lograba disimular el odio que sentía hacia todos, en especial hacia Candy que estaba hablando con Adrián  
  
- ¡Sí! Me voy pero no porque tú lo digas Archie - le contesto  
retadora - Disfruten cuanto puedan, por que al final el triunfo será  
mío - dijo Eliza mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su  
rostro.  
  
Archie se quedo muy preocupado por lo que dijo Eliza mientras la veía alejarse.  
  
¿Esta todo bien?, Mi amor - le pregunto Annie a Archie.  
  
No estoy muy seguro querida - le respondió Archie - creo que Eliza no esta bien de la cabeza, debemos tener mucho cuidado con ella.  
  
Tranquilo amor, tu sabes como es Eliza, solo es una niña mimada y caprichosa - exclamo Annie - no creo que se atreva hacer nada en contra de Candy y se arriesgue a perder sus privilegios como miembro de la familia Andrew.  
  
Tienes razón, ven vamos a reunirnos con Patty y Tom - Archie tomo a Annie de la mano y se dirigieron al salón.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sam se había acercado a Albert, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.  
  
¡Albert! - exclamo Sam nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
No debes preocuparte amor mío - le dijo Albert tomándole la mano y besándosela - YA TODO ACABO.  
  
¡Albert¡ tenemos que hablar - exclamo Adrián acercándose a la pareja junto con Candy.  
  
Hablaremos mañana - le respondió Albert a su cuñado.  
  
El otro día tú y George no me dijeron toda la verdad, me debes una explicación de lo que paso.- La voz de Adrián delataba cuán enojado estaba a pesar de que su cara bien podría decir lo contrario  
  
Ya te dije, hablaremos mañana, este no es el mejor momento - le contesto Albert dándole la espalda para dar finalizada la conversación y salió con Sam hacia el jardín.  
  
No entiendo Adrián - le pregunto Candy - ¿De qué hablaron Albert, George y Tú?.  
  
No puedo decirte nada Candy, lo siento le hice una promesa a Albert. Si quieres saber algo tendrás que preguntárselo a él directamente.  
  
Dudo que me diga algo, pero ya me encargare de averiguarlo por mi cuenta - comento Candy.  
  
Será mejor que nos unamos al grupo - dijo Adrián tomando a Candy del brazo y guiándola hacia el salón.  
  
En el jardín:  
  
Albert, ¿Qué hacia Eliza con Jack? - preguntaba intranquila Sam  
  
No estoy muy seguro - le respondió Albert  
  
Sam se acercó a Albert y lo miro a los ojos  
  
- Albert lo que dijo Jack sobre mí.....  
  
No te preocupes - dijo Albert colocando una mano sobre los labios de Sam para que no siguiera hablando - sé que no es verdad - le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y empezó a besarla. Sam respondió al beso ansiosa, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el de Albert. Fue un beso prolongado, que despertó muy pronto la pasión de él.  
  
Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta - exclamo Albert con la voz entrecortada - si seguimos aquí no podré controlarme y no creo que la Tía Elroy resista otro escándalo - termino diciendo, con picardía.  
  
Sam asintió con la cabeza y tomada de la mano con Albert se unieron a la fiesta. Aunque sin darse cuenta un par de ojos castaños, los habían estado observando todo el tiempo, las piezas de ajedrez se habían empezado a mover ¿en qué momento comenzarán a caer las piezas principales?  
  
Espero les haya gustado y quiero decirles que el merito no solo es mío, puede decirse que es 50% Khrisztina y 50% mío. Así que si hay algún tomatazo deberán picarlo en dos y enviárnoslos a cada una. JEJEJEJEJE. - No mentira - La verdad es que Khriztina ha sido una amiga muy especial y me ha planteado retos que yo sola no me hubiese atrevido hacer.  
  
Un fuerte abrazo y un beso a todas.  
  
Loly  
  
Albert por siempre y para siempre 


	10. Tristes Recuerdos

La vida te ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Por  
Chriztina Lopez y Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo X  
  
Tristes Recuerdos  
  
Albert se encontraba con George en la biblioteca, estaban revisando unos documentos para la reunión que tendrían el lunes con los Directivos del Banco, mientras esperaba que los demás terminaran de desayunar y así poder ir al lago a pasar el día, como lo habían planeado.  
  
1. Bueno Albert aquí me tienes - exclamo Adrián entrando en la habitación - ahora vas a decirme que fue lo que paso ayer y quiero la verdad.  
  
Albert alzo la cabeza y se quedo mirando a su cuñado y vio en su rostro que ya no podía inventar más excusas, Adrián aunque estaba muy molesto, trataba de disimularlo, pero sus ojos transmitían una frialdad que Albert nunca había visto. Albert asintió con la cabeza y le pidió a George que los dejara solos y cerrara la puerta al salir.  
  
George no se dio cuenta, pero cuando salió de la biblioteca, Candy venia del jardín y había visto a Adrián entrar, se acordó de lo que paso en la fiesta entre Albert y él. Se escondió y cuando vio a George alejarse se acerco y apoyo el oído en la puerta para así poder escuchar mejor lo que decían los dos hombres.  
  
1. Por favor Adrián toma asiento - le dijo Albert.  
  
1. Si no te molesta prefiero quedarme de pie - exclamo Adrián molesto  
  
1. Esta bien - dijo Albert levantándose y colocándose enfrente de Adrián - Ante todo quiero decirte que no te he mentido - exclamo Albert, tratando de calmar a su cuñado.  
  
1. Vamos Albert, no soy ningún niño, mentiras o medias verdades son lo mismo para mí - le respondió irritado Adrián colocando sus manos sobre el respaldo de un sillón - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el tipo que estaba con Eliza tenia algo que ver con mi hermana?  
  
1. Porque se lo había prometido a Sam - le respondió Albert viendo directamente a Adrián a los ojos.  
  
1. Pero ¿Quién es ese tipo? y ¿Por qué esta tras de mi hermana?  
  
1. Solo te puedo decir quien es, lo que busca aun no lo sé.  
  
1. ¿Entonces?.  
  
1. Cuando tu hermana estaba en Italia conoció a Jack Mc Person, el se había ofrecido para ser su guía y un día aprovechando que estaban solos en el campo Jack intento abusar de ella.  
  
1. ¿QUÉ? - grito Adrián apretando fuertemente las manos en el sillón -Si ese tipo se atrevió a tocar un solo cabello de mi hermana, te juro que lo matare...  
  
1. Espera Adrián cálmate - Albert se asusto al ver la expresión en el rostro de Adrián - Sam no exageraba - pensó - ¿Habré cometido un error al decirle lo que paso?, el muchacho que él conocía no se parecía en nada al hombre que tenia enfrente, esa mirada de odio que reflejaban sus ojos... - Albert se acerco a su cuñado y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho y le dijo para tranquilizarlo - Jack no pudo hacerle nada, ya que en ese momento aparecieron unos soldados y él se dio a la fuga.  
  
1. Pero... - Adrián se sentó en el sillón - ¿Por qué Sam nunca nos dijo nada? - exclamo el muchacho mortificado, agachando la cabeza y colocando las manos sobre la nuca.  
  
1. Creo que tenia miedo de tu reacción y la de tu familia - le contesto Albert aliviado, al ver que el muchacho se había calmado un poco - era impresionante como lograba cambiar de humor tan rápido, Sam también era así, pensó Albert, seguramente debe ser por su sangre Griega - cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el escritorio.  
  
Adrián levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando a Albert  
  
- Pero a ti si te lo contó - le reclamo Adrián dolido.  
  
1. Si, pero porque yo la obligue - le respondió Albert - Aquel día, cuando ese hombre se cruzo con nosotros en el restaurante, me di cuenta que algo malo pasaba, así que fui hasta tu casa y hable con ella, Sam no quería decirme nada, pero al final logre convencerla y que me contara todo, pero con la condición de que no les diría nada a Uds.  
  
1. Que buen hermano soy!!! - se burlo Adrián con tristeza, parándose del sillón y encaminándose hacia la puerta - mi hermana esta en problemas y yo ni cuenta me doy.  
  
Candy se asusto al oír los pasos de Adrián acercándose a la puerta, tenia que buscar rápido un lugar donde esconderse y así evitar que se dieran cuenta de que los había estado espiando.  
  
1. Espera Adrián, ¿A dónde vas? - deteniendo al muchacho por el brazo y evitando que se marchara.  
  
1. Quiero hablar con Sam - le respondió - tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.  
  
Candy respiro aliviada a ver que la puerta no se abría - casi me descubren - Pensó, volvió acercarse a la puerta, no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que pasaba en esa habitación.  
  
1. Por favor Adrián - le suplicó Albert - ella ya ha sufrido mucho y si se entera de nuestra conversación, no me lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
1. ¡PERO ALBERT! - volvió a levantar la voz molesto Adrián - no puedes pedirme que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras ese tipo la esta rondando ¿Y si esta vez logra hacerle daño?.  
  
1. No lo hará, tengo a los dos vigilados, a él y a Eliza - le aseguro confiado Albert - además no podemos hacerle nada, seria su palabra contra la de Sam y tendríamos que exponer todo el asunto a la luz publica y la mas perjudicada seria ella.  
  
1. Yo puedo encargarme de ese tipo de otra forma - exclamo Adrián casi en un susurro.  
  
1. ¿Que quieres decir? - le pregunto Albert preocupado, dudando de lo que acababa de oír.  
  
En eso:  
  
Sam se encontraba bajando las escaleras y vio a Candy delante de la biblioteca y la llamo  
  
- ¡Candy!  
  
Candy se volteo asustada, ¡LA HABIAN SORPRENDIDO!.  
  
Sam no entendía que le pasaba a Candy, ¿Por qué tenia esa expresión en su rostro?- cuando se disponía a preguntarle la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.  
  
Al oír a Sam los dos hombres se voltearon hacia la puerta y Albert corrió abrirla, encontrándose a Candy y a Sam del otro lado.  
  
1. Este... yo venia a buscar a Albert para decirle que ya estábamos todos listos y que solo faltaban Uds. - respondió Candy mirando hacia el suelo apenada, sin poder resistir la mirada que Albert le dirigía.  
  
1. ¿Que tanto habrá escuchado Candy? - pensó Albert alzando una ceja y mirándola.  
  
1. "Aquí pasa algo raro" - pensó Sam - "Candy esta asustada por algo y Albert parecía enojado con ella."- ¿Se puede saber que hacían ustedes dos encerrados en la biblioteca? - les pregunto Sam intrigada  
  
1. Nada hermanita - le respondió Adrián dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Albert solo me estaba enseñando las fotos de sus antiguas novias - Adrián se volteo hacia Albert y le guiño un ojo - Estoy intentando convencerlo de que me las presente, ya que el estará fuera de circulación, alguien tendrá que consolar a las pobres chicas - termino diciendo, soltando una gran carcajada.  
  
Sam se quedo viendo a su hermano y luego a Albert dudosa. Al fin exclamo encogiendo los hombros  
  
- Nunca cambiaras Adrián, no sé si me convenga que tú y Albert sean tan amigos  
  
1. Vamos Samy, no seas celosa - tomando a Sam de la cintura y llevándola al jardín, donde los demás ya estaban esperando.  
  
Mientras Albert se quedaba observando como Sam y Adrián se iban - ¿Qué habrá querido decir Adrián? - pensó preocupado. De repente sintió un movimiento de faldas y se dio cuenta que Candy intentaba escabullirse sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
1. Un momento Candy - tomándola del brazo - ¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta?  
  
1. Ya les dije Albert, los iba a buscar......  
  
1. Candy mírame y dime la verdad - exclamo Albert tomando a Candy por los hombros y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.  
  
1. Yo... - intento decir Candy bajando la mirada - escuche que ese hombre intento abusar de Sam - al fin le contesto alzando la cabeza.  
  
Albert la soltó  
  
- Por favor Candy, te pido que no repitas nada de lo que oíste. A  
Sam le dolería mucho enterarse que tú y Adrián lo saben.  
  
1. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Eliza con ese hombre?  
  
1. Aun no lo sé, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado, creo que Neal tenia razón y no debemos descuidarnos con Eliza.  
  
1. ¿Tú crees que ella seria capaz de hacerle daño a alguien?  
  
1. No solo lo creo, estoy seguro - le respondió Albert a Candy muy preocupado.  
  
Candy se sentía confundida, Eliza siempre la había despreciado y tratado mal, pero de ahí a creer que Eliza era capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, Albert debía estar equivocado - Pensó Candy.  
  
1. Esta bien Albert te lo prometo.  
  
1. Bien - respiro Albert aliviado - será mejor que nos unamos al grupo, están tan entusiasmados que son capaces de partir sin nosotros.  
  
1. Tienes razón - rió divertida Candy - sobre todo Adrián, tiene muchas ganas de pasear a caballo por todo Lakewood.  
  
1. Espero que no - pensó Albert para si, ya que tenia planeado un paseo a solas con Sam y no le agradaba la idea de tener a su cuñado pegado como una vieja chaperona.  
  
Cuando llegaron al jardín, se encontraron a Archie acomodando a Annie en una carreta que habían preparado con almohadones, para que así el viaje fuera lo más cómodo posible. Tom se había ofrecido a manejar la carreta y Patty estaba sentada a su lado, estaba un poco nerviosa, debido a que nunca se había subido a una carreta de ese tipo y mucho menos al frente con el conductor.  
  
Adrián y Sam ya estaban montados en sus caballos y un empleado sostenía las bridas del caballo de Albert y el de Candy.  
  
1. Pensé que ya no iban a venir - dijo Sam fingiendo estar molesta con Albert.  
  
Albert se quedo observando a Sam, estaba tan preocupado por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca que no había tenido tiempo de verla bien. A diferencia de Candy que llevaba un conjunto de montar con una falda larga, Sam iba vestida con un pantalón de montar de hombre en color gris humo, unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla y una blusa blanca de lino manga larga y llevaba su larga melena color azabache suelta.  
  
De repente Albert sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera a aquellos días en que él y Sam paseaban por las llanuras africanas felices, sin preocuparse por el mañana.  
  
1. Y entonces cuñado, te vas a quedar ahí parado -se burlo Adrián.  
  
1. ¿Humm? - exclamo Albert despertando de su ensueño  
  
1. Parece que Albert esta en otro lugar - se rió Candy subiendo a su caballo con ayuda de uno de los cuidadores.  
  
1. Si ya están listos andando - dijo Albert subiendo de un solo salto a su caballo, que era un magnifico ejemplar de raza árabe, muy brioso. Se coloco al lado de Sam y en un susurro le dijo al oído "África" y se alejo galopando.  
  
Cuando Sam escucho de los labios de Albert la palabra "África", sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, espoleo su montura y galopo hasta colocarse al lado de él.  
  
Una vez en el Lago  
  
1. ¡¡¡Qué hermoso lugar!!! - exclamaron las chicas.  
  
Albert había mandado a colocar unos sillones y varios almohadones en el suelo, por si alguien quería recostarse sobre la hierba. En el suelo había un mantel a cuadros con todos los manjares que se podían imaginar.  
  
Candy se bajo del caballo exclamando emocionada  
  
- ¡Albert¡ no lo puedo creer, reparaste el bote que hizo Stear -  
corriendo hacia el lago donde se encontraba el bote en forma de cisne.  
  
Albert sonrío  
  
- Si Princesa, te aseguro que esta vez si funciona - recordando  
divertido el remojón que Candy y él se habían dado.  
  
1. ¿Lo construyo Steart? - pregunto Patty mirando el bote con melancolía.  
  
1. Ven Patty - exclamo Candy tomando de la mano a su amiga - vamos a dar un paseo.  
  
1. ¡OTRA VEZ STEART¡ - exclamo molesto Tom - Es que acaso tu hermano siempre estará entre Patty y yo - se quejo dolido Tom, dirigiéndose a Archie - A veces desearía que tú hermano estuviera vivo, no sabes lo difícil que es luchar contra su recuerdo, pero luego me doy cuenta que si el viviera, Patty jamás me habría aceptado, ya no se que hacer - se lamento Tom abatido.  
  
1. Tenle paciencia Tom le respondió Archie - Patty y Steart se querían mucho y algún día ella lo superara y se dará cuenta de lo mucho que tú la amas.  
  
1. Si, pero ya han pasado casi tres años desde que murió, cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar - le reclamo Tom dolido.  
  
1. Eso es algo que no te puedo responder - le contesto Archie colocando una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
Tom se alejo de Archie y se tiro al suelo sobre uno de los almohadones, se sirvió una copa de vino y se quedo viendo con tristeza a Patty que asustada no se dejaba convencer por Candy para subir al bote.  
  
1. 2. Pobre Tom - exclamo Archie - me gustaría ayudarlo, pero no sé que hacer. Él tiene razón ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Patty sigue sin recuperarse de la muerte de Steart.  
  
1. Annie se acerco por detrás a su marido, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y apoyo el mentón sobre su hombro - No puedes hacer nada por él Archie, si ellos deben estar juntos, solo el tiempo lo dirá.  
  
1. ¡HEY! Candy espérenme - grito Adrián - yo también quiero ir.  
  
1. Lo siento, pero solo hay puesto para dos - le contesto Candy, haciéndole una mueca burlona y sacándole la lengua al muchacho.  
  
1. Espera Adrián, dijo Patty - mejor ve tú con Candy a pasear en el bote.  
  
1. ¡PERO! PATTY - exclamo Candy  
  
1. Es que yo me mareo en los botes y no seria un paseo muy agradable - le respondió  
  
1. No seas mentirosa Patty - le reclamo Candy - Me acuerdo muy bien que en Escocia tu paseabas con Steart por el Lago y nunca te mareaste - le regaño Candy logrando al fin convencer a Patty y subiendo las dos al bote.  
  
Al Candy mencionar nuevamente el nombre de Stear, Tom arrugo la frente y se volvió a servir otra copa de vino.  
  
1. Ten cuidado Tom - le previno Adrián, acomodándose en un sillón y quitándole la botella de vino para servirse una copa el también - el vino es muy engañoso y si no estas acostumbrado, antes de que te des cuenta, amanecerás con tremendo dolor de cabeza.  
  
Tom bajo la mirada hacia su copa y sin probarla la coloco sobre el mantel, se levanto y dijo  
  
- Será mejor que me marche, tengo mucho trabajo en el rancho,  
despídanme de las chicas - se acerco a Albert - Gracias por haberme  
invitado Albert - estrechando su mano.  
  
1. Pero Tom - exclamo Albert - aun es muy temprano, quédate un poco más.  
  
1. Gracias Albert, pero solo soy un simple ranchero y no estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme hasta tan tarde, debo descansar, si quiero estar bien mañana.  
  
1. Esta bien muchacho, pero ya sabes que esta siempre será tu casa - dijo Albert, aunque él sabia la verdadera razón por la que Tom se marchaba - Toma llévate el caballo de Adrián - dándole las bridas a Tom  
  
1. ¿Pero?.... - exclamo Tom  
  
1. No te preocupes, cuando llegues a la mansión daselo a uno de los caballerizos y el lo traerá de vuelta.  
  
1. Gracias, Albert - dijo Tom montando sobre el caballo.  
  
Samantha se acerco con su caballo a Albert y le dijo  
  
- ¿Qué tal una carrera? Estoy segura que aun te puedo ganar.  
  
1. Ya lo veremos - exclamo Albert montando ágilmente sobre su caballo y azuzando a la bestia para que corriera.  
  
1. ¡HEY! - grito Sam - ¡Eso es trampa! - Sam espoleo a su caballo y no tardo en alcanzar a Albert.  
  
Estuvieron cabalgando por un buen rato y al ver que sus monturas se estaban cansando Albert decidió aminorar el galope  
  
- Sam sígueme!!- le gritó desde lo lejos, ella asintió y lo  
comenzó a seguir, después de un rato llegaron a la cabaña de Albert  
(donde vivía cuando era un vagabundo), ambos desmontaron. Albert tomo  
las riendas del caballo de Sam y lo ato junto con el suyo en uno de  
los postes, después camino hacia ella. Sam se le acerco, y ambos se  
abrazaron, aprovechando que la tenia entre sus brazos Albert le dio un  
apasionado beso. Sam lo empujo y se escapo de sus brazos, corrió  
alejándose de él, riendo.  
  
Él corrió tras ella y cuando iba a atraparla, lo esquivo haciéndole una mueca burlona. Albert siguió persiguiéndola, esforzándose y por fin logro agarrarla por la cintura, pero como estaban corriendo el impulso fue tan fuerte que terminaron los dos rodando por el suelo con Albert sobre Sam  
  
- Esta vez no te escaparas - dijo Albert casi sin aliento.  
  
Sam comprendió la urgencia de su tono de voz, vio el deseo en sus ojos. La cogió de la mano, se llevo sus dedos a los labios y dándole vuelta a la mano, le beso la palma. Su boca cálida y ansiosa encontró la muñeca y siguió hasta el brazo y el codo levantándole la manga para alcanzarlo.  
  
Sam suspiro, cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, invitándole. Él le sostuvo la nuca para retener la cabeza y beso la pulsación del cuello, hallo la oreja y busco su boca.  
  
De pronto Albert se contuvo un momento, con voz entrecortada le dijo:  
  
- Sam, ven vamos a la cabaña. así como nosotros llegamos hasta aquí, cualquiera de los chicos podría llegar.- Sam se mordió el labio, para evitar que se viera el temblor que tenia, miro a Albert que le ofrecía su mano; después de un momento de duda lo siguió.  
  
Ya dentro de la cabaña, Sam se sorprendió, pareciera como si aun la habitara alguna persona, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la verdad, cuando William Albert Andrew quería alejarse del mundo, iba a esa cabaña a pasar unos momentos o días, dependiendo de su estado, ESE ERA SU REFUGIO.  
  
Albert la condujo hasta su habitación, un lugar muy sencillo pero acogedor. enseguida recuperaron el ritmo que llevaban. Albert la abrazo y volvió a besar con pasión: ella, hambrienta, esperaba. Entonces la beso lenta y amorosamente, saboreando la suavidad de sus labios y metió su lengua en la boca de ella. Cuando se separaron Sam respiraba muy fuerte. Albert le cogió la cara entre las manos, le beso los ojos, la punta de la nariz, la suavidad de las mejillas y respiro en su oreja. Mordisqueo el lóbulo de una oreja y volvió a buscar el cuello.  
  
Albert levanto la cabeza se la quedo mirando y le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción  
  
- ¡DIOS! Cuanto te amo Sam - volvió a besarla apasionadamente  
mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían el cuerpo de ella. Comenzó a  
desabotonarle la blusa y empezó a besarla en el nacimiento de su seno;  
Sam temblaba, tanto de pasión y deseo como por miedo, pero aun así  
dejo a Albert hacer. La blusa cayo al suelo, mientras Albert hacia que  
Sam se recostara, y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, lentamente fue  
bajando por su cuello, beso sus senos, su cintura, su ombligo. se  
detuvo en donde comenzaba el pantalón, Albert le sonrió a Sam,  
mientras que ella le correspondía - Creo que me he topado con un  
obstáculo- le susurro, mientras se subía encima de ella, con un  
movimiento rápido y algo brusco, de manera que Sam quedo aprisionada  
entre las piernas y el peso de él, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón  
muy lentamente, la hebilla rozó fríamente la piel de su amada . Sam  
se quedo petrificada. en sus ojos el deseo desapareció por completo:  
el miedo apareció dibujado en ellos.  
  
Un recuerdo volvía a su mente, un recuerdo que había estado luchando por borrar de su memoria. Sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a gritar  
  
- SUÉLTAME - golpeando a Albert y empujándolo para que se le quitara de encima.  
  
Albert se detuvo, estaba confundido  
  
- ¿Sam que te ocurre? - le pregunto angustiado.  
  
Sam logro quitárselo de encima, se levanto e intento correr hacia la puerta. Albert fue tras ella y logro detenerla  
  
- SAM, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?, SOY YO: ALBERT - cogió su cara entre las  
manos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos  
  
1. ¿ALBERT? - Sam se lo quedo viendo y al final lo reconoció, se abrazo a él y comenzó a llorar.  
  
1. Sam, por favor perdóname, - le dijo Albert angustiado - no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero creí que tu también querías.......  
  
1. No fue tu culpa Albert - le respondió Sam llorando -... todo estaba bien, es solo que.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y tragar saliva- . al momento de que te echaste encima de mí. con tu cuerpo sobre el mío, y al sentir ese metal en mi piel, recordé cuando Jack intento violarme y ya no supe mas de mí,- volvió a romper en llanto-, lo único que quería era escapar, alejarme lo mas lejos posible. Por favor Albert perdóname.  
  
1. Ya todo paso mi amor - dijo Albert volviendo a abrazarla - Pagaras por esto Mc Person, lo juro - pensó  
  
1. Será mejor que volvamos- le dijo Albert, mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse la blusa..  
  
Cuando llegaron con el grupo Sam ya estaba más tranquila, pero cada vez que Albert intentaba abrazarla, ella se retiraba, se sentía mal con ella misma y hasta cierto punto en ese momento le incomodaba un poco el contacto con él: sin quererlo Albert había avivado un recuerdo con el que ella había estado luchando; se quedaron a pasar el resto del día con los chicos.  
  
Cuando ya todos se estaban despidiendo Sam, le dijo a Adrián que se iría con él:  
  
1. Pero Sam. - se quejo Albert- Creí que me acompañarías a la mansión y después yo te llevaría a tu casa. después de todo, aun están tus cosas ahí  
  
1. No te preocupes Albert,- sin darse cuenta Sam estaba hablándole muy fríamente- Mandare por ellas después- lo besó en la mejilla mientras intentaba sonreírle- Nos vemos después amor. - Después de eso, monto en su caballo y comenzó a alejarse junto con Adrián, quien la seguía un poco extrañado pues su actitud había dado un giro de 180 grados  
  
Albert se quedo mirando cómo la mujer que tanto amaba se iba alejando de él "Dios!!! Pero qué tonto eres William Albert Andrew!!!" se regaño mentalmente, pues pensaba que su actitud era lo que había hecho que Sam cambiara tan drásticamente de animo.  
  
1. Cielos Albert!! - exclamo Candy mientras se acercaba a él- No creí que Sam se enojara tanto porque le ganaras en una carrera de caballos!! - Albert volteo a ver a su pequeña princesa, mientras le sonreía  
  
1. Tienes razón - le dijo pues aun estaba rodeado por Patty, Archie y Annie y no quería que lo cuestionasen - Creo que debo de aprender a dejarla ganar!!!- dicho esto se echo a reír, mientras todos hacían lo mismo, pero por dentro Albert se sentía mucho muy mal.  
  
Mientras iban cabalgando, Sam iba distraída: "Albert mi amor!!! Sé que no ha sido tu culpa. pero tampoco a sido la mía, ese idiota de Jack ha hecho de mi la mujer mas infeliz de este mundo!!! Lo odio!!! Lo odio!!"  
  
1. Lo odio!!!- sin quererlo, Sam había gritado  
  
1. ¿Qué te ocurre hermana? - La voz de Adrián hizo que regresara a la realidad  
  
1. Na- nada Adrián ¿qué podría pasarme? - le pregunto disimuladamente, mientras le sonreía  
  
1. Muchas cosas diría yo . - ese comentario por parte de su hermano la hizo temblar  
  
1. ¿A qué te refieres Adrián? No juegues conmigo!!!  
  
1. A nada hermanita,- volvió a insistir Adrián- al menos a nada en particular.  
  
1. Adrián este juego no me gusta  
  
1. ¿A qué juego te refieres?  
  
1. A este que estas intentando jugar conmigo- Sam se detuvo en seco- Tú estas intentando que yo te diga algo,- Adrián se quedo callado, su hermana tenía razón, él intentaba que ella le dijera todo lo que le pasaba, pero veía que por lo menos en ese momento no lo iba a lograr  
  
1. Claro que si Sam!!!- cambio de táctica- ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando vienes enojadisima, te despides mal de tu prometido y encima de todo gritas que lo odias?  
  
1. Yo no dije eso  
  
1. Sam lo hiciste apenas hace un momento - Sam se quedo pasmada. en verdad lo había hecho pero no era a Albert a quien se refería.  
  
1. ¿Tanto te dolió que te ganara en una simple carrera? - Adrián también tenía esa idea, de hecho todos la tenían, pues en cuanto regresaron Sam había cambiado de humor muy drásticamente, todos infirieron que no le había agradado perder ¿Aunque nadie había echo ningún comentario?.  
  
1. Tienes razona Adrián. tú bien sabes que soy una excelente amazona - le dijo siguiéndole la corriente - y Albert me dejo atrás por mucho.  
  
1. JAJAJAJA- Adrián rompió en risa - ¿Así que tu orgullo pudo más que tú amor?  
  
1. Adrián calla!!!- ambos hermanos rompieron a galope nuevamente, pues estaban ya muy cerca de su mansión.  
  
Patty se sintió triste cuando Tom se fue. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Candy entro a la habitación de su amiga y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
1. No sé que me pasa Candy - dijo Patty sintiéndose culpable - sé que Tom es un chico maravilloso, pero Steart sigue vivo en mi corazón y no puedo, ni quiero olvidarlo.  
  
1. Creo que deberías hablar con Tom - le dijo Candy - No es justo que le des esperanzas, si no lo quieres, él no se lo merece.  
  
1. Tienes razón Candy, hablare con él, aunque me agrada mucho siempre lo veré como un amigo y nada más - Patty comenzó a llorar y Candy la abrazo para consolarla.  
  
Esa noche en casa de Sam.  
  
Sam se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una amiga de Nueva York  
  
- Gracias Cintia, yo sabia que podía contar contigo y dale mis  
saludos al Sr. Gustave cuando lo veas - Sam colgó y se quedo  
estudiando unas fotografías que tenia en sus manos.  
  
1. Disculpe Srta. Samantha.  
  
1. Si Aída, que desea.  
  
1. Una Señorita la busca, no quiso decir su nombre, pero dice que tiene algo que decirle sobre el Sr. Andrew.  
  
1. ¿Sobre Albert?, Esta bien Aída, dile que pase.  
  
Cuando la mujer misteriosa entro al salón, Sam se quedo de una pieza, era Eliza Leegan.  
  
1. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa Eliza? - le pregunto Sam bastante molesta.  
  
1. ¿Qué modales son esos Samantha? - le contesto Eliza con ironía - ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu futura cuñada?.  
  
1. ¿Estas loca? - dijo Sam - ¿Cómo que futura cuñada? Mi hermano jamás se fijara en una mujer de tu calaña.  
  
1. Pues con tu ayuda estoy segura que lo hará - le respondió Eliza sentándose en un sillón como si ella fuera la dueña de la casa.  
  
1. ¿MI AYUDA? Definitivamente estas loca Eliza, si crees que yo te ayudare con mi hermano - le respondió Sam irritada - Será mejor que te marches si no quieres que te eché con uno de los sirvientes.  
  
1. Si yo fuera tú no lo haría - le contesto Eliza en tono amenazador - no te conviene tenerme de enemiga.  
  
1. ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunto Sam.  
  
1. Tú sabes que tenemos un amigo en común, Jack Mc Person y él me ha contado unas historias muy interesantes de Ustedes dos.  
  
1. No sé que te abra dicho, pero te aseguro que son puras mentiras, además ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi hermano?.  
  
1. ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Si la gente supiera lo que ocurrió entre Uds.  
  
1. No pierdas tu tiempo Eliza, Albert ya lo sabe así que no puedes hacerme nada.  
  
1. Yo no estoy hablando del Tío William - dijo Eliza melosa - me refiero a la Tía Elroy y al resto de la sociedad de Chicago, como crees que reaccionarían al saber que la futura Señora de William Albert Andrew tubo un amante. - le respondió Eliza triunfante  
  
1. Nadie te creería - le respondió Sam - Es tu palabra, que por cierto no vale mucho y la mía - le respondió Sam desafiante.  
  
Eliza se levanto del sillón y comenzó a pasear por el salón, admirando las esculturas y los cuadros que tenían un valor incalculable, en su mirada se reflejo un brillo de orgullo al pensar que pronto todo eso seria suyo  
  
1. Eso era antes - dijo - pero después del espectáculo que el Tío monto en su fiesta, todo el mundo se estará preguntando quien es Jack y por que Albert se peleo con el - le respondió Eliza sonriente.  
  
1. ¡Ahora entiendo! - exclamo Sam - Todo estaba planeado, por eso Jack estaba en la fiesta, tú sabias que era cuestión de tiempo que él y Albert se pelearan.  
  
1. Exactamente mi querida cuñada - se rió Eliza - Si te quieres casar con el Tío William ya sabes cual es mi precio.  
  
1. Prefiero renunciar al amor de Albert antes que ver a mi hermano casado con un monstruo como tú - le respondió Sam - ahora márchate, si no quieres que te eche a la fuerza.  
  
1. Me voy - dijo Eliza - pero te lo advierto si en quince días Adrián no me ha llamado o invitado a salir, se lo contare todo a la Tía Elroy.  
  
Cuando Eliza salió de la casa Sam se sentó en el sofá pensando que hacer y si debía decírselo a Albert, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Sam contesto.  
  
1. Mi quería Samantha, que alegría oír tu dulce voz.  
  
1. ¡JACK! - contesto molesta Sam al reconocer su voz.  
  
1. Me imagino que ya recibiste la visita de Eliza ¿O me equivoco?  
  
1. Dime que quieres Jack o cuelgo.  
  
1. Bueno te propongo un trato, que hará que te puedas casar tranquilamente con tu querido Sr. Andrew y Eliza no podrá hacer nada.  
  
1. ¿Piensas traicionar a Eliza?  
  
1. No, lo que pasa es que no me gusta esperar mucho y lo que ella me prometió solo lo recibiré cuando se case con tu hermano y me parece que eso puede tardar un poco.  
  
1. Entonces ¿Cuál es tu oferta?  
  
1. Por teléfono no, no sabemos quien pueda estar escuchando. Que tal si nos reunimos en algún lugar que tu escojas mañana.  
  
A Sam no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse a solas con Jack, pero si eso la ayudaba a sacarse de encima a Eliza  
  
- Esta bien, que te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde en la  
cafetería que queda cerca del periódico.  
  
1. Perfecto, contare las horas que falten para verte, mi querida Samantha.  
  
Samantha colgó el teléfono  
  
- Espero no estar cometiendo un error, si Albert llegara a  
enterarse, no sé que pensaría - momentos después se encaminaba a su  
cuarto.  
  
Espero les gustara este capitulo, estoy un poco triste ya que faltan pocos y me ha dado mucho placer el escribirlo, sobre todo haber encontrado una gran amiga y colaboradora como Khrisztina, de verdad ella no sabe lo mucho que aprecio su ayuda, ya que de ser una simple historia que estoy segura de que no hubiese pasado de 20 paginas, ya llegue a las 100 (Aun no lo puedo creer).  
  
Arriba con la Cruzada Florida y espero que las Albertfans me perdonen que en esta historia Albert no se quede con Candy. Pero así todas podemos imaginar que somos Samantha y Pido disculpas a las Terryanas si hago sufrir un poco a Terry.  
  
Loly  
  
Humilde Esclava de mi Sr. Albert 


	11. Entre el amor y el odio

La Vida Ofrece una 2da. Oportunidad  
  
Capitulo XI  
  
Entre El Amor y El Odio  
  
El día tan esperado por Terry al fin había llegado, lo primero que hizo al llegar a Chicago fue dirigirse directo desde la estación de trenes al Hospital Sta. Juana, solo se detuvo para comprar un ramo de rosas blancas para Candy, sabia que eran sus favoritas. Estaba nervioso, quería ver a Candy, hablar con ella y comprobar si aun lo amaba. En la entrada del hospital se cruzo con una enfermera y logro averiguar a que hora terminaba su turno  
  
Decidió esperarla, se coloco detrás de un arbol, asì él podría verla en cuanto saliera, pero ella no lo vería. Llevaba una hora esperando cuando vio a Candy, Terry estaba emocionado, ya no era aquella chiquilla del colegio, ni la joven de la que se despidió en Nueva York. Era toda una mujer, nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos la había visto tan hermosa, de repente, cuando Terry se iba a acercar a Candy, apareció un auto y se detuvo delante de ella, un joven se bajo y se le acerco corriendo, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire.  
  
¿ADRIAN? - grito Candy riendo - estas loco, nos vamos a caer.  
  
¡ESTOY FELIZ CANDY! - exclamo dichoso el muchacho - volviendo a levantarla y dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios.  
  
Terry dejo caer el ramo de rosas, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, se quería morir. -¡ERA VERDAD!, CANDY, ¡SU CANDY!, estaba enamorada de otro hombre. ¿Cómo era posible? - Pensó angustiado. Aunque le dolía no podía dejar de ver a Candy. Se veía tan feliz en los brazos de ese hombre.  
  
Era tan lindo amarte,  
  
ver la belleza de los prados  
reflejada en tus pupilas.  
  
Era tan bello amarte,  
Con el temor de que el viento  
Escuchara nuestro arrullo.  
Pero te fuiste....  
  
¡ADRIÁN!, ¿Pero que te ocurre? - dijo Candy confundida por el beso.  
  
¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! - grito eufórico Adrián.  
  
Terry reconoció a Adrián de la foto del periódico ¡NO PUEDE SER! - se quejo Terry en un débil gemido - ¡ERA VERDAD!, Candy se va a casar con otro - ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡LA HE PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE! - Exclamo Terry en un mudo grito de dolor.  
  
Que no hubiera dado  
Porque no marcharas,  
Porque no abrieras tus alas  
Y me dijeras adiós.  
  
Que no hubiera dado  
Porque tus anclas  
Se aferraran a mi playa  
Pero te fuiste...  
  
Será mejor que te calmes y me lo expliques - dijo Candy, logrando soltarse del muchacho.  
  
Ven sube al auto - le dijo Adrián, abriéndole la puerta, en el camino te lo explico.  
  
¿Seguro que puedes manejar en esas condiciones?, parecería que estas un poco bebido - le pregunto Candy dudosa de sí subirse o no en el auto con él.  
  
En ese instante Candy sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando, se volteo y miro en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Terry, él se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se oculto detrás del árbol - Debe ser mi imaginación - pensó Candy entrando al auto.  
  
Y un lúgubre silencio  
Mi cielo cubrió  
De tinieblas y oscuridad  
  
No te preocupes Candy - le respondió Adrián cerrando la puerta y colocándose delante del volante - es el amor que me tiene embriagado.  
  
Mientras veía alejarse el auto con la pareja, Terry sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón, había llegado demasiado tarde. ¡OH DIOS MIO! - grito Terry mirando al cielo - ¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO! - volvió a gritar cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con los puños.  
  
Era tan bello  
Sentir tu cuerpo  
La luz de las estrellas  
Reflejada en tu mirada  
Y el viento se enredara  
En los rizos de tu pelo  
  
Una enfermera que estaba llegando en ese momento al hospital, se acerco preocupada a Terry.  
  
¿Se encuentra bien Señor?  
  
Déjeme en paz - le grito Terry empujándola y echando a correr.  
  
Pero todo se perdió  
entre la bruma del destino  
en la tristeza de un adiós.  
  
Todo lo hubiera dado  
Porque no marcharas  
Pero te fuiste....  
  
La enfermera recogió el ramo de rosas y se quedo viendo como Terry de alejaba - Qué tipo más extraño - comento la chica.  
  
Bien Adrián ¿Podrías explicarme que té pasa? - le pregunto Candy preocupada  
  
Toma lee este telegrama - le respondió Adrián entregándole un papel.  
  
MI AMADO ADRIAN  
AL FIN TERMINE MIS ESTUDIOS. EL 15 DE AGOSTO MI BARCO LLEGA A NUEVA  
YORK. PRONTO ESTARE ENTRE TUS BRAZOS.  
  
CON TODO MI AMOR  
HELENA Vaya - exclamo Candy - con razón estas tan feliz  
  
Todavía no puedo creerlo - exclamo el muchacho emocionado  
  
Al fin conoceré a Helena, tengo tantas cosas que platicar con ella - comento Candy sonriendo traviesa.  
  
¿QUÉ? - Adrián detuvo el auto de golpe, se volteo y le pregunto preocupado a Candy - ¿Qué quieres decir Candy?.  
  
¡Bueno...! - dijo Candy, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara - Creo que tengo la obligación de contarle a Helena como te has estado portando, además se me ocurre que debería hacer una reunión en mi casa para darle la bienvenida y así poder presentarle a todas tus enamoradas - le respondió Candy riendo al ver la cara de angustia que ponía muchacho.  
  
¿TU NO SERIAS CAPAZ? - exclamo desesperado Adrián - Se supone que somos buenos amigos. ¿Tu no le harías eso a un amigo? ¿VERDAD CANDY? - le pregunto tomando las dos manos de Candy entre las suyas.  
  
¡AMIGOS! - dijo Candy liberando sus manos y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, fingiendo estar enojada, - y todas esas bromas pesadas que siempre haces a mi costa.  
  
Perdóname Candy - le rogó Adrián - te juro que no lo volveré hacer, pero no le digas nada a Helena, no se que haría si la perdiera.  
  
Tranquilo Adrián - le dijo Candy para calmarlo - solo era una broma.  
  
¿Una broma? - exclamo el muchacho dudoso de sí creerle o no.  
  
Me has jugada tantas bromas pesadas que no pude evitar desquitarme - le dijo Candy sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
¡Vaya! - suspiro aliviado Adrián - me ganaste, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no te gastare mas bromas - le prometió Adrián guiñándole también un ojo, pero Candy no se dio cuenta que él tenia la mano derecha escondida y había cruzado los dedos al momento de hacer la promesa - El que ríe al ultimo........ - pensó el muchacho sonriendo y poniendo el auto en marcha.  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, en la cafetería cercana al Periódico donde trabaja Samantha.  
  
Debes darme más tiempo Jack - le suplicaba Samantha - yo no tengo tanto dinero.  
  
Por favor Samantha, me vas a decir que la hija del millonario Adriano Sthepanos Creto, no tiene dinero - le respondió Jack con ironía.  
  
Ya te lo dije, siempre he sido muy independiente y solo tengo el dinero que gano como periodista.  
  
Pídeselo a tu Padre, no creo que el te lo niegue.  
  
Estoy segura que me lo daría, pero ese no es el problema.  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
Es que tendría que explicarle para que necesito tanto dinero.  
  
¡Vaya!, Así que la Princesita no quiere que su Papá se entere - dijo Jack burlándose - bien te propongo un trato. En la fiesta té vi usando unos pendientes de diamantes y si no me equivoco deben pertenecer a un juego ¿Verdad?.  
  
Si, ¿Pero que te propones? - le pregunto Sam, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.  
  
Si no puedes entregarme el dinero, como un favor muy especial, aceptare las joyas - le contesto Jack sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
¡PERO! Esas joyas eran de mi abuela, no puedo dártelas - exclamo Samantha angustiada - además valen mucho mas que el dinero que tu pides.  
  
Tu decides Samantha querida - le respondió Jack levantándose de la mesa - me entregas el dinero o las joyas.  
  
Pero...  
  
Tienes hasta mañana - dijo Jack agarrandole la mano a Samantha, coloco sus labios sobre la palma de la mano de ella y la beso.  
  
Samantha retrocedió con asco, logrando liberar su mano  
  
Jack sonrió, le dirigió una mirada felina a Sam y le dijo casi en un susurro - te estaré esperando en mi apartamento mañana en la noche, no lo olvides,. Adiós mi querida Samantha.  
  
Samantha lo vio alejarse y un estremecimiento de terror recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
  
Samantha y Jack no se habían dado cuenta pero dos pares de ojos los habían estado observando. Uno era el detective que había contratado Albert para vigilar a Jack, el hombre se encontraba al otro lado de la calle tomándoles fotos, pero el otro par, era el más peligroso.  
  
Eliza estaba sentada a dos mesas detrás de ellos, no la habían visto debido a que unos jarrones con flores la ocultaban, pero ella si había logrado oír toda la conversación.  
  
Ya sabia que no eras de fiar Jack - pensó Eliza - pero no crean que podrán burlarse de mi tan fácilmente, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida Samantha.  
  
-----------o-----------  
  
Le estoy muy agradecido detective Patherson, por favor manténgame informado - Albert colgó el teléfono, se paro de su silla y se fue hacia la ventana.  
  
¿Qué te dijo el detective, Albert? - le pregunto George preocupado a su amigo.  
  
Samantha se volvió a reunir con Mc Person - le contesto Albert .  
  
¡Otra Vez! - exclamo George sorprendido - pero si es la segunda vez que se encuentran esta semana. No entiendo, ¿Porque la Srta. Samantha se esta viendo con ese individuo?.  
  
Yo tampoco lo entiendo - le respondió Albert desanimado, dejándose caer en un sillón - lo peor es que desde el día de campo, casi no he podido hablar con ella, es como si me estuviera evitando - termino diciendo Albert cada vez más deprimido.  
  
¿Acaso paso algo más entre Uds. ese día? - le pregunto George intrigado - por que no me creo que la Srta. Samantha sea ese tipo de personas que termine una relación solo por haber perdido una carrera.  
  
Albert se quedo viendo a su fiel amigo y confidente y asintió con la cabeza - Tienes razón George, pero por el momento no te puedo decir nada. Esto es algo que Samantha y yo debemos solucionar solos.  
  
Disculpa Albert , no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido.  
  
No te preocupes George - le dijo Albert levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo - se que siempre he podido contar con tu apoyo y consejos.  
  
Tu sabes que yo siempre estaré cada vez que me necesites y si puedo ayudarte en algo, puedes confiar en mi.  
  
Te prometo que en cuanto pueda te contare todo - dijo Albert dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio y agarrando un sobre - Mañana llevare a Candy al teatro, le tengo una sorpresa y Adrián me prometió que se encargaría de convencer a Samantha para que fuera con él al teatro, así podremos hablar y solucionar este problema de una vez por todas.  
  
Estas seguro que la Srta. Candy deba ir al teatro, seria como abrir viejas heridas.  
  
Ya lo sé, pero es hora que Candy se enfrente a su pasado y cierre esa puerta de una vez por todas, si no, nunca lograra ser feliz y yo jamás me lo perdonare.  
  
¡Albert! - exclamo sorprendido George - no me digas que te sientes responsable de lo que le paso a Candy.  
  
Si yo no la hubiese enviado a Inglaterra, ella no habría conocido a Terry. Tal vez debí haberla dejado en el Hogar de Pony, como ella quería  
  
Pero si lo hiciste por el bien de ella y para que se recuperara de la muerte de Anthony  
  
Si, lo se, pero al final el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad - río Albert con tristeza  
  
Pero Albert...  
  
Por favor George no quiero hablar más sobre el tema , deseo estar solo un rato.  
  
Esta bien, si necesitas algo llámame - le contesto George dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
Lo haré. ..... ¡George!.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Gracias por todo.  
  
No hay problema Albert, para eso están los amigos - dijo George antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.  
  
Albert se quedo sentado en su escritorio observando una foto de Samantha - No quiero perderte a ti también mi amor? - pensó Albert, mientras una lagrima luchaba por salir.  
  
-----------o-----------  
  
¡TERRY! - exclamo Robert Hathaway - me tenias angustiado ¿Dónde has estado?, Son las 2:00 de la mañana, ¿Pero que te paso muchacho?.  
  
Por favor Robert, déjame solo - le pidió Terry entrando a su habitación.  
  
¡Cómo que te deje solo! - le dijo Robert preocupado - Si esta mañana cuando bajaste del tren, parecía que estabas muy contento y ahora luces como si alguien muy cercano a ti se hubiera muerto y ese aliento ¿Has estado bebiendo?.  
  
Robert, te lo pido déjame solo, por favor.  
  
No señor - le dijo molesto el empresario - a ti té pasa algo y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo hayas contado todo, además esta noche es el estreno de la obra y por como luces, no creo que estés en condiciones de actuar, así que date una ducha con agua fría, mientras yo llamo que nos suban una jarra de café bien cargado, vamos - le decía Roberth mientras obligaba a Terry entrar en la ducha con todo y ropa y abría el chorro del agua fría.  
  
¡AHARRRG! - grito Terry al sentir el agua helada en el rostro.  
  
Después de media hora, Terry salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y secándose el cabello con otra, Robert le sirvió una taza de café bien caliente y lo invito a sentarse.  
  
Bien Terry, ¿Qué te paso?, hacia tiempo que no te veía así, ni siquiera cuando Susana te dejo y esta mañana te veías tan feliz.  
  
Terry no contesto, se quedo contemplando la taza de café, después de un rato dijo en voz muy baja.  
  
Fui a verla.  
  
¿A Candy? - le pregunto Robert  
  
Si.  
  
¿Qué te dijo?  
  
Estaba con otro - dijo Terry abatido - el anuncio del periódico es verdad.  
  
¿Pero hablaste con ella?, le dijiste que aun la amas.  
  
No pude.  
  
¿Cómo?, o sea que Candy no sabe que ya eres libre. Aun hay tiempo si se lo dices, tal vez ella termine con ese tipo y vuelva contigo.  
  
No creo que sirva de nada, basta con verlos juntos para darte cuenta que se quieren - dijo Terry levantándose de la silla, se acerco a su maleta, la abrió y saco una carta.  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer con la carta de Susana, Terry?  
  
Terry tomo el sobre con las dos manos y cuando iba a romperlo, Roberth se levanto y con rapidez logro arrebatársela de las manos.  
  
¡Roberth!, dame la carta. - le exigió Terry  
  
No señor - le contesto Roberth - no permitiré que lo hagas, en estos momentos no estas bien y estoy seguro que mas tarde te arrepentirás.  
  
Pero es que no entiendes - exclamo Terry dolido - ya es muy tarde la he perdido para siempre y esa carta no hará ninguna diferencia.  
  
Escúchame bien muchacho, no estas en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión, yo me quedare con la carta - dijo Robert guardando el sobre en su chaleco - y tu te vas a descansar. Cuando despiertes y tengas la mente más despejada podrás tomar las decisiones que quieras y ver que haces con tu vida - dijo Robert mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Cuando Robert salió, Terry se quito la toalla de la cintura y se tumbo en la cama boca arriba. ¿Será posible que Roberth tenga razón?, Candy te veías tan hermosa. - pensaba Terry mientras se quedaba dormido.  
  
-----------o-----------  
  
Vamos Princesa, se nos hace tarde - llamaba Albert, golpeando en la puerta de la habitación de Candy.  
  
Ya estoy lista - dijo Candy abriendo la puerta - Apenas llegue hace una hora, es que hubo mucho trabajo en la Clínica del Dr. Martín.  
  
Bueno al menos valió la pena la espera, estas hermosísima - exclamo Albert admirando a su pupila.  
  
Candy lucia un precioso vestido blanco con encajes en forma de rosas rosadas, parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.  
  
Y tu estas muy elegante mi Príncipe - dijo Candy besándolo en la mejilla y tomando el brazo que Albert le ofrecía.  
  
Lastima que Annie y Archie no puedan acompañarnos esta noche - decía Albert abriéndole la puerta del auto para que Candy subiera.  
  
El Dr. Samuelson le recomendó que guardara reposo - comentaba Candy un poco preocupada por su amiga.  
  
¿Ella esta bien?  
  
Si, pero el Doctor no quiere correr riesgos, realmente quien me preocupa es Archie - rió Candy - Cada vez que Annie se queja de algún dolor, él sale corriendo pensando que ya van a nacer los bebes.  
  
Me lo vas a decir a mí - exclamo Albert sonriendo - He tenido que prohibirle que venga a la oficina, tenia vueltas locas a las secretarias preguntando si Annie había llamado y si no, les ordenaba que ellas llamaran.  
  
Creo que al final vamos a tener que internarlo a él en lugar de Annie - comento Candy sonriendo.  
  
Candy hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo Albert de golpe, aferrando el volante con las dos manos y la mirada perdida en el camino. No sabia como darle la noticia a Candy  
  
¿Que ocurre Albert?, ¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio de repente?.  
  
La obra que vamos a ver esta noche.... - Albert se quedo un momento en silencio y al fin se armo de valor y dijo - El actor principal es Terry.  
  
¡TERRY! - exclamo Candy angustiada -  
  
Candy, creo que es hora de que hables con Terry.  
  
Albert sabia que Susana había abandonado a Terry pero no quería decírselo a Candy, temía darle falsas esperanzas. Por eso había arreglado que su encuentro en el teatro fuera casual.  
  
Por favor Albert, da la vuelta.  
  
Lo hago por tu bien Candy, me tienes muy preocupado.  
  
Por favor Albert - le rogó Candy - no puedo verlo, es demasiado doloroso.  
  
Candy no puedes seguir viviendo así, te las pasas todo el día trabajando, casi no sales y cuando lo haces es con Adrián. si el no estuviera comprometido, seria otra cosa, pero sé que solo lo haces para que no se te acerquen otros hombres.  
  
De que serviría que habláramos - le dijo Candy melancólica - no olvides que él esta casado con Susana, seguro que ya me olvido.  
  
Pero tú no lo has olvidado y por eso sufres - dijo Albert molesto - A pesar de que quieras disimularlo sé que en las noches lloras por él.  
  
No puedo evitarlo - dijo Candy a punto de llorar.  
  
Candy, Terry ya tomo su camino y es hora que decidas cual será el tuyo.  
  
Pero si ya lo decidí - le dijo Candy un poco insegura  
  
¡No es verdad! - le contesto Albert enérgico - Tu aun no has decidió que vas hacer con tu vida, lo único que haces es ocultarte en tu profesión y te conozco Candy, a la larga eso no será suficiente para ti y cuando te des cuenta, ya será muy tarde para volver atrás.  
  
Y crees que hablar con Terry, servirá de algo - dijo Candy temerosa, aferrando fuertemente la falda con sus manos.  
  
Estoy seguro - le respondió Albert soltando una mano del volante y colocándola sobre las de Candy - Terry es un capitulo de tu vida que aun no has cerrado y mientras eso no ocurra, tu no podrás seguir tu camino y ser feliz  
  
¿Estarás a mi lado? - le pregunto Candy mirándolo suplicante a los ojos.  
  
Que más quisiera yo mi Princesa - le dijo Albert desviando por un momento los ojos del camino para ver a Candy y dándole un ligero apretón en las manos para darle confianza - pero Uds. deben estar solos sin que nadie los interrumpa.  
  
Esta bien Albert lo intentare - exclamo Candy, casi en un suspiro.  
  
Esa es mi Princesa - le dijo Albert dándole ánimos - Al fin llegamos deteniendo el auto delante del teatro.  
  
Mira ahí esta Adrián, pero no veo a Samantha - le dijo Candy levantando el brazo para llamar al muchacho.  
  
¿ Samantha mi amor donde estas? - se preguntaba Albert desesperado, mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todas partes.  
  
Espero les haya gustado, Estoy contenta porque mi quería amiga y coescritora Khrizstina ya se siente mejor. Con mucho trabajo pero recuperada.  
  
Por favor a las Terryanas que no se enfaden conmigo por hacer sufrir a Terry. En compensación se los dejo en traje de Adán acostadito en la cama para que puedan consolarlo.  
  
Decidí dejar este capitulo hasta aquí, por que sino iba a salir muuuuuuy largo. Si no les gusto, por favor apiádense de mí, ya falta poco para que se termine el fic y eso me pone muy triste.  
  
Un fuerte abrazo y un beso Loly Feliz Cumpleaños mi querido Sr. Albert. 


	12. El amor a prueba

La Vida ofrece una 2da. oportunidad  
Capitulo XII  
El Amor a Prueba  
Por Khrisztina López y Loly Sayol  
  
Adrián se encontraba esperando en las escaleras a la entrada del teatro, cuando vio a Candy llamándolo.  
  
¡Vaya Candy! - exclamo Adrián admirado - Pero si estas preciosa - termino diciendo mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.  
  
¡Oh vamos! Adrián no seas tan adulador - le contesto Candy sonrojándose y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.  
  
¿Dónde esta Samantha? - le pregunto Albert inquieto  
  
Lo siento Albert, no pude convencerla - le dijo Adrián apenado  
  
Entiendo - exclamo Albert con tristeza  
  
Albert de verdad que lo intente pero Sam dijo que no se sentía bien y.......  
  
No te preocupes Adrián, será mejor que entremos - le respondió Albert encaminándose hacia la entrada del teatro.  
  
¿Qué esta pasando Adrián? - le pregunto Candy confundida  
  
No estoy seguro Candy, pero creo que Samantha y Albert se pelearon  
  
¡Pobre Albert! - pensó Candy - hablare con Samantha y averiguare que paso entre esos dos.  
  
Te deseo suerte, Samantha no quiso decirme nada  
  
Una vez dentro del teatro los tres amigos se dirigían al palco de la familia Andrew cuando en el camino se tropezaron con Eliza.  
  
¡Tío William! Que sorpresa tan agradable.  
  
Albert pasó a su lado sin detenerse.  
  
Eliza se molesto por la forma en que Albert la estaba ignorando  
  
- ¡Espera Tío! - le dijo colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Albert para detenerlo.  
  
Albert que no estaba de buen humor por que Samantha no había venido, se volteo hacia Eliza y le dijo muy irritado  
  
- ACASO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO SOPORTO TU PRESENCIA.  
  
Las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos se quedaron observando curiosos como Albert le gritaba a Eliza y comenzaron a murmurar.  
  
Cómo se atreve a tratarme así en publico y delante de esa huérfana - pensó Eliza furiosa - No entiendo como puedes tratarme así - le respondió Eliza llorando, (armando todo un teatro)- a mí que soy tu sobrina y llevamos la misma sangre. Todo es por culpa de esa recogida, de esa bastarda, de esa............. ¡PLAF!  
  
Eliza no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que Albert le dio una fuerte bofetada  
  
- Será mejor que te calles Eliza - le advirtió Albert cada vez mas molesto.  
  
Candy preocupada se acerco a Albert para calmarlo  
  
- Albert por favor tranquilízate, no le hagas caso a Eliza, ven vamos a sentarnos que la obra esta por comenzar.  
  
Disculpa Candy, no quise asustarte - le dijo Albert sonriéndole - Adrián por favor podrías acompañar a Candy hasta el palco, ahora los alcanzo.  
  
Claro Albert, no hay problema - le contesto Adrián ofreciendo su brazo a Candy.  
  
Candy coloco su mano en el brazo de Adrián y le pregunto un poco inquieta a Albert - ¿Estarás bien?  
  
No te preocupes Princesa, te juro que ya estoy calmado - dándole un beso en la frente - Anda ve con Adrián por favor.  
  
Eliza vio con los ojos rojos por la furia a Candy alejarse con Adrián, coloco una mano sobre su mejilla, aun le ardía por el golpe que Albert le había dado y le dijo en tono burlón  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde esta tu prometida? Tío William.  
  
No se a que estas jugando Eliza, pero te lo advierto. No estoy de humor para bromas. Si algo tienes que decir, dilo ya.  
  
¡Nada!, solo te pregunte si sabias donde ella estaba o mejor dicho ¿Con quien? - le respondió con malicia Eliza sonriendo mientras pensaba - Pagaras caro el haberme humillado -  
  
Albert tomo a Eliza del brazo con fuerza y le pregunto  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir, Eliza?.  
  
ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO - Grito Eliza para que todos la escucharan.  
  
¿Tiene algún problema señorita? - pregunto uno de los encargados de seguridad del teatro.  
  
Es un asunto de familia, mejor no se meta - le respondió Albert soltando a Eliza  
  
Eliza aprovecho la llegada del guardia para alejarse de Albert, pero antes de irse le dijo en voz baja, desafiante  
  
- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Jack Mc Person? - y antes de que Albert pudiera reaccionar se alejo soltando una gran carcajada.  
  
Si descubro que esto es otra broma tuya Eliza, ni la Tía Elroy te salvara esta vez - pensó Albert.  
  
Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas.  
  
¿Qué ocurre Terry? - le preguntaba Robert Hathaway al ver a Terry escondido tras la cortina observando al publico.  
  
Ella esta aquí - le dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
¿En serio? - dijo Roberth asomándose al escenario - ¿Dónde?  
  
Esta en el primer palco cerca del escenario, al lado de su novio - le respondió abatido.  
  
¡Vaya!, si que es hermosa, tienes buen gusto muchacho - le respondió Roberth admirando a Candy.  
  
¡Parece un ángel! - pensó Terry en voz baja contemplando aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo visitaban cada noche en sus sueños.  
  
¿Por qué no vas y le das la carta? - le animo Roberth  
  
¡Ya te lo dije! seria una perdida de tiempo - le contesto Terry irritado soltando la cortina.  
  
¡No lo sabes! - le contesto el empresario - tal vez ella sienta lo mismo.  
  
¿Es que no entiendes?, y si dice que no me ama, que ya me olvido - le contesto Terry apretando los puños  
  
¡Así que todo es cuestión de orgullo! - le dijo Robert burlándose - el gran actor Terrence Grandchester, ¡el gran seductor! tiene miedo que una chica le diga que no. Terry no contesto, se quedo mirando a Robert furioso, parecía como si quisiera golpearlo. El empresario retrocedió preocupado, adivinando las intenciones de Terry - ¡Solo era una broma!, será mejor que te calmes Terry.  
  
Terry le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su camerino en silencio, en el camino se topo con una silla y la golpeo con el pie para descargar la rabia que sentía, pero le dio tan fuerte que la silla salió despedida contra la pared, haciéndose pedazos.  
  
Robert respiro aliviado - Por que los jóvenes serán tan testarudos - pensó mientras consultaba su reloj - todos a sus puestos que en cinco minutos empezamos.  
  
La obra ya había comenzado y Albert aun no aparecía. En este acto, el actor que interpreta al poeta Montfleury se encuentra recitando un poema, los amigos de Cyrano están esperando que en cualquier momento este entre y suspenda la obra, ya que Cyrano odia a Montfleury. Candy estaba tan preocupada que no le había prestado atención a lo que decían los actores.  
  
¡Feliz aquél, que lejos de la corte,  
en un lugar solitario  
a sí mismo se impone  
destierro voluntario!  
  
¡Feliz aquél, que cuando  
sopla en el bosque el céfiro...  
  
De repente Candy escucho una voz al otro lado de escenario, su corazón comenzo a latir desesperado, parecía que quería salírsele del pecho, poco a poco fue volteando hacia el otro lado y sin darse cuenta sus ojos brillaron como esmeraldas recién cortadas al encontrar al fin al dueño de esa voz.  
  
Cyrano (Terry) ¡Granuja! ¿no te he prohibido salir a escena en un mes?  
  
¡Terry! - exclamo Candy en un suspiro. A pesar del disfraz era inconfundible, su porte, su forma de hablar y esos ojos azules.  
  
Terry levanto el rostro al sentir que Candy lo observaba y por unos instantes sus ojos se encontraron. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y aun se encontraran en la segunda Colina de Pony, en el colegio San Pablo, en Londres.  
  
Adrián sorprendido, acerco su rostro hacia el oido de Candy, mientras le decía:  
  
- Oye ese actor te esta mirando ¿Acaso se conocen?.  
  
Candy no podía desviar la mirada, sentía como si los ojos de Terry le atravesaran el alma.  
  
¡Candy! - la llama Adrián colocando una mano sobre la de ella.  
  
Candy al fin reacciono y volteo a mirar a Adrián  
  
Perdón Adrián, tuve un lapsus. ¿Qué me preguntabas?  
  
Candy!!! Estas en la luna!!! ¿Pregunte si conoces a ese actor?- le repetía Adrián con gesto dramático, Candy sonrió muy lánguidamente y mientras volvía a mirar hacia el escenario le decía: Si, estudiábamos en el mismo colegio, en Londres. hace mucho tiempo  
  
Terry se dio cuenta de la escena que su pequeña pecosa estaba protagonizando, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como Adrián le habla a Candy, los celos comenzaron a atormentarlo nuevamente. De repente se hizo un silencio en el escenario, el otro actor esperaba que Terry dijera sus líneas, pero él estaba como petrificado. Allá arriba estaba su adorada Candy, después de tantos años, la volvía a ver pero parecía que el destino solo quería jugar con él, "Dios mío!! Dame fuerzas para seguir!! Dame fuerzas para no correr y arrancarla del lado de ese idota!!"  
  
¡TERRY DESPIERTA! - le grita Robert.  
  
Terry reaccionó de inmediato y siguió con sus líneas, pero esta vez su voz era diferente, sus compañeros en la obra estaban desconcertados, no podían entender qué le estaba pasando a Terry, se veía molesto, enojado. pero esto le dio mayor fuerza a sus palabras.  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - ¡Fuera de escena, grandísimo payaso! ¡Fuera ahora mismo!  
  
Montfleury - Pero si...  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - ¿Te resistes?  
  
Los otros actores - ¡Basta de bromas!... Montfleury, ¡continua!..!Qué sigas!...!No tengas miedo!...  
  
Montfleury con voz titubeante - ¡Feliz aquél que lejos de la cor.....  
  
Cyrano (Terry) Amenazante y enarbolando un bastón por encima de su cabeza - ¡Bellaco! ¿Será necesario que te muela a palos?.  
  
En ese momento Albert entró al palco y sin que Candy se diera cuenta llamo a Adrián.  
  
Adrián salio con Albert hacia el pasillo y le pregunta preocupado - ¿Qué ocurre Albert?.  
  
Necesito pedirte un favor.  
  
¿En que puedo ayudarte cuñado?...  
  
Después de unos momentos, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en le palco, haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande se levanto para salir al pasillo, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, porque ahí, en el escenario estaba un imán que le impedía moverse, ahí en el escenario estaba su vida.  
  
Al salir vio a lo lejos dos figuras masculinas platicando entre si, camino hasta ellas encontrándose con Albert y Adrián.  
  
¿Dónde estabas Albert? Me tenias preocupada  
  
Surgió algo imprevisto y debo irme  
  
Entonces me voy contigo, deja que busque mi bolso - le respondió Candy a punto de entrar al palco.  
  
¡No hace falta! - le dice Albert deteniéndola - Adrián se quedara y te hará compañía  
  
Pero....  
  
Candy, ¿Acaso se te olvido la promesa que me hiciste?.  
  
No, pero yo quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado - le rogó nuevamente Candy.  
  
¡Princesa! Esto es algo entre Terry y Tú - exclamo Albert colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy para darle animo - Yo solo estorbaría.  
  
Candy no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
Bien te dejo en buenas manos - le sonrió Albert a Candy - ¿Cuento contigo, Adrián?.  
  
No te preocupes - le respondió Adrián mientras le estrechaba la mano a Albert - puedes contar conmigo.  
  
Candy miraba preocupada como Albert se alejaba, había captado el brillo de sus ojos y se había conmovido profundamente. Entre los dos se había forjado un lanzo muy fuerte e indestructible, podría decirse que eran almas gemelas. Aunque no lo dijeran con palabras, sentían cuando el otro estaba feliz ò triste y Candy había detectado algo de amargura y soledad, algo que Candy veía por primera vez, reflejado en esa mirada azul celeste que tantas veces la había confortado. Estaba allí, encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, tanto que Albert ni siquiera se atrevía a dejarlos salir. Candy hubiese querido estar a su lado para ayudarlo.  
  
Albert se subió al auto, aferró el volante con fuerza y arranco el motor. Hubiera deseado con todo el corazón estar al lado de Candy, él sabia que ella lo necesitaba, pero no podía, Eliza había logrado sembrar una duda en su corazón y por eso decidió llamar a Samantha a su casa, cuando la sirvienta le dijo que ella no estaba, que acababa de salir, sintió que su mundo se rompía en pedazos y solo pensaba en una cosa - ¡Por favor Dios mío! ¡Te lo ruego! que todo sea mentira y que ella no este con él  
  
Albert tomo rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad que era donde vivía Jack Mc Person, conocía de memoria la dirección, por los informes que los detectives le entregaban. Cuando llego a la calle, localizo enseguida el edificio, su corazón casi se detuvo, estacionado enfrente del edificio, estaba el auto de Samantha.  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la calle, en el apartamento de Jack Mc Person, Samantha le estaba entregando las joyas a Jack.  
  
Aquí tienes - dijo Samantha extendiéndole el estuche con las joyas - valen más que el dinero que tu me pides, espero que cumplas tu promesa y te marches - termino diciendo molesta.  
  
Jack tomo el estuche y lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron al contemplar codiciosos las joyas, levanto la mirada hacia Samantha y sonrió maliciosamente  
  
- Un momento mí querida Samantha, todavía falta algo - le dijo Jack acercándose peligrosamente a ella.  
  
Samantha retrocedió, intentando alejarse de él  
  
- Te di las joyas ¿Que más quieres? - le pregunto asustada.  
  
Tú lo sabes muy bien - le contesto logrando agarrar a Samantha por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él - Yo sé que tu también me deseas - le dijo colocando una mano por detrás de la nuca de Sam y besándola a la fuerza en la boca.  
  
Por un momento Albert dudo de sí bajarse del auto o no, al fin se decidió. Entro al edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Localizo la puerta del apartamento de Jack y se apoyo en la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo.  
  
Samantha intentaba separarse de Jack, pero él era más fuerte que ella y la estaba arrastrando hacia la cama, Samantha comenzó a gritar golpeando desesperadamente a Jack en el pecho, cuando en ese instante la puerta del apartamento se abre de golpe y entra Albert.  
  
El ruido distrae a Jack, Samantha aprovecha y lo empuja, logrando liberarse. Corre a refugiarse en los brazos de Albert, pero la mirada fría en los ojos de Albert la detienen. Samantha esta confundida, intenta hablar con Albert.  
  
¡Por favor Albert! - le suplica Samantha - esto no es lo que parece.  
  
¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES? - le grita furioso Albert - te encuentro besándote con un hombre que supuestamente te hizo daño y todavía me quieres hacer creer que todo esto lo imagine - le responde Albert con amargura.  
  
Todo se termino Samantha - le dijo Jack, acercándose a ella e intentando abrazarla - creo que tú novio nos descubrió - Jack miro triunfante a Albert  
  
Samantha esquivó a Jack y se acercó a Albert, intentó tomar las manos de él entre las suyas pero Albert permanecía inerte, con lágrimas en los ojos, le rogó  
  
- ¡Por favor! Albert, créeme, yo te amo, deja que te explique.  
  
Albert, la miró como si fuera una extraña, libero sus manos de las de ella, y retrocedió, ¿qué hubiera sido mejor? Vivir engañado pero feliz o esto. respiro profundo, mientras muy dentro de él sentía cómo todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando, pedazo a pedazo, miro a Jack a los ojos, se veía feliz, e intentando mirar a Samantha prefirio desviar su mirada hacia el suelo, dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
  
¡ALBERT!- grita Samantha, intentando alcanzarlo, pero unas manos la detienen.  
  
Déjalo ir Samantha - le dice Jack - lo que tu necesitas es un hombre de verdad, un hombre como yo.  
  
Samantha intento liberarse, Jack la tenia acorralada contra una mesa, Sam con sus manos intento desesperadamente encontrar algo con que golpear a Jack, de repente sintió algo duro; el estuche de las joyas, lo agarro y con fuerza golpeo a Jack en el rostro, logrando liberarse. Cuando Samantha llego a la calle, ya era demasiado tarde, Albert. Se había marchado.  
  
Samantha se subió a su auto y tomo rumbo hacia Lakewood, el camino estaba oscuro y no se veía ningún auto a la vista, cuando llego a la mansión se bajo del auto y llamo a la puerta desesperada. George que se encontraba en la biblioteca trabajando abrió la gran puerta y se encontró a una Samantha toda agitada y nerviosa. . George!! Esta Albert??- Samantha soltó esa pregunta, como si su vida dependiera de ello No señorita. el todavía no regresa del teatro, ¿gusta pasar a esperarlo? - Samantha dio media vuelta, mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía desbocado - ¡No puede ser!- le contesta Samantha angustiada - él ya debería estar aquí  
  
- ¿Ocurrió algo con el Sr. Andrew? - le pregunta preocupado George  
  
- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? - pensaba Samantha, de repente una idea  
cruza por su mente y sale corriendo hacia el bosque.  
  
- ¡Srta. Samantha!, espere es muy peligroso entrar al bosque de  
noche - George intento detenerla pero no pudo alcanzarla.  
  
Samantha logro perder a George entre los árboles, un poco asustada,  
corrió por el bosque, no estaba muy segura pero al fin reconoció el  
camino y después de media hora de caminata logro encontrar la cabaña.  
  
La cabaña se encuentra a oscuras y no se ve el auto de Albert por ningún lado. Samantha entra y lo llama - ¡ALBERT! ESTAS AQUÍ, POR FAVOR CONTESTAME - Samantha no sabia que hacer, si Albert no estaba en la mansión y tampoco en la cabaña ¿Dónde habría ido?, estaba segura que lo encontraría, Sam abatida se recostó en la cama, nunca supo en qué momento el sueño la venció.  
  
Mientras tanto en el teatro  
  
La primera parte de la obra acaba de terminar, Candy y Adrián se disponían a salir para tomar un refrigerio cuando un hombre entro al palco.  
  
Disculpen ¿Usted es la Srta. Candice White Andrew?  
  
Sí, soy yo, en que puedo servirle - le contesta Candy  
  
Permítanme presentarme - le responde el hombre - Soy Robert Hathaway  
  
Es un placer conocerle - dijo Candy estrechándole la mano  
  
El placer es mío Srta. Andrew - Roberth introduce una mano en su chaqueta, saca un sobre y se lo tiende a Candy - Susana Marlow le envía esta carta. Es muy importante, por favor le pido que la lea lo antes posible.  
  
¡Susana! - exclamo Candy confundida, tomando el sobre  
  
Ahora me marcho, todo depende de Ud. Srta. Andrew - dijo Roberth despidiéndose.  
  
¡Espere! Sr. Hathaway - le grito Adrián - ¿Ud. es el productor de la obra?  
  
Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
  
Tengo un pequeño negocio que proponerle - le dijo Adrián colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Roberth y saliendo con el del palco- No me tardo Candy.  
  
Candy mira temblorosa el sobre, tiene miedo de abrirlo ¿Por qué Susana  
le escribía?, Acaso pensaba que Terry la buscaría y ella le pedía que  
lo volviera a rechazar. Se sentó en la butaca, y con mano temblorosa  
abrió el sobre.  
  
Candy:  
  
Disculpa que no ponga "Querida Candy", la verdad es que no sé que  
tanto puedas tú permitirme que te lo diga... y siendo totalmente  
sincera creo que yo no me lo puedo permitir mucho...  
  
Te odie Candy, te odie como yo nunca había odiado a nadie... Cuando  
no te conocía pensaba que Terry era un tonto por amarte tanto, no  
sabia como era posible que pudiera amar a una chica como tu, a una  
campesina, una simple enfermera... yo suponía que en ti no iba a  
encontrar ninguna competencia para poder quedarme con él, pues yo  
era "Mejor", era "Superior" a ti, yo con mi educación, con mi  
familia, con mi belleza... y debo de culpar a mi madre, ya que ella  
me educo para que siempre me sintiera superior a todas las demás  
mujeres. Pero después me di cuenta de que no era así, de que en  
verdad no podía odiarte, tu salvaste mi vida... y con ello lo único  
que podía hacer era dejarte a Terry, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo...  
lamento que haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo, para retribuirte tu  
acción.  
  
Sé que para ti debo de ser una egoísta y egocéntrica de primera,  
pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte y casi jurarte es que mis  
sentimientos por Terry siempre fueron sinceros...  
  
Es este punto Candy interrumpió la lectura - "Eso lo sé muy bien  
Susana, no muchas personas sacrificarían su vida y su carrera por  
alguien a quien aman pero que no les corresponde" - y a su mente  
vinieron las imágenes del día en que Susana intento saltar desde la  
azotea del hospital y Candy la detuvo.  
  
...me enamore de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, no  
importaba su carácter agrio y hosco, yo suponía que con mi amor iba  
a poder cambiarlo... lo que no supe en ese momento es que ese cambio  
ya lo habías logrado tú.  
  
Han pasado ya dos años desde aquella separación, y no me refiero a  
la tuya con Terry, sino a la tuya y la mía... hubiera querido que te  
quedaras un poco más, para poder hablar, para poder lograr ser  
amigas... sé que aun hoy pido demasiado pero muy dentro de mi, sé  
que lo hubiéramos logrado... de haber sido otras las circunstancias,  
sé que hubiéramos podido ser muy buenas amigas. Ahora sólo Dios sabe  
porque quiso que las cosas fueran así.  
  
Quiero que sepas Candy, que para mi no ha sido fácil todo esto; yo  
lo tuve a Terry físicamente, pero nunca lo tuve en esencia, esa se  
quedo contigo, nunca te ha abandonado, y dudo que alguna vez lo  
haga, TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER ES TUYO, y yo solo fui un fantasma en su  
vida, yo tenia razón sólo logre hacer que los tres fuéramos  
desdichados, porque estoy segura que tú aun lo amas.  
  
Ahora quiero remediar un poco las cosas, cómo supongo ya debes de  
saber, Terry y yo nos hemos divorciado, yo ya no puedo seguir a su  
lado, solo lo he lastimado y él a mí, pero nos lo merecemos ambos,  
por ser tan débiles... yo por dejarme influenciar por mi madre y él  
por sentir que me debía su vida. Pero eso ha sido remediado, alguno  
de los dos tenia que hacer algo, y para bien o para mal he sido yo.  
  
Candy levanta la cabeza asombrada y exclama - ¡Susana y Terry están  
divorciados! , Albert seguro que tú ya lo sabias, por eso querías que  
hablara con Terry. ¡OH! ¡Albert! siempre cuidándome, mi Angel Guardián,  
mi Príncipe de la Colina.  
  
. Te pido y te ruego Candy que aceptes el amor de Terry, sin culpas,  
sin recriminaciones, ni dudas, espero que sean felices; dale la  
felicidad que no supo encontrar a mi lado... y no te preocupes por  
mí... yo también intentare ser feliz, aun no es tarde para mí,  
estaba equivocada, deseo vivir aunque Terry no este a mi lado, me he  
dado cuenta que soy más fuerte de lo que creía y todo te lo debo a  
ti. Gracias por la oportunidad que me diste.  
  
Hasta luego Candy, quiera Dios que nos encontremos alguna vez y  
podamos platicar de esto y verlo solo como un pequeño nubarrón,  
sabiendo muy bien que después veríamos un día soleado.  
  
Susana Marlowe  
  
Candy leyó la carta varias veces, aun no podía creerlo, ¡Terry era libre y aun la amaba!  
  
- Gracias Susana, estés donde estés, rezare por ti y espero  
que logres encontrar la felicidad, yo también creo que  
hubiéramos sido buenas amigas.  
  
1. ¡Bravo lo logre! - exclamo Adrián emocionado entrando al palco  
  
1. ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto Candy, guardando la carta dentro de su  
bolso y secándose las lagrimas disimuladamente para que Adrián no  
se diera cuenta.  
  
1. Convencí al Sr. Hathaway para que me presente a Karen Kleis, cuando  
termine la obra iremos a los camerinos a conocerla - le respondió  
Adrián triunfante, dando un brinco y sentándose en la butaca al  
lado de Candy.  
  
1. ¿Karen? ¿Y que paso con Helena? - le pregunto Candy burlona  
  
1. ¡Oh vamos! Candy, no empecemos otra vez, acuérdate que me lo  
prometiste, piensa que será como mi despedida de soltero - le  
contesto Adrián guiñándole un ojo.  
  
1. ¡Eres imposible! Adrián, tú hermana tiene razón, jamás cambiaras -  
dijo Candy encogiendo los hombros - compadezco a la pobre Helena.  
  
1. No digas eso, yo quiero mucho a Helena y te prometo que nunca la  
haré sufrir - dijo Adrián muy serio.  
  
1. Te creo, Adrián - exclamo Candy sonriendo - eres un buen hombre y  
serás un magnifico esposo, pero siempre serás un niño travieso y  
estoy segura de que le darás muchos dolores de cabeza a Helena.  
  
Las luces del teatro comenzaron a apagarse y se abrió el telón. El  
segundo acto empieza cuando Cyrano y Christian están debajo del balcón  
de Roxana. Cyrano comienza diciéndole en voz baja los versos a  
Christian para que el se los diga a Roxana, pero el muchacho confunde  
las palabras y Roxana se molesta. Cyrano decide hablar haciéndose pasar  
por Christian y oculto entre las sombras, se dirige a Roxana.  
  
Roxana - Esta noche vuestras palabras tiemblan... ¿por qué?  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - (Hablando a media voz, imitando la voz de Christian) Es... que como está muy oscuro, buscan a tientas en la sombra, vuestro oído.  
  
Roxana - Las mías no tienen semejante dificultad.  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - ¿Lo encuentran enseguida?... ¡Oh, claro! Porque es mi corazón el que las recibe, y mi corazón es muy grande en tanto vuestro oído es pequeño. Además, vuestras palabras descienden y bajan deprisa: las mías, en cambio, suben, señora y necesitan más tiempo.  
  
Roxana - ¡Pero suben mejor desde hace unos instantes!  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - ¡Practicando se adquiere la costumbre!  
  
Roxana- ¡La verdad es que os hablo de gran altura!  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - Desde luego. ¡Y si dejaseis caer desde ahí una palabra dura sobre mi corazón, me mataríais!  
  
Roxana - ¡Ahora mismo bajo!  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - ¡NO!  
  
Roxana - (Señalando el banco situado bajo el balcón) Entonces ¡Subios a ese banco, deprisa!  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - (Retrocediendo en la oscuridad) ¡NO!  
  
Roxana - ¿Por qué no?  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - (Terry ve a Candy de reojo y se le ocurre una idea) Dejad que aproveche... esta ocasión que se presenta para hablar dulcemente sin vernos.  
  
Roxana - ¿Sin vernos?  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - Sí, es delicioso. Apenas si adivino vuestro rostro. Vos veis únicamente la negrura de un largo manto que cae y yo vislumbro apenas la blancura de un vestido de verano: yo no soy más que una sombra; vos una claridad. ¿Ignoráis lo que para mí representan estos minutos? Si alguna vez fui elocuente...  
  
Roxana - ¡Lo fuisteis!  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - (Dirigiéndose hacia Candy y mirándola directamente a los ojos) ¡Nunca hasta ahora mis palabras habían salido de mi corazón. Porque hasta ahora siempre os hablé a través de...  
  
Roxana - ¿De qué?  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - A través del vértigo que infunden vuestros ojos. Pero esta noche... ¡esta noche me parece que será la primera en que voy a hablaros!.  
  
Roxana - ¡Es verdad que tenéis otra voz!  
  
Cyrano (Terry) - (Acercándose cada vez más al palco de Candy, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, Roberth tenia razón, esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz y lucharía por el amor de Candy) Sí, es otra porque, envuelto en la noche que me protege, me atrevo al fin a ser yo mismo... me atrevo... A decir todas aquellas palabras que se me ocurran, os las ofreceré sin ponerlas ni aderezarlas en un ramillete: os amo; me ahogo, enloquezco, no puedo más es demasiado... ¡Tu nombre es para mi corazón como un cascabel... y como siempre ante ti estoy temblando, el cascabel se agita y tu nombre suena. ¡Tanto te he amado que me acuerdo de todo... Sé que el año pasado, un día el doce de mayo, te cambiaste el peinado para salir por la mañana... Cuando se fija demasiado rato la vista en el sol, se ven encima de las cosas cercos encarnados... Del mismo modo, cuando aparto la vista del fuego encendido de tu cabellera, mis ojos deslumbrados, ven por todas partes manchas rojizas...  
  
Candy emocionada coloca una mano sobre su pecho, parecía que el corazón  
quería salírsele, Terry le estaba declarando su amor delante de todo el  
mundo. Ella quería correr hacia sus brazos y decirle que también lo  
amaba.  
  
Adrián volteo a ver a Candy y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa  
traviesa, como si se acordara de alguna travesura ò estuviera planeando  
una.  
  
Tras bastidores Robert Hathaway estallaba en una gran carcajada,  
mientras los demás actores veían asombrados a Terry - ¡ESO ES MUCHACHO!,  
ASI SE HACE - grito el empresario animando a Terry.  
  
(Terry siguió recitando las palabras que hoy más que nunca las sentía como suyas) - Este sentimiento, terrible y celoso que me invade, es verdadero amor... Tiene todo el furor triste del amor y sin embargo, no es egoísta ¡Ah! Por tu felicidad yo daría la mía, aunque tú nunca llegaras a enterarte de nada. ¡Si alguna vez pudiera, aunque de lejos, oír la risa de la felicidad nacida de mi sacrificio!... ¡Cada mirada tuya suscita en mi una virtud nueva!... ¡me da más valor! ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Entiendes ahora lo que me pasa? ¿Sientes en esta sombra, subir hasta ti mi alma? En verdad, esta noche es demasiado bella, demasiado dulce... Yo os digo todo esto y vos... ¡Vos me escucháis! Es demasiado! ¡Incluso mi esperanza más atrevida, nunca osó esperar tanto! Ahora sólo me resta morir. ¡Esto por mis palabras por lo que ella tiembla entre las hojas como una hoja más! ¡Pues tiemblas!... porque, lo quieras o no, he sentido bajar, a lo largo de las ramas de jazmín, el temblor adorado de tu mano.  
  
Candy emocionada por las palabras que Terry le decía en ese momento, sin  
darse cuenta dejo caer el pañuelo que tenia en sus manos, este descendió  
suavemente como si se tratase el vuelo de una paloma que lleva un  
mensaje de amor para alguien, y cumpliendo su cometido fue a parar  
directo a los pies de Terry, él lo recogió, se lo llevo directo a sus  
labios y lo beso con ternura, para luego guardarlo en su chaqueta. Se  
volteo y siguió con la obra. El público comenzó a aplaudir conmovido.  
Robert exclamo complacido - Ya me puedo imaginar los titulares de la  
prensa, mañana y vuelve a soltar una gran carcajada.  
  
Pero alguien entre él publico grito - ¡NO! - Era Eliza, estaba furiosa,  
el odio que sentía hacia Candy sé hacia cada vez más fuerte, parecía un  
volcán a punto de hacer erupción - ¡NO! - volvió a gritar Eliza  
levantándose de su asiento furiosa, un empleado del teatro se le acerco  
y le pidió que guardara silencio o se fuera, Eliza se dio cuenta que  
todos la estaban viendo, su madre preocupada intento calmarla, Eliza no  
escuchaba, solo veía como Terry se le declaraba a Candy y no podía  
soportarlo - ¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRE! - al final sus Padres tuvieron que  
sacarla para evitar el escándalo.  
  
Al otro lado de la ciudad en Lakewood. George escucha el motor del auto  
de Albert y sale al jardín a recibirlo.  
  
¡Albert! al fin llegas  
  
¿Qué pasa George?  
  
La Srta. Samantha.....  
  
Albert se dio cuenta que el auto de Samantha estaba estacionado al otro  
lado del jardín y molesto le dice a George - Dile que se marche, que no  
quiero hablar con ella.  
  
Pero la Srta. Samantha no esta en la mansión  
  
Pero... si ese es su auto ¿Dónde esta ella? - le pregunta Albert preocupado  
  
Intente detenerla, pero ella corrió hacia el bosque. Me costo mucho pero al fin pude encontrarla, esta en la cabaña.  
  
¡Bien! Cuando amanezca que Dorothy le lleve el desayuno y cuando termine que se marche - Le ordeno Albert encaminándose hacia la entrada.  
  
Un momento Albert - dijo George agarrandole el brazo para detenerlo - No sé que paso entre Uds. Pero creo que deberías hablar con ella, se veía muy mal.  
  
¡Tú lo dijiste! No sabes que paso, así que te pido que no te metas - le respondió Albert molesto, jalando su brazo para liberarlo.  
  
¡Albert! Te conozco desde que eras un bebe y tú no eres así, si algo paso entre Ustedes por culpa de Mc Person, será mejor que lo resuelvan ahora, sino mañana puede ser muy tarde.  
  
¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! - le grito Albert desesperado - ¡Ella me engaño!  
  
¿Estas seguro?  
  
Yo los vi juntos, en el apartamento de él, se estaban besando.  
  
Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?  
  
Albert se quedo viendo a George, entonces recordó cuando abrió la puerta  
y vio a Jack besando a Sam. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron y fue como  
si el velo de los celos que los cubría se hubiese caído de repente ¡JACK  
BESANDO A SAM!, que idiota fui - exclamo Albert - pero ¿Cómo te  
enteraste?  
  
Después que me asegure que la Srta. Samantha estaba bien - llame a los detectives y ellos me contaron que la vieron entrando al apartamento de Mc Person y que después llegaste tú. No fue difícil adivinar el resto.  
  
Pero ¿Qué hacia ella en su apartamento? ¿Y por que se han estado encontrando? - le pregunto Albert confundido.  
  
Creo adivinarlo, pero es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella directamente - le contesto George.  
  
Albert asintió, estrecho la mano de su fiel amigo y se dirigió hacia el  
bosque. Cuando llego a la cabaña encontró a Samantha dormida en la cama.  
Se acerco a ella y con suavidad retiro un mechón de cabello de su  
rostro. Samantha se despertó y al ver a Albert a su lado se lanzo hacia  
sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
¡Albert! por favor perdóname - le suplicaba Samantha llorando  
  
Albert empezó a acariciar su cabello con ternura y le pregunto  
  
- Samantha ¿Qué hacías con ese hombre?, por favor no me mientas,  
sé que te has estado viendo con él.  
  
Samantha se separo de Albert, se paro de la cama y empezó a caminar  
nerviosa por la cabaña, al fin se volteo y le dijo  
  
- Eliza me estaba chantajeando, si no convencía a mi hermano de  
casarse con ella, le haría creer a mis Padres y a la Tía Elroy que Jack  
Mc Person había sido mi amante en Italia.  
  
¡QUE! - grito Albert - lo sabía, yo sabía que Eliza estaba planeando algo. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué fuiste a su apartamento?  
  
Jack me prometió que si le pagaba, el se iría de la Ciudad y más nunca lo volvería a ver, al no estar él para apoyar a Eliza con sus mentiras, nadie le creería, sin importa lo que ella inventara.  
  
Y cuando fuiste a su apartamento a entregarle el dinero, quiso aprovecharse de ti.  
  
Sí... Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste que vería a Jack?  
  
Eliza  
  
¿Eliza?  
  
Seguramente ella descubrió que Mc Person la iba a traicionar y decidió vengarse. Haciéndome creer que tú y él eran amantes.  
  
No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan mala - exclamo Sam con tristeza - Pero ahora que vamos hacer, Eliza seguramente se lo contara a todo el mundo... ¡OH! ¡POR DIOS! - exclamo angustiada Sam - ¡MI PADRE! Albert mi padre no puede saberlo.  
  
No te preocupes amor mío - la tranquilizo Albert - mañana me encargare de Eliza.  
  
Pero si él llegara a saberlo, tú no lo conoces y no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer - Samantha recordó lo que paso cuando intentaron secuestrar a su Madre y a su hermano. Su Padre se había criado en los muelles, en Grecia, los marineros eran gente muy ruda y para ellos, solo había una forma de castigar las afrentas. Samantha comenzó a temblar.  
  
Albert la abrazo y para calmarla preparo chocolate caliente, cuando  
Albert le iba a entregar la taza con la bebida, las manos de Samantha  
temblaban tanto que no pudo asir la taza, entonces él le sujeto la mano  
y con la otra le ofreció de beber . Ella asintió, Albert le llevo la  
taza a los labios de tal modo que ella tuvo que rodear la mano de él  
para poder inclinarla y poder beber un pequeño sorbo y al sentir el  
calor de la bebida bajando por su cuello comenzó a tranquilizarse.  
  
Albert dejo la taza sobre la mesa y busco las manos de Sam, las abrió  
para besarle las palmas con dulzura. Albert subió sus manos por los  
brazos de ella, luego se acerco, agachándose y la beso en el cuello. El  
contacto de la manos de Albert habían hecho que Samantha se pusiera  
tensa, por el temor y por el deseo que estaba despertando dentro de  
ella.  
  
Albert se acerco y volvió a besarle el cuello y su mano se deslizo  
suavemente por la espalda de ella. Aunque todavía estaba asustada,  
Samantha empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo respondía al contacto, a pesar  
de la tela. Albert le hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, besándole el cuello y  
con la mano comenzó a desatar los botones de la blusa. Entonces movió  
sus labios hasta la oreja de ella, luego los ojos, la nariz y por último  
la boca. Abrió la suya y le metió la lengua entre los labios, cuando  
estos se abrieron, ejerció una suave presión para abrirlos más.  
  
Albert se retiro hacia atrás sujetándola por los hombros y sonrió.  
Samantha tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y respiraba más  
aprisa. La beso de nuevo, cubriéndole un seno con la mano, Sam al sentir  
el contacto de la mano de Albert sobre su pecho se paralizo, Albert se  
detuve para mirarla y le pregunto - ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Samantha  
dudo por un instante, pero amaba a Albert y lo deseaba más que a nada en  
el mundo - No por favor sigue, le rogó casi sin aliento - Albert sonrió  
y desabrocho el último botón de la blusa , se inclino sobre ella, y con  
sus brazos rodeo su cintura y con maestría logro desatar rápidamente los  
lazos del corsé y así poder liberar los pechos de su prisión.  
  
Albert se quito la camisa y Samantha sintió un fuerte deseo de tocar su  
musculoso torso, extendió una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Albert se  
inclino sobre ella, volvió a besarla y notó que ella abría su boca para  
tocar la lengua de el con la suya. Acaricio su seno y le paso la lengua  
por el pezón, escucho como ella gemía de placer y noto que su propia  
respiración se aceleraba.  
  
Albert deseo poseerla en ese instante, pero se contuvo,- Despacio, no la  
asustes - se regaño - Es su primera vez. Tienes toda la noche por  
delante - Acaricio la piel desnuda de sus pechos hinchados hasta la  
cintura y busco el broche de la falda, lo desabrocho y se la quito,  
junto con el resto de la ropa interior. Albert recorrió con sus diestras  
manos las piernas de Sam hasta encontrar la parte interior de su muslo,  
jugo con el vello público suave como una pluma. Samantha estiro las  
piernas y gimió de placer, mientras el avanzaba su mano por entre los  
muslos.  
  
Albert se puso de pie y contemplo admirado sus suaves curvas, Sam le  
sonrió con timidez intentando cubrirse con las manos. Albert desato la  
correa de sus pantalones y se los quito, Samantha se sobresalto al ver  
el miembro hinchado y erecto y una sombra de temor volvió a sus ojos.  
Por un momento a su mente volvieron las palabras de las muchachas del  
pueblo donde nació su Padre, ella era aun muy pequeña y escondida  
escucho a las chicas hablar de cómo seria su primera vez, algunas decían  
que era muy doloroso. Albert vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, se  
acostó a su lado y la beso con dulzura, y con palabras amables intento  
tranquilizándola, Samantha vio la preocupación en los ojos de Albert,  
pero al mismo tiempo el deseo de poseerla. Se sentía atraída, perdida en  
las profundidades azules de sus ojos. Lo deseaba, temía al dolor, pero  
deseaba a Albert, cerro los ojos y lo abrazo.  
  
Albert la beso, al mismo tiempo movía la mano hacia la hendidura cálida  
entre los muslos de Sam, comenzó a acariciarla, ella gimió y meneo las  
caderas, dejando escapar un grito de placer. Mientras ella gritaba, la  
excitación de Albert aumentaba, pero lucho por contenerse, al fin no  
pudo más y la penetro, al principio con movimientos suaves, sin dejar de  
acariciarla con sus dedos. Sintió que Sam alzaba sus caderas y rodeaba  
su cintura con las piernas. Entonces él retrocedió un poco, empujo con  
fuerza y percibió que había roto la barrera mientras ella gritaba de  
dolor y placer, al mismo tiempo que oía su propio grito de placer. Entro  
y salió unas cuantas veces más, penetrando todo lo lejos que se atrevió  
a hacerlo para no lastimarla, hasta que cayo sobre ella agotado.  
  
Se quedo tendido un momento con la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, podía  
oír la respiración agitada de ella, se levanto la beso en los labios y  
le dijo - Te amo Samantha, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado -  
Albert rodeo a Sam con sus brazos y Samantha se apretó contra él y los  
dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
  
En el teatro la obra había terminado ya, Candy no se atrevía a  
levantarse, pensaba que todo había sido un sueño y creía que si se movía  
se despertaría. Adrián se le acerco y la animo a levantarse.  
  
¡Vamos Candy! , Si no te apresuras no podré conocer a Karen - le decía el muchacho emocionado y obligándola a levantarse.  
  
Una vez tras bastidores Candy buscaba con la mirada a Terry entre los  
actores, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Adrián vio salir al Sr. Hathaway  
de un camerino, tomo a Candy de la mano y se fueron a su encuentro.  
  
Robert sonrío al verlos y exclamo  
  
- Los estaba buscando, pensé que al final no vendrían.  
  
¡Pues aquí nos tiene! ¿Podemos ver a la Srta. Karen? - le pregunta Adrián emocionado.  
  
Por supuesto, este es su camerino, en este momento se esta cambiando de ropa, la Srta. Andrew puede entrar primero - dijo Robert abriendo la puerta  
  
¡Anda Candy! entra tu primero y cuando Karen este lista me llamas - le dijo el muchacho empujando a Candy dentro del camerino, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. Adrián cerro la puerta y murmuro divertido ...Ríe mejor... Se dirigió hacia Robert le guiño un ojo y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del empresario le dijo - Bueno amigo mío a ver donde esta esa preciosura de Karen.  
  
Candy miro a su alrededor, algo no estaba bien ese no parecía el  
camerino de una mujer, en eso escucho una voz y se volteo.  
  
Terry salía de detrás del biombo abrochándose la camisa  
  
- No quiero hablar con ningún reportero, por favor Robert  
encárgate de todo - dijo Terry creyendo que Robert aun se  
encontraba en la habitación. De repente levanto la cabeza y vio  
a Candy parada delante de él.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, las palabras sobraban. Terry se acerco y extendió sus brazos hacia Candy, ella corrió a refugiarse entre ellos. Terry la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con pasión. El se aparto y le sonrió, cogió entre sus dedos un mechón de su dorado cabello y se lo llevo a los labios, le beso la frente, los ojos. Busco nuevamente su boca y atrajo su lengua hacia la suya. Por un momento sólo se pudo oír la respiración de ambos. No podían moverse, no querían moverse, temían que algo pasara y los volvieran a separar.  
  
Al fin Terry soltó a Candy y tomándola de la mano salieron del camerino, se encaminaron hacia la calle. Perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Espero le haya gustado el capitulo, ya falta poco, máximo serán dos capítulos mas (no es que sea supersticiosa, pero no quiero terminar en el capitulo XIII).  
  
Tengo que agradecerle a mi querida amiga y co-escritora Khrisztina, me encanto la forma como corrigió ò mejor dicho pulió este capitulo (aunque ella diga que sus correcciones son mínimas, para mi son enormes) y sobre todo la carta de Susana todo el merito es suyo, ni siquiera una coma o un punto son míos, yo escribí como cuatro cartas y ninguna me gusto y cuando ella me envió la suya, le dije va tal cual, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.  
  
Si alguna Terryana lee este fic, espero me perdone por dejar el encuentro de Terry y Candy así. Hay dos razones principales:  
  
La primera y la más importante, lo siento este es un Albertfic. En los Terryfic, siempre dejan a mi querido Albert a un lado.  
  
Y la segunda y la razón principal, mi cerebro se agoto con la escena de Albert y Candy, así que preferí dejarlo a su imaginación, ¿Qué paso con Terry y Candy esa noche?, ¿Solo pasearon ò jugaron a la casita?.  
  
Amaly ten paciencia, ya tengo dos paginas del capitulo XIII, espero que no sea de mala suerte y me bloquee.  
  
Los quiere Loly 


	13. La Locura

La vida ofrece te una 2da. Oportunidad  
Por Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo XIII  
La Locura  
  
Albert despertó, lo hizo de pronto, sintiéndose asustado, como si hubiera sufrido una pesadilla. Al cabo de un momento, recordó el motivo de su inquietud. Todo lo que había pasado el día anterior volvió a su mente. Giro la cabeza y respiro aliviado, no había sido un sueño... ahí junto a él estaba Sam.  
  
¡Por culpa de Eliza casi pierdo a Samantha! - pensó angustiado.  
  
Se movió con cuidado a fin de no despertarla y así poder contemplarla. El corazón le empezó a latir más rápido al admirar su hermoso rostro. Samantha yacía acostada a su lado y su negra cabellera esparcida por la almohada como una cascada. Contemplo su boca de labios sensuales, que tantas veces y con avidez le habían besado anoche. Deseaba sentir su sabor nuevamente, pero se contuvo, quería seguir contemplando un poco mas su rostro delicado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.  
  
Era extraño poder verla así, Albert estaba maravillado, era la primera vez que despertaba a su lado y veía a una Samantha que jamás había conocido, en reposo con el rostro relajado y en paz. Normalmente Samantha estaba animada, siempre sonriendo, solía hacer muecas cada vez que se sorprendía o reía, arrugaba la nariz y entornaba los ojos, cuando se molestaba. Su expresión más corriente era una mueca maliciosa, como la de una niña traviesa, sorprendida en plena travesura.  
  
Albert no resistió mas la tentación, con sus dedos siguió el contorno de la nariz y suavemente paso sus dedos por los labios de ella, haciéndole cosquillas, Samantha al sentir el roce de los dedos de Albert en su rostro abrió los ojos.  
  
Hola - murmuro y le sonrió.  
  
Buenos días dormilona - le dijo Albert dándole un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Permanecieron juntos un rato, abrazados, medio adormilados, besándose de vez en cuando. De pronto ella paso una pierna por encima de la cadera de Albert, tomo su rostro entre las manos y lo beso al principio con timidez, pero sus besos se hacían cada vez más exigentes y comenzaron a hacer el amor, sin hablar. Samantha se coloco encima de el, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo reposara sobre el de Albert. Su piel húmeda se pego a la de él. Albert rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos y la penetro profundamente. Samantha supo que a él le llegaba el orgasmo y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. Justo antes de sentir su furiosa embestida, Samantha lo beso en la boca. Luego ella emitió un suave y discreto gemido de placer. Samantha permaneció encima de él, con el rostro recostado sobre su pecho, medio dormida, mientras Albert le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Samantha se movió, estiro su mano derecha, tanteando sobre las sabanas, buscando el cuerpo de su amante pero él ya no se encontraba a su lado, en eso sintió el aroma del café recién hecho, se levanto de la cama, contemplo su ropa toda esparcida por el piso de la habitación, diviso la camisa de Albert y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa, la recogió y se la puso. Cuando llego a la cocina encontró a Albert preparando el desayuno, estaba descalzo, solo con los pantalones puestos. Samantha contuvo la respiración al ver su musculosa espalda. Se acerco a él despacio y juguetona le rodeo la cintura, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda, le dijo casi en un susurro:  
  
Prométeme que siempre será así.  
  
Albert se volteo, la abrazo y después de darle un tierno beso en los labios le respondió  
  
- Te lo prometo.  
  
¡Soy tan feliz!, no quisiera que este día terminara - dijo Samantha cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido, los dos juntos en la cama, abrazándose, besándose. Conociéndose mutuamente, como nunca lo habían hecho.  
  
No acabará nunca - le aseguro Albert sonriendo, acercándola aun más a él - No lo permitiré - tomo el rostro de Samantha entre sus manos, la miro directo a los ojos - Samantha no puedo pasar un día más sin ti, por favor adelantemos la boda - le rogó suplicante.  
  
Samantha bajo la mirada sin contestar. Albert se preocupo - ¿Qué haré si dice que no?- pensó angustiado, ya que todavía faltaban cinco meses para la boda.  
  
¿Y si mi Madre y la Tía Elroy se oponen? - Al fin respondió Samantha.  
  
¡No me importa! - le contestó Albert - si ellas o cualquier otro se oponen, entonces nos fugaremos.  
  
¡ACEPTO! - le respondió Samantha abranzando a Albert aun más fuerte.  
  
Albert la tomo de la cintura, la levanto y comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación felices.  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Samantha se dirigió a la habitación, recogió sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse, pero cada vez que intentaba abotonarse la blusa, Albert juguetón, como si fuera un niño travieso, le desabrocha la blusa nuevamente y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.  
  
¡ALBERT! - exclamo Samantha intentado controlarse, ya que no quería que él se detuviera - tenemos que regresar, mi hermano debe de estar muy preocupado, preguntándose dónde pase la noche. Albert no quería detenerse, pero al final reconoció que Sam tenia razón, la beso apasionadamente y comenzó a vestirse el también.  
  
Cogidos de la mano salieron de la cabaña, sintiéndose otra vez enamorados, como si fuera la primera vez que se declaraban su amor. De alguna manera, era como empezar de nuevo, menos en el hecho de que ya eran viejos amigos y ya no habría mas secretos entre ellos, que pudieran separarlos...  
  
Cuando llegaron al Portal de la Rosas, se encontraron con Candy y Terry que acababan de llegar. Candy al ver a Albert corrió directo a sus brazos  
  
¡Gracias Albert! - le dijo Candy rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Albert y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Terry se acerco Tú lo planeaste todo con Robert ¿o me equivoco, Albert? - le pregunto Terry extendiendo una mano hacia Albert.  
  
Albert le estrecho la mano y sonrió  
  
- Ya que ustedes son tan tercos, alguien debía hacer algo.  
  
¡Así que este es el famoso Terry Grandchester!, el actorcito que le ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza a Albert - comento con ironía Samantha, mirando inquisitiva a Terry de arriba abajo.  
  
¡Perdón! - exclamo Terry confundido - ¿Quien será esta mujer? - pensó Terry, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Parecía un enfrentamiento, entre los ojos azul celeste de Terry contra la mirada penetrante de los ojos negros de Sam. ¿Quién ganaría esta pelea de voluntades?  
  
He oído hablar mucho de ti..., que eres un rebelde..., siempre buscando peleas...  
  
Candy miraba asombrada a Samantha  
  
- No Samantha espera, tu estas equivocada, las cosas no son así.....  
  
No trates de defenderlo Candy. La verdad es, que él solo es un niño mimado y por culpa de su falta de carácter y cobardía, tú no has podido ser feliz - Le recrimino Samantha.  
  
Disculpe Señorita, Usted no me conoce y no creo que esto sea de su incumbencia - le contesto Terry cada vez más molesto. Sin embargo Samantha apenas estaba empezando...  
  
Escúchame bien jovencito, todo lo que le pase a Candy, le afecta a Albert y por lo tanto, a mí. Por lo que veo, Candy ha decidido darte otra oportunidad, pero te lo advierto, si vuelves hacerla sufrir, té las veras conmigo. ¡Té quedo claro!.  
  
¡Vamos cariño! - dijo Albert acercándose a Samantha, tratando de calmarla.  
  
¡Estoy esperando su respuesta! Sr. Grandchester.  
  
Terry se quedo un momento mirando desafiante a Samantha y al final respondió  
  
- No se preocupe Señorita, amo a Candy más que a mi vida y le  
aseguro que tengo el propósito de hacerla muy feliz. Ahora puede  
decirme ¿Quién es usted?, para hablarme de esa forma.  
  
¡Este temible ogro! - le respondió Albert sonriendo y abrazando a Sam - es Samantha Sthepanos Anderson, mi prometida y tú futura suegra.  
  
¡Futura suegra! - exclamo Terry sorprendido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza - y yo que creía que esta vez me iba a salvar de tener una suegra.  
  
¡JA! - se rió Samantha - no solo una, sino que tendrás cuatro o se olvidan de la Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y la más terrible de todas la Sra. Elroy. Ya me imagino la cara que va a poner cuando se entere que Candy esta saliendo con un actor de Broadway.  
  
¡La Tía Elroy! - exclamo Candy preocupada - me había olvidado de ella.  
  
Tranquilos chicos, no se preocupen por la Tía Elroy, estará tan ocupada cuando le diga que hemos decidido adelantar la boda, que no tendrá tiempo para molestarlos - les respondió Albert guiñándoles un ojo.  
  
¡Adelantan la boda! - exclamo Candy sorprendida  
  
Que tal si para celebrar que estamos los cuatro juntos, vamos a cenar esta noche - les propuso Albert - y tu cariño, no seas tan dura con Terry.  
  
Esta bien mi amor - dijo Samantha volteándose hacia Albert sonriéndole - Te pido me perdones Terry - acercándose a él y colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Terry e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla - lo que te dije es cierto, cuida mucho a Candy. No te conviene tenerme de enemiga - le susurro al oído, para que solo él pudiera escucharla.  
  
¡Vaya con la noviecita que se busco Albert! - pensó Terry mientras veía como Samantha se abrazaba coqueta a Albert - Pero los dos queremos lo mismo, así que estoy seguro que con el tiempo nos llevaremos muy bien, Samantha.  
  
Entonces, todo esta arreglado - ¿te esperamos esta noche para cenar?, Terry  
  
Cuenta conmigo Albert  
  
Bien me tengo que ir - dijo Samantha despidiéndose de todos  
  
Nos vemos esta noche mi amor - le respondió Albert, dándole un beso de despedida y acompañándola hasta el auto.  
  
¡Bueno Pecosa!, yo también tengo que irme  
  
¡CÓMO QUE PECOSA! - le grito Candy molesta - sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llames así.  
  
Terry se acerco a Candy y tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos, le dijo casi en un susurro  
  
- Me gustas más cuando te enojas, Srta. Pecas. - y la beso apasionadamente.  
  
De repente, comenzó a sentirse un dulce aroma en el aire, provenía de las Dulce Candy, las rosas que Anthony con tanto amor había cultivado en honor a Candy y un rayo de luz ilumino a la joven pareja. Candy se separo de Terry, se acerco a las rosas y con delicadeza acaricio los pétalos de una flor, su mente rememoro la imagen de Anthony, su tierna sonrisa, esa sonrisa que estaba diciendo que siguiera hacia delante siempre, porque la vida sigue... y justo en ese momento a Candy le pareció escuchar que el viento le murmuraba al oído - ¡Sé feliz Candy! - una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y Terry le pregunto preocupado  
  
¿Pasa algo Candy? - y ella le respondió  
  
No, todo esta bien - Candy levanto los ojos hacia el cielo y sonrió - Gracias Anthony, te prometo que seré feliz... cuando te perdí sentí que ya nunca podría volver a sentir algo similar, pero me equivoqué, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad que casi se me va de las manos, pero ahora me aferrare a ella... Anthony, tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
  
----------oooooooooo----------  
  
Cuando Albert entro en la mansión se encontró con George y le pidió que lo acompañara a la biblioteca.  
  
George por favor, llama a los Leegan y diles que quiero verlos aquí de inmediato y que traigan a Eliza con ellos.  
  
Enseguida Albert, ¿Ocurrió algo?  
  
¡Todavía no! - le contesto Albert - por favor puedes también avisarle a la Tía Elroy que necesito hablar con ella.  
  
¡No hace falta George! - dijo la Tía Elroy entrando a la biblioteca, se veía muy molesta, ya que se había dado cuenta que tanto Albert como Candy no habían pasado la noche en la mansión - Aquí estoy William ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? y ¿Por qué estas mandando a llamar a los Leegan?.  
  
Por favor Tía siéntese y George, en cuanto lleguen los Leegan los haces pasar y no quiero que nadie nos moleste.  
  
No hay problema Sr. Andrew - le contesto George saliendo de la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Una hora después, los Leegan habían llegado. Eliza estaba intrigada, la Tía Erloy se veía muy molesta y ni siquiera le había correspondido, cuando la saludo.  
  
¿Albert habrá encontrado a Samantha con Jack? - se preguntaba Eliza y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, imaginándose la escena.  
  
¿Se puede saber porque nos han llamado con tanta urgencia? - le pregunto el Sr. Leegan  
  
Quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante, Eliza tiene prohibida la entrada tanto en Lakewood como en mis otras propiedades, además le informare al resto de la familia, que si quieren que yo asista a las fiestas o reuniones del Clan Andrew, no deberán invitarla - les contesto fríamente Albert.  
  
¡QUE! - grito Eliza, después de un momento de duda pues se había quedado petrificada, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando - Mami él no puede hacerme eso ¿Verdad?  
  
¡Claro que no querida! - le respondió Sarah Leegan.  
  
Como cabeza del Clan Andrew, puedo hacerlo y lo haré - dijo Albert desafiante.  
  
¡Pero! Si haces eso, toda la sociedad lo sabrá y Eliza no será invitada a ninguna fiesta no solo en Chicago, sino en todas partes y así no podrá conseguir un buen partido para casarse - le contesto Sarah angustiada  
  
¡PAPA! No puedes permitirlo, tienes que detenerlo - le grito Eliza colgándose de su cuello.  
  
Tranquila hija - le contesto el Sr. Leegan - Ya sabia yo que no se podía dejar en manos de alguien tan joven, el patrimonio Andrew. Convocare a toda la familia y te aseguro que ya no serás mas el Presidente del Clan Andrew - termino diciendo el Sr. Leegan amenazante.  
  
¡Por mi no hay problema! - le respondió Albert - estoy seguro que cuento con el apoyo del Sr. Brower y de los Cornwell, ya que no están muy complacidos por la forma en que usted a manejado ciertos asuntos de la familia en mi ausencia y además creo que la Tía Elroy también estará de mi lado - volteándose hacia ella - ¿O me equivoco Tía?  
  
Tienes todo mi apoyo William, No entiendo como pude ser tan ciega y haberme dejado engañar todo este tiempo por Eliza.  
  
¡PERO TIA! - volvió a gritar Eliza al verse acorralada.  
  
Y por cierto, no creo que al resto de la familia le agrade saber que por culpa de Eliza, casi se anula mi matrimonio con Samantha, ya que tienen muchas esperanzas que con dicho enlace, el Sr. Adriano Sthepanos haga negocios con el Clan Andrew - termino diciendo Albert, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando triunfante a Eliza - ¡No te esperabas esto Eliza! Creíste que con tus engaños y mentiras lograrías separarnos.  
  
¡QUE! - grito el Sr. Leegan levantándose de la silla y tomando a Eliza de los hombros sacudiéndola - Dime que no es verdad, hija.  
  
Yo..... - Eliza no sabia que decir - ¿Casi se anula? - pensaba, su plan no había dado resultado y peor que eso, estaba siendo expulsada de la familia Andrew.  
  
Otra cosa, si Eliza intenta hacer algo en contra de Candy ò de Samantha - les advirtió Albert - me veré obligado a anular todos los negocios que los Andrew tienen con los Leegan.  
  
Les recomiendo que saquen a Eliza de Chicago, eso seria lo mejor para todos - dijo la Tía Elroy  
  
¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESO! - grito Eliza histérica - yo también soy una Andrew  
  
¡Será nuestra ruina social! - dijo Sarah Leegan colocando su mano sobre la frente y fingiendo un desmayo.  
  
Me iré a mi alcoba, ya estoy muy vieja para este tipo de disgustos - exclamo la Sra. Elroy, justo cuando se iba a levantar, le dio un mareo y casi se cae.  
  
Albert corrió hacia ella para ayudarla  
  
- Lo siento mucho Tía Elroy. Sarah espero que cuando yo regrese,  
ustedes ya se hayan marchado - termino diciendo Albert mientras salía  
de la biblioteca, con la Sra. Elroy colgada de su brazo.  
  
¿Eliza que has hecho? - le pregunto el Sr. Leegan dejándose caer en un sillón abatido.  
  
¡Pero Papá....!. no puedes permitir que me hagan eso... - dijo Eliza con los ojos bañados en lagrimas - te juro que nada es verdad... seguro que fue esa bastarda de Candy que les lleno la cabeza de mentiras al Tío William y a la Tía Elroy. ¡Mamá! - la llamo Eliza y tomándola de las manos - tú me conoces, tú sabes que yo no seria capaz de hacer eso.....  
  
Eliza, yo..... - dijo la Sra. Leegan liberando sus manos de las de Eliza y volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado, ya que no podía ver a su hija a la cara.  
  
¡YA BASTA! Eliza - le grito furioso el Sr. Leegan levantándose del sillón - Nos has arruinado o acaso no sabes, que sin el apoyo del apellido Andrew, los Leegan no somos nadie.  
  
¡Pero Papá!, tienes que creerme.....  
  
¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! - le volvió a gritar el Sr. Leegan y tomándola del brazo, la llevo a rastras fuera de la mansión - Vamonos para la casa a recoger tus cosas, ya que mañana mismo te vas a nuestra casa en Florida.  
  
Mas tarde en casa de la familia Sthepanos, Adrián se encontraba en la sala revisando el correo cuando ve a Samantha que esta llegando de la calle.  
  
¡Vaya hermanita! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? - dijo Adrián burlón, disimulando hábilmente que había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, preocupado. Debido a que Albert no le había dicho por que se iba del teatro con tanta urgencia y al llegar a la casa y darse cuenta que Samantha no estaba, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado.  
  
No fastidies Adrián - le contesto Samantha pasando a su lado.  
  
¡Oye! Espera un momento - dijo el muchacho agarrandola del brazo - ¿Dónde has estado?  
  
¡Eso es asunto mío! - le respondió Samantha intentando soltarse.  
  
Si no me lo dices, llamare a Papá a Nueva York y le contare que pasaste la noche fuera de la casa.  
  
¡Esta bien! - dijo Samantha resignada - Estuve con Albert.  
  
¿Con Albert? - exclamo el muchacho asombrado - ¿Estuvieron juntos toda la noche?  
  
Adrián no pongas esa cara de santurrón que no té queda, además los dos somos mayores de edad y pronto nos vamos a casar - le replico la chica un poco molesta.  
  
¿Eso quiere decir que Ustedes ya se contentaron? - le pregunto Adrián dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Samantha coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de Adrián y sonriendo se la pellizco  
  
- Si hermanito, nos contentamos y no solo eso, hemos decidido  
adelantar la boda. Ahora sé buen niño y déjame tranquila que tengo  
mucho sueño - termino diciendo Samantha mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
Espera Sami, aquí hay una carta para ti- le dijo el muchacho entregándole el sobre.  
  
¿Una carta? - Samantha tomo el sobre y lo miro - ¡Qué extraño!, solo tiene mi nombre escrito, pero no dice quien lo manda - pensó Samantha intrigada mientras abría el sobre y leía la carta.  
  
1. Srta. S.S. Anderson;  
  
Por sus artículos me he dado cuenta que ha usted le  
preocupa mucho los niños desamparados, por eso me he tomado el  
abuso de pedirle si puede hacer algo para ayudar a un grupo de  
niños que están siendo explotados en una fabrica.  
Si usted viera la forma en que tratan a esos pobres niños,  
los hacen trabajar todo el día, casi no les dan de comer y el lugar  
donde duermen esta infestado de ratas y no les dejan ni siquiera  
salir a jugar.  
Por favor le pido que los ayude. La fabrica queda al sur  
de la ciudad, entre la calle 52 y la 13, en el No. 200.  
  
Una amiga  
  
Adrián se preocupo al ver la cara que ponía su hermana, mientras leía la carta - ¿Qué dice la carta Sami? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
¿Ummm? Samantha dejo de leer y levanto la vista hacia su hermano - No te preocupes es una nota del periódico. Me voy a cambiar de ropa, tengo que salir - le contesto la chica corriendo hacia a su habitación.  
  
¡El periódico! - exclamo Adrián encogiendo los hombros - mas vale que Albert se acostumbre, a Samantha se le olvida todo, cuando tiene una historia entre las manos.  
  
----------oooooooooo----------  
  
Mientras en la residencia Leegan  
  
Me importa un comino que él viva en el piso de arriba - gritaba Eliza al teléfono - más vale que suba y le diga que Eliza Leegan quiere hablar con él, si no iré ahora mismo y haré un escándalo en ese mugroso edificio - ¿Quien se creen que son, para tratarme así? Ya lo verán, todos me la van a pagar - pensaba Eliza cada vez más furiosa  
  
Mi querida Eliza, que alegría oír tu voz  
  
SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO - gritaba Eliza histérica a Jack  
  
¿Pero cariño, que te ocurre? - le decía Jack meloso  
  
¿QUÉ... ¿QUÉ ME PASA?, SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASO ANOCHE ENTRE TU Y LA ODIOSA DE SAMANTHA.  
  
Ahh... eso.... - exclamo Jack riendo - Ya me parecía a mí, que no era casualidad que Andrew se apareciera en mi apartamento. ¿Fuiste tú la que le aviso? Verdad Eliza  
  
¿Y QUE SI FUI YO? , ¿O ACASO PENSASTES QUE NO ME IBA A ENTERAR DE TU TRAICIÓN? - le contesto Eliza gritando cada vez mas alto.  
  
Bueno.... para empezar.... será mejor que dejes de gritarme, a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de nuestra conversación.  
  
Eliza se paralizo y se dio cuenta que Jack tenia razón, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar, por si alguien la había estado escuchado. Satisfecha se acerco al teléfono y le dijo a Jack - Esta bien, ya me calme.  
  
¡Bien! Ahora se puede saber que paso  
  
Te informo que Samantha y Albert aun están juntos, y además han decidido adelantar la boda y por tu culpa he sido expulsada de la familia Andrew y mi Padre me va a enviar a Florida. ¿Así que vas hacer para ayudarme?  
  
¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? - le contesto Jack burlón  
  
Pues yo podría hablar con el Tío William sobre alguno de tus negocios, estoy segura que él estaría muy interesado - le dijo Eliza amenazante.  
  
Esta bien cariño, te ayudare como un favor muy especial. ¿Pero que quieres que haga?  
  
Debes hacer algo para evitar esa boda  
  
Por ahí no hay problema, les tengo un regalito de bodas a esos dos - dijo Jack mientras tocaba la herida que Samantha le había hecho en la cara con el estuche de las joyas.  
  
Quiero que Candy desaparezca de una vez por todas - le ordeno Eliza - No quiero que ella y Terry estén juntos.  
  
Eso si que será un poco más difícil querida Eliza... Si quieres yo puedo secuestrarla, pero tú tendrás que hacer el resto.  
  
Eliza se quedo pensativa y de repente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa siniestra. Si alguien la hubiese visto en ese momento, vería el rostro de una demente - Esta bien acepto, pero hay que hacerlo esta noche.  
  
No te preocupes, dime donde puedo encontrar a Candy y cuando este en mis manos te aviso.  
  
Si no esta en la mansión, seguramente estará en el Hospital Sta. Juana ò en esa mugrosa Clínica de la que te hable.  
  
Bien, espera mi llamada - Jack colgó el teléfono y sonrió - Ya veras Andrew te daré donde más te duele y tú Eliza, a partir de hoy estarás en mis manos  
  
Cuando Jack salió a la calle, vio a un hombre que estaba recostado en la pared del edificio, leyendo un periódico, Jack paso a su lado y disimuladamente se fijo en su rostro - Podría jurar que a este tipo ya lo he visto antes - Pensó Jack - cruzo la calle y se fijo que el hombre hacia lo mismo - ¡Me esta siguiendo! ¿Será algún polizonte? - Jack comenzó a caminar más rápido y vio que el hombre hacia lo mismo, repentinamente Jack se metió en un callejón, saco una pistola que tenia guardada en su chaqueta y se escondió, para así poder sorprenderlo. Cuando el hombre entro al callejón no vio a Jack por ningún lado, se acerco a una puerta para ver si estaba abierta y en ese momento Jack le salto encima y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arma. Cuando Jack lo iba a revisar para ver quien era, una mujer que vio desde su ventana lo que había pasado, empezó a gritar y Jack no tuvo mas remedio que salir huyendo.  
  
----------oooooooooo----------  
  
En Lakewood  
  
¡ALBERT! ¡ALBERT!  
  
¿Qué ocurre George? - le pregunto Albert al ver a George que salía de la biblioteca llamándolo a gritos.  
  
Me acaba de llamar el Detective Patherson - le dijo George todo agitado - Mc Person se les escapo.  
  
¿QUÉ? - grito Albert - No entiendo, ¿Cómo que se les escapo?  
  
Parece que Jack descubrió que lo seguían, le tendió una trampa a uno de los hombres de Patherson y lo hirió.  
  
¿Esta muy grave?  
  
Lo golpeo con una pistola en la cabeza, la herida es profunda, pero se recuperara.  
  
Esto no me gusta nada - dijo Albert preocupado - Por favor George, toma el auto y ve a buscar a Candy, ella salió hace rato a la Clínica del Dr. Martín.  
  
¿Tú crees que el seria capaz de hacerle daño?  
  
No me extrañaría nada - le respondió Albert, acercándose a su escritorio y agarrando el teléfono - Mientras ese tipo este suelto y Eliza siga en la Ciudad, no me quiero arriesgar.  
  
Bien - le contesto George, pero cuando llegaba a la puerta se detuvo y volteo a preguntarle a Albert - ¿Y la Srta. Samantha?.  
  
En este momento voy a llamarla para avisarle - le respondió Albert mientras le pedía a la operadora que le comunicara con la casa de la familia Sthepanos - ¡Ah! George - Le llamo Albert - pasa también por Terry, tenemos que ponerlo al tanto de la situación  
  
George asintió y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.  
  
Es William Albert Andrew - decía Albert al teléfono - me podría comunicar con la Srta. Samantha.  
  
Lo siento Sr. Andrew, pero la Señorita salió hace media hora  
  
¿Quién es Charles? - le preguntaba Adrián al mayordomo.  
  
Es el Sr. Andrew que quiere hablar con la Srta. Samantha, joven.  
  
Deja que yo lo atiendo - le dijo el muchacho tomando el teléfono - Y bien cuñado, creo que me debes una explicación - le dijo Adrián bromeando.  
  
Adrián ¿Dónde esta Samantha?  
  
No lo sé exactamente - le contesto Adrián, extrañado por la forma tan seca que Albert le hablo - esta mañana llego un sobre para ella, no tenia remitente y cuando lo leyó salió corriendo diciendo que era algo del periódico.  
  
¿Una carta sin remitente? - le pregunto Albert cada vez más angustiado.  
  
¿Qué pasa Albert? - le pregunto Adrián preocupado al escuchar el tono de voz de Albert.  
  
Jack Mc Person desapareció.  
  
¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE... - grito Adrián aferrando con fuerza el teléfono.  
  
No se como, pero descubrió que lo seguían y ahora no lo encuentran por ningún lado - le respondió Albert - por favor Adrián averigua con los del periódico si ellos saben donde esta Samantha, no me gusta nada ese asunto del sobre sin remitente.  
  
No te preocupes Albert, salgo inmediatamente para allá y te aviso lo que averigüe.  
  
Estaré esperando tu llamada - Albert se despidió de su cuñado y colgó el teléfono, se acerco a la ventana - ¿Dónde estarás mi amor? - Se pregunto angustiado.  
  
----------oooooooooo----------  
  
Al otro lado de la ciudad, un figura caminaba con cautela entre las sombras, de vez en cuando miraba por sobre su hombro para revisar que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, se acerco a una puerta, jalo la manija y la puerta se abrió - ¿Qué extraño?, no esta cerrada con llave - pensó y por un momento dudo si entrar o no, al fin se decidió y sin hacer ruido entro en el edificio, estaba vació, se veía que hacia mucho tiempo que no se usaba - ¿Me abre equivocado de dirección? - se preguntaba, de repente le pareció escuchar un gemido, como si alguien estuviera pidiendo ayuda, casi no se oía, siguió el llanto hasta una puerta y la abrió.  
  
¡CANDY! - grito Samantha al ver a la chica en el suelo amarrada y amordazada, ¿Qué te paso? Qué haces aquí? Candy - le preguntaba Samantha, mientras desamarraba a la chica.  
  
Candy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar le contesto  
  
- Estaba en camino de la Clínica del Dr. Martín, cuando un niño  
se me acerco y me dijo que a su padre lo habían asaltado y estaba mal  
herido. Yo le dije que fuéramos a buscar al Dr. Martín, el pobre chico  
no quiso, estaba muy asustado, temía que tardáramos mucho y su padre  
muriese, así que decidí ir con él, pero cuando llegamos al callejón  
donde los habían atacado, no había nadie, me voltee para preguntarle  
al chico si estaba seguro que ese era el lugar y el niño había  
desaparecido. De repente, no sé de donde salió, un hombre me salto  
encima y mientras me sujetaba a la fuerza con una mano, con la otra me  
colocaba un pañuelo en mi cara, reconocí el olor, era cloroformo, hice  
lo posible por no respirar y luche para poder escapar, pero ya era  
demasiado tarde. Cuando desperté, me encontré en este sucio lugar y  
amarrada - termino diciendo, mientras masajeaba sus adoloridas  
muñecas, ya que las cuerdas le habían hecho daño.  
  
¿Pudiste ver el rostro de ese hombre? - le pregunto Samantha, ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
No, me sorprendió por la espalda y no pude verlo.  
  
¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! mi querida Samantha  
  
Samantha sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, se volvió rápidamente, para enfrentarse cara a cara con un Jack Mc Person que le sonreía burlonamente desde la puerta  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - le pregunto Samantha, sin dejar de mirar  
el arma con la que Jack las esta apuntando.  
  
Lo mismo de siempre mi querida Samantha - le contesto Jack, acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro con una mano - A ti.  
  
Samantha se alejo de él con asco, diciéndole  
  
- Si es a mí a quien quieres, entonces deja marchar a Candy.  
  
Qué mas quisiera yo, que complacer tus deseos - le respondió Jack meloso - pero hay una persona interesada en esta chica y no puedo faltar a mi palabra.  
  
¡Palabra!, desde cuando un pillo como tú tiene palabra.  
  
¡Augh! Eso me dolió - dijo Jack, colocando una mano sobre su pecho - ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí, yo que siempre te he tratado como un caballero.  
  
Déjate de payasadas Jack, en cualquier momento notaran nuestra ausencia - Samantha se acerco y le advirtió - No sabes con quien té estas metiendo Jack ...  
  
¡Qué miedo! - se burlo Jack - Será mejor que corra a esconderme, ya que seguro tu noviecito entrara en cualquier momento y me dará una paliza - termino diciendo soltando una gran carcajada, mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave.  
  
¡No digas después, que no te lo advertí Jack! ..... exclamo Samantha con tristeza.  
  
Todo saldrá bien Samantha - le dijo Candy colocando una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos - estoy segura que Albert nos encontrara muy pronto.  
  
Samantha tomo la mano de su amiga y le respondió  
  
- Eso espero Candy.....  
  
----------oooooooooo----------  
  
Gracias Señorita, estoy en deuda con Usted - dijo Albert colgando el teléfono. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco una pistola, reviso que estuviera cargada, se la guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió a toda prisa de la mansión. Cuando se disponía a subirse a su auto, vio como se acercaba a toda velocidad un auto. Se detuvo a su lado y de el solo se bajaron George y Terry, Albert les pregunto angustiado  
  
¿Dónde esta Candy?.  
  
Candy nunca llego a la Clínica - le respondió George.  
  
Albert se quedo mirando a George intentando asimilar la noticia y lo que significaba, se volteo y le dijo a Terry - no podemos perder mas tiempo, Terry entra a mi auto - Albert se subió al auto y antes de arrancar se dirigió hacia George, diciéndole - Avísale al Detective Patherson que Samantha y Candy han desaparecieron.  
  
¿Samantha...? - George quería preguntarle sí Adrián había llamado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto ya había partido.  
  
¿Albert lo que me contó George sobre Eliza y ese tal Mc Person, es verdad? - le preguntaba Terry.  
  
Me temo que si Terry, lo peor es que creo ellos tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de Samantha y Candy.  
  
¿A dónde vamos Albert?  
  
Una de las mucamas de los Leegan me llamo y me dijo que Eliza había salido a toda prisa de la casa, justo después de haber recibido una llamada muy extraña de un hombre.  
  
¿Y tu piensas que podremos alcanzarla?  
  
Eso espero, mi auto es más veloz que el de ella y solo hay un camino hacia la ciudad... - Albert no había terminado de hablar, cuando a lo lejos divisaron un auto.  
  
¡Mira Albert! - le grito Terry - será esa Eliza  
  
¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! - exclamo Albert eufórico - ahora solo debemos tener cuidado que Eliza no sé de cuenta que la estamos siguiendo. Estoy seguro que ella nos llevara a donde tienen a las chicas.  
  
Ya llevaban casi una hora siguiendo a Eliza, Terry no entendía como Albert hacia para mantenerse tan calmado, si fuera por él, la hubieran detenido hace tiempo y obligado a decirles el paradero de Candy y Samantha (La verdad era que ni el mismo Albert entendía como podía estar tan calmado, sentía que todo era solo una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría al lado de Samantha). Cuando Terry estaba a punto de decirle a Albert que detuvieran a Eliza, vieron como Eliza estacionaba el auto al lado de un edificio que parecía abandonado. Albert estaciono su auto en un callejón oscuro cerca del edificio, para que así no pudieran verlos. Eliza se bajo de su auto y entro al edificio. Albert y Terry se bajaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacia el edificio.  
  
Albert se asomo por una ventana, la luz era muy tenue y casi no se podía ver nada, de repente una puerta se abrió y una luz ilumino dos figuras. Albert reconoció a Eliza y a Jack Mc Person, Albert le hizo una seña a Terry para que se asomara también por la ventana.  
  
¿Son ellos? - le pregunto Terry  
  
¡Sí! Las chicas deben estar en esa habitación - le contesto Albert - Voy a investigar si hay alguna otra entrada al edificio, debemos tener cuidado, Jack esta armado y es muy peligroso.  
  
Bien, yo me quedare aquí vigilando, por si ellos salen - le dijo Terry - ten mucho cuidado.  
  
No te preocupes - Albert saco la pistola de su chaqueta y le dijo - pero te lo advierto desde ahora, Jack Mc Person es mío.  
  
Dentro del edificio.  
  
Espero que estén cómodas - les dijo Eliza en tono burlón  
  
¡ELIZA! - exclamo Candy asombrada  
  
Así que eras tú la que estaba detrás de todo esto, Eliza ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? - dijo Samantha mirando a Eliza con ira.  
  
Yo te advertí Samantha que no te convenía tenerme de enemiga - le contesto Eliza.  
  
Y yo te dije que jamás pondré mi felicidad por sobre la de mi hermano - le contesto desafiante Samantha, acercándose cada vez más a Eliza.  
  
No entiendo como has podido caer tan bajo - le dijo Candy - ¿Acaso estas loca?  
  
¡Cómo te atreves! - le respondió Eliza dándole una cachetada a Candy.  
  
Samantha iba a defender a Candy cuando una mano aferró su brazo  
  
- ¡Quieta Samantha! - dijo Jack jalándola hacia él.  
  
¡SUÉLTAME! - le grito Samantha  
  
Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que arreglar mi querida Samanta - le respondió Jack mientras la obligaba a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
¡Un momento Jack! - exclamo Eliza - ¿A dónde crees que vas?.  
  
Mi trabajo aquí ya termino mi querida Eliza - le contesto Jack.  
  
NO PUEDES IRTE - le grito Eliza histérica - TIENES QUE AYUDARME A ELIMINAR A CANDY  
  
Tú sabes muy bien que eso no era parte del trato.....  
  
Si no lo haces, iré con el Tío William y le contare todo a la policía....  
  
Jack se quedo mirando a Eliza, sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad y se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. De repente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le contesto  
  
- ¿Y que se supone que les vas a decir? ¿Cómo planeaste secuestrar  
a Samantha y a Candy? ò ¿Cómo me pediste que matara a la pupila del  
Sr. Andrew?.  
  
ERES UN BASTARDO - volvió a gritarle Eliza histérica.  
  
Mientras Eliza y Jack discutían, Candy diviso una figura que se movía sigilosamente hacia ellos, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a Albert. Este se dio cuenta que ella lo había visto y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Candy asintió con la cabeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jack se había dado cuenta y se volteo hacia donde miraba Candy, sorprendiendo a Albert.  
  
Será mejor que te quedes donde estas Andrew - dijo Jack agarrando a Samantha por la cintura y apuntándole con el arma.  
  
Terry vio que Albert estaba en problemas, logro entrar al edificio sin que lo vieran y se escondió, esperando la menor oportunidad para poder ayudar a Albert...  
  
Si no quieres que mate a tú prometida, será mejor que sueltes la pistola - le ordeno Jack, colocando el arma en el rostro de Samantha.  
  
¡No le hagas daño! - exclamo Albert, mientras dejaba caer su pistola al piso.  
  
Ahora dale una patada con el pie y levanta las manos.  
  
Albert hizo lo que le pedía Jack y la pistola fue a dar debajo de una mesa.  
  
¡Eres un tonto! - se rió Jack mientras apuntaba su arma hacia Albert - ¡Hasta nunca Andrew!  
  
¡NO! - grito Samantha agarrando con ambas manos la pistola y luchando con Jack para evitar que hiriera a Albert. Jack arrojo al suelo a Samantha, apunto hacia Albert y le disparo.  
  
Albert se arrojo al suelo justo a tiempo. Cuando Jack iba a disparar nuevamente, sintió que algo lo golpeaba con fuerza en la mano, haciendo que soltara el arma. Jack se volteo a ver quien había sido y vio a Terry que aferraba una tabla con las dos manos. Jack se tiro al piso y agarro la pistola, pero no pudo disparar, ya que el golpe había dañado el gatillo del arma. Terry se disponía a darle otro golpe a Jack cuando escucho que Albert le gritaba.  
  
¡TERRY!  
  
Terry volteo hacia Albert y lo miro sin comprender.  
  
Te dije que Mc Person, era mío - le contesto Albert  
  
Terry asintió y se dirigió hacia las chicas para ver si no estaban heridas.  
  
Ahora Mc Person, esto es entre tú y yo - le dijo Albert acercándose a Jack con los puños en posición de pelea.  
  
Será un placer Andrew - le contesto Jack levantándose del piso y lanzándole a Albert un golpe directo a la cara. Albert se agacho y lo golpeo en el estomago, haciendo que Jack botara el aire de los pulmones. Jack se recupero y se lanzo hacia Albert, agarrandolo por la cintura y estrellándolo contra la pared.  
  
Como todos estaban pendientes de la pelea entre Albert y Jack, se habían olvidado de Eliza. Cuando ella vio a Candy y Terry juntos, sintió como si algo estallaba en su cabeza y fue a buscar la pistola de Albert, la recogió del suelo y se dirigió hacia Candy.  
  
ESTO ES LO QUE DEBI HABER HECHO HACE TIEMPO - Grito Eliza apuntando con el arma a Candy.  
  
Eliza, por favor suelta el arma - le rogó Terry angustiado.  
  
¡TU NO ENTIENDES! - volvió a gritar Eliza - ANTHONY ESTA MUERTO POR SU CULPA.  
  
Eliza eso no es verdad - exclamo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
NO TE CONFORMASTES CON QUITARME EL AMOR DE ANTHONY - gritaba Eliza cada vez mas trastornada - SINO QUE TAMBIEN TENIAS QUE QUITARME A TERRY.  
  
Eliza dame el arma, por favor - le dijo Terry acercándose poco a poco a ella.  
  
Terry ten cuidado - le rogó Candy.  
  
¡NO! ELLA DEBE MORIR - grito Eliza, disparando el arma en contra de Candy.  
  
¡NO! - grito Terry colocándose delante de Candy y recibiendo la bala en su lugar.  
  
¡TERRY! - grito Candy al ver a Terry caer mal herido.  
  
Albert escucho el disparo y el grito de Candy, se volteo para ver que pasaba. Jack aprovecho la distracción de Albert para lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Albert salió lanzado contra unas sillas, golpeando la cabeza contra el piso y quedando inconsciente.  
  
¡ALBERT! - grito Samantha, corriendo a su lado.  
  
Eliza estaba petrificada, la pistola se deslizo de sus manos y cayo al suelo. Candy estaba llorando, tenia a Terry entre sus brazos y estaba tratando de evitar que se desangrara  
  
- ¡Terry!... no... yo no quería hacerte daño - decía Eliza sin  
poder creer lo que había pasado.  
  
Vamonos Eliza - le dijo Jack - es nuestra oportunidad para escapar.  
  
¿Escapar? - le pregunto Eliza confundida - ¿Por qué?  
  
¿Cómo que porque? - exclamo Jack - acabas de matar a un hombre, si la policía te atrapa, seguro que te pudrirás en la cárcel.  
  
¿Matar? - Eliza se volteo y miro a Terry tendido en el piso y todo lleno de sangre - No, él no puede estar muerto.  
  
Esta muerto y tú lo mataste, así que vamonos - le dijo Jack, tomándola del brazo y saliendo con ella hacia la calle.  
  
¡Albert! Háblame por favor - decía Samantha arrodillada y con la cabeza de él sobree sus piernas Albert abrió los ojos  
  
¿Sam?  
  
¡ALBERT! - grito Samantha de alegría, mientras lo besaba  
  
¿Qué paso? - pregunto Albert mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de Samantha.  
  
Eliza le disparo a Terry, ella y Jack huyeron.  
  
Albert, se acerco a Candy y le pregunto - ¿Cómo esta Terry?  
  
Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, Albert debemos llevarlo cuanto antes al hospital  
  
Albert se agacho, coloco un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Terry y otro en su espalda, lo levanto con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a su auto, seguido de Samantha y de Candy.  
  
Mas tarde, en el apartamento de Jack Mc Person  
  
Debemos irnos lo más pronto posible Eliza - decía Jack, mientras metía su ropa en una vieja maleta - tengo amigos en los muelles, ellos nos pueden subir a un barco de carga que salga con rumbo a Sudamérica, haya nadie podrá encontrarnos.  
  
¿Un barco de carga? - pregunto Eliza, reaccionando al fin - ¿Quién te crees que soy yo?, acaso se te olvida que pertenezco a una de las familias más antiguas y acaudaladas de América.  
  
No entiendo Eliza ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - le pregunto Jack confundido.  
  
¿De verdad que no entiendes? - le contesto Eliza arrogante (volvía a ser ella otra vez) - Tú crees que una persona de mi posición social, se va a embarcar en un sucio carguero con un tipo como tú, que es tan pobre que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto.  
  
Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, Eliza ¿Por qué te me acercaste - le pregunto Jack con rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza, intentando controlarse.  
  
¿No es obvio querido? - le respondió Eliza con burla - Yo quería eliminar a Candy y casarme con Adrián. Lamentablemente esta vez no pudo ser - termino diciendo, encogiendo los hombros, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
¿Adónde crees que vas? - le pregunto Jack molesto  
  
A mi casa, por supuesto  
  
Se te olvida que mataste a un hombre  
  
¿Y? Mi familia se encargara de todo, les diremos a la policía que tu me obligaste - le contesto Eliza sonriendo cínicamente.  
  
Todas ustedes son iguales - dijo Jack furioso, acercándose poco a poco a Eliza - Solo por que tienen dinero creen que pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran y luego botarnos a la basura.  
  
Eliza asustada intento alejarse de Jack, pero el logro atraparla antes de que cruzara la puerta. Ella intentó soltarse, pero Jack era mas fuerte y la golpeo en la cara, arrojándola sobre la cama - Ahora me las van a pagar.  
  
¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Y no se preocupen que aun no he terminado con Eliza.  
  
Quiero agradecerle a Khristina, que a pesar te todo el trabajo que tiene, puede dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo para revisar mi trabajo.  
  
Amaly; Espero que te haya gustado. Y ya empecé a escribir el último cap. Ya sé que me vas a decir que ya lo tengo escrito, pero solo tengo la última pagina. Tal vez de aquí a Diciembre lo termine. (.  
  
Loly 


	14. Respuesta a una plegaria

La vida ofrece te una 2da. Oportunidad  
Por  
Chriztina Lopez y Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo XIV  
Respuesta a una plegaria  
  
Hospital Santa Juana.  
  
Albert caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, sus pasos resonaban como el péndulo de un reloj, marcando cada segundo que pasaba; cada vez que veía a una de las enfermeras salir del quirófano, les hacia la misma pregunta y siempre le respondían  
  
"Lo sentimos Sr. Andrew, no podemos darle ninguna información, aun lo están operando".  
  
Y Albert volvía a emprender su metódica caminata en un pasillo que poco a poco se le iba haciendo más estrecho y más largo, ocasionalmente se detenía junto al asiento que ocupaba Samantha, y la miraba largamente, se sentía apesadumbrado.  
  
¡Albert! Será mejor que te tranquilices, no ganas nada deambulando de un lado a otro – le aconsejaba Samantha tratando de calmarlo.  
  
Tardamos demasiado tiempo en llegar al hospital, me temo que Terry haya perdido mucha sangre – se quejo Albert apartando hacia atrás, los dorados cabellos que cubrían su rostro con los dedos – Ya hace más de una hora que lo llevaron al quirófano. Si al menos saliera Candy para decirnos como se encuentra – termino diciendo, preocupado por su amigo.  
  
No te preocupes, él estará bien – le respondió Samantha abrazándolo – Terry es un chico muy fuerte y sano, estoy segura que saldrá con bien.  
  
¡SAMANTHA!  
  
Samantha se separo de Albert al escuchar su nombre y vio a su hermano que venia corriendo hacia ella.  
  
¡Gracias a Dios ¡ qué estas bien – exclamo Adrián aliviado mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza.  
  
¡George! – lo llamo Albert, al verlo llegar junto con Adrián y el Detective Patherson - ¿Encontraron a Mc Person?  
  
Fuimos a su apartamento y........  
  
¿Y? ¿Lo encontraron?  
  
Mc Person ya se había ido... pero encontramos a la Srta. Eliza....  
  
¿Pudo decirles a donde se fue?  
  
¡No! Ella ...... – George no sabia como darle la noticia.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Sr. Andrew, será mejor que venga con nosotros – le contesto el Detective Patherson  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
George miro a Samantha y le hizo una seña a Albert  
  
– Por favor Albert, será solo un momento.  
  
Albert comprendió que George no quería hablar delante de Samantha  
  
– Sam vengo enseguida, avísame si tienes alguna noticia de Terry.  
  
Esta bien Albert  
  
Cuando Albert se había ido con George y el detective Patherson, Samantha se dirigió a su hermano y le pregunto  
  
- ¿Adrián que ocurrió con Eliza? ¿Por qué George no quiso hablar delante de mí?  
  
No lo sé Sam, me los encontré en el pasillo y lo único que logre sacarles es que Mc Person logro escaparse, pero habían logrado detener a Eliza – Adrián colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le pregunto – Sami dime la verdad ¿Ese tipo te hizo daño?  
  
Estoy bien Adrián  
  
Me lo juras, Sami no quiero mas mentiras, ni que me ocultes nada – le recrimino el muchacho, escudriñando en la profundidad de los ojos negros de su hermana, tratando de ver si podía captar algún destello, cualquier cosa que le permitiera saber si Samantha le decía la verdad o mentía. Samantha miro a su hermano asustada - ¡lo sabia! - desvió la mirada avergonzada, no soportaba ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su hermano.  
  
¿Por qué Samantha? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – le reclamo Adrián, sintiéndose traicionado.  
  
No podía Adrián......  
  
Siempre nos contábamos todo ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi Sami?  
  
Tú sabes por qué – le susurro Samantha con la voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar  
  
¡Por nuestro Padre! – exclamo Adrián - pensaste que yo saldría corriendo a contárselo  
  
Si te lo hubiera dicho ¿Qué habrías hecho? – le contesto Samantha desafiante, recuperando el control.  
  
Algo se nos hubiera ocurrido, pero te aseguro que ese tipo no te habría molestado más.  
  
¿Algo como lo que paso en Grecia? – le pregunto acusadora  
  
¡No! – se defendió el muchacho – esto es diferente  
  
¡Diferente!  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del quirófano, una pálida Candy salió, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor, la blancura de su bata era interrumpida por un gran manchon rojo... de la sangre de Terry  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Albert? – su voz reflejaba cuán angustiada estaba.  
  
Se fue un momento con George – le contesto Adrián  
  
¿Candy? ¿Terry esta...? – el temor de Sam por lo peor, la hizo hacer tal pregunta  
  
Todavía esta vivo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos hacerle una transfusión con urgencia – Candy mira a los dos hermanos y les pregunta - ¿Saben que tipo de sangre tienen?  
  
Yo soy A+ y Adrián es B+ le contesta Samantha  
  
Terry es AB+ exclama Candy y tomándoles de la mano, les ruega – por favor necesito su ayuda.  
  
Puedes contar con nosotros – le responde Samantha – Si no fuera por Terry, esa bala habría sido para Albert.  
  
¡Samantha! Yo... – a Candy se le nublan los ojos al pensar que pudo haber sido Albert en lugar de Terry el que estuviera entre la vida y la muerte – ¡OH Anthony! Estoy feliz por Albert, no sé que haría si a él le pasara algo. Pero hubiera preferido recibir yo esa bala en lugar de Terry -  
  
Será mejor que no perdamos mas tiempo chicas – exclamo Adrián abriendo la puerta de quirófano para que ellas pasaran.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Hospital, George y Albert entraron a una habitación, el panorama que se les presento fue deprimente, varias enfermeras estaban alrededor de la cama, acababan de suturar varias heridas, por lo cual había algodones, gasas y vendas manchadas de sangre en una bandeja. Un doctor terminaba de escribir las indicaciones para tratar al paciente que ocupaba la cama; George se acercó a este último:  
  
– ¡Doctor! Le presento al Sr. William Albert Andrew.  
  
Podría decirnos Doctor, cómo se encuentra mi sobrina  
  
Cuando la trajeron estaba muy mal herida, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarle la vida – le informa él medico  
  
¿Se recuperará?  
  
Lamentablemente no podemos saber que tan grave fue el daño, Sr. Andrew, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá.  
  
¿Podría hablar con ella?  
  
Si, pero solo unos minutos, la Srta. Leegan ha pasado por una experiencia muy traumática, le acabamos de administrar un calmante y en cualquier momento le hará efecto, por favor les pido que sean breves y traten de no alterarla.  
  
Gracias Doctor – Albert se fue acercando poco a poco a la cama, seguido muy de cerca por George; el impacto que recibio al mirar el rostro de Elisa casi lo hizo irse de espaldas, esa mujer que yacia en la cama no podia ser Elisa, un rostro amoratado e inchado hacia casi imposible reconocerla. La golpiza que Jack Mc Person le había dado a Elisa había sido brutal - ¿Pero que le hizo ese desgraciado? – exclama Albert - ¡OH Dios mío! Pensar que Sam y Candy estaban en poder de ese mal nacido – Albert se arrodilla y toma la mano de Eliza, sé veía tan pequeña entre las suyas, se sentía culpable por estar agradecido de que era Eliza y no Samantha ò Candy la que estaba tendida en la cama - ¿Eliza? ¿Puedes escucharme?.  
  
Eliza abrió los ojos, y miró a Albert mientras le sonreía.  
  
- ¡Anthony! Viniste por mí  
  
¿Anthony? – exclama Albert confundido  
  
¡Anthony cuanto te he extrañado! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?  
  
Albert levanto la cabeza y en su mirada se dibujó una expresión de interrogación  
  
– ¡Doctor! ¿Por qué me esta confundiendo con mi sobrino Anthony?  
  
La Srta. Leegan se encuentra en estado de Shock y me temo que los golpes que recibió en la cabeza, hayan causado algún daño en su cerebro  
  
Debe ser por que tú y Anthony se parecían mucho – le respondió George, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.  
  
¡Eliza! Soy Albert ¿No me reconoces? – le preguntó Albert acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.  
  
¡NO! ....... YO...... NO SOY ELIZA .........¿Por qué me dices así Anthony? – gritó inquieta Eliza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tratando de incorporase.  
  
¡Eliza escúchame! SOY EL TIO ABUELO WILLIANS – mientras la detenía e intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.  
  
¡NO! ELLA Y NEAL SON MALOS, NADIE LOS QUIERE, A MI TODOS ME QUIEREN.... ellos colocaron unas joyas de la Sra. Leegan en mi maleta para que todos creyeran que soy una ladrona, ¡Pero te juro que yo no fui! ¡Anthony! Tú tienes que creerme..... – exclamaba Eliza bañada en llanto y abrazándose con fuerza a Albert - por favor.... Anthony..... tienes que sacarme de esa casa..... todos.....son.....muy malos......no.....me.... quieren ......Tie... – los calmantes habían comenzado a hacer efecto y Eliza poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, entre los brazos de Albert.  
  
Esta bien pequeña descansa – le dijo Albert colocando con suavidad su cabeza sobre la almohada y dándole un beso en la frente – No te preocupes, ya nadie te hará daño.  
  
Señores les pido por favor que salgan de la habitación, la Srta. Leegan debe descansar – les ordeno el Doctor, señalando la puerta.  
  
Avíseme en cuanto despierte y por favor cuídela bien – le dijo Albert extendiendo su mano hacia el Doctor.  
  
No se preocupe Sr. Andrew, la Srta. Leegan se encuentra en buenas manos – le respondió el Doctor estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Albert.  
  
Detective Patherson, quiero que encuentren a Mc Person –ordenó Albert, mientras salía de la habitación  
  
Tengo a mis mejores hombres buscándolo Sr. Andrew, esta vez no se escapara.  
  
¡Espero que esta vez no me fallen Detective! –mientras se iba alejando lentamente y dirigiéndose a George - Estaré con Terry, mantenme informado – de repente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, miro al Detective– Patherson ¡lo quiero con vida! – le advierte casi en un susurro.  
  
Una semana mas tarde  
  
Terry corrió con suerte, ya que unos centímetros mas a la derecha y la bala le hubiera alcanzado el corazón y gracias a las transfusiones de sangre, Terry se fue recuperando poco a poco, el Doctor no quería darle de alta, pero Terry ya no aguantaba un día más en el Hospital y por si esto no fuera suficiente, cada vez que Adrián entraba a la habitación, Terry sé ponía de mal humor y lo trataba en forma grosera. Lo que ocurría era que no le agradaba que Adrián anduviera por ahí revoloteando alrededor de Candy (eso era lo que él pensaba), ya que aun lo veía como a su rival.  
  
Un día aprovechando que Candy había salido y Adrián sé había quedado solo con Terry, el chico se enfrento a Terry y le pregunto qué pasaba, Terry lo miro y le grito que Candy le pertenecía y que no permitiría que él se la quitara. Adrián se dio cuenta que a Terry lo que le pasaba era que estaba celoso y comenzó a reír. Terry furioso le dijo que si no paraba, se levantaría de la cama y le daría su merecido.  
  
Adrián dejo de burlarse y con mucha seriedad le aseguro que entre él y Candy no había nada, solo eran buenos amigos, le mostró una foto que guardaba en su billetera y comenzó a hablarle de su prometida, al poco tiempo los dos se habían hecho amigos, casi podría decirse que camaradas, lo bueno de esto era que ya no se peleaban, pero como dicen "El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad", debido a que al enterarse las enfermeras de quien era Terry y que Adrián era soltero y rico, Candy se la pasaba todo el día sacando a las chicas de la habitación, ya que a cada rato aparecía una con la excusa de traerle alguna medicina a Terry, otra quería cambiarle los vendajes cada 10 minutos y el colmo fue una que Quería darle un baño de esponja, así que entre Adrián y Terry, tenían alborotado a todo el personal femenino del Hospital. Hasta que un día Candy se puso tan furiosa que amenazo a Terry que se iría solo a Nueva York.  
  
Ya me temía que esto iba a pasar – exclamo Samantha muy seria – Es la maldición Sthepanos.  
  
¿Maldición Sthepanos? – pregunto Albert intrigado  
  
Ahora por las venas de Terry corre más sangre Sthepanos que Grandchester – le explicaba Samantha intentando parecer seria aunque no lo lograba con mucho éxito – y todo el mundo sabe que los hombres Sthepanos son unos Don Juanes empedernidos, no pueden ver una falda, que enseguida salen tras ella – termino diciendo alzando los hombres y guiñándole un ojo a Albert.  
  
¡SI ES VERDAD! – exclamo Adrián haciendo un gran alboroto – Terry es ahora nuestro hermano de sangre, y como su hermano me encargare de presentarle a todas las chicas bonitas de Chicago. Ya veras como nos vamos a divertir – termino diciendo el muchacho guiñándole un ojo y dándole en las costillas a Terry con el codo.  
  
¡NI SE TE OCURRA! – grito Candy con la cara tan roja que parecía que las pecas de la nariz fueran a saltar – COMO TE ATREVAS – le amenazo – le contare todo a Helena.  
  
Pero..... Candy.... tú me prometiste – dijo Adrián todo preocupado.  
  
Estas avisado – le advirtió Candy y mirando a Terry – Y TU ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRA SALIR CON......  
  
No se ve hermosa mi Tarzan Pecosa – exclamo Terry agarrando a Candy por la cintura y dándole en beso tan apasionado que Candy se rindió y dejo de regañarlos.  
  
Al final, Albert logro convencer al Doctor de que le permitiera llevar a Terry a Lakewood, allá él estaría más tranquilo (y el Hospital también, ya que lo reporteros se la pasaban rondando por toda el área y molestando a todo el personal) y Candy le aseguro que ella se encargaría de cuidarlo personalmente, el Doctor accedió con la condición de que guardara reposo.  
  
A la Tía Abuela no le hizo mucha gracia toda esa publicidad y se mudo a la casa que tenían los Andrew en la ciudad, y así podría tenerlo todo preparado para cuando Eliza saliera del Hospital, ya que iría a vivir con ella, debido a que un día Sarah Leegan, entro al despacho de Albert gritando histérica que él no podía hacerlos responsable por lo que hizo Eliza y por lo tanto, le pedía que no cumpliera su amenaza de expulsar a los Leegan del Clan Andrew.  
  
Albert se molesto tanto que le grito que como era posible que estuviera mas preocupada por eso, que por la salud de su hija, ya que sabia que no la había ido a visitar ni un solo día. No entendía como era posible que los dos pertenecieran a la misma familia. Albert termino llamando al personal de seguridad para que la sacaran de su oficina y le prometió que si lo volvía a molestar, cumpliría con su amenaza.  
  
oooooooooo  
  
Unas semanas mas tarde, Albert y Terry se encontraban tomando un coñac en la biblioteca de Lakewood, aprovechando que Candy y Samantha se habían ido a visitar a Annie, faltaba poco para que diera a luz y Annie, los tenia a todos corriendo de un lado para otro, comprando cosas de última hora, para la habitación de los bebes.  
  
George llamo a la puerta y les informo que el Detective Patherson les tenia noticias de Mc Person.  
  
Detective Patherson por favor siéntese – lo saludo Albert y señalando a Terry - ¿Conoce Usted a Terry? – le pregunta Albert.  
  
Es todo un honor Sr. Terrence Grandchester – contesto Patherson estrechando la mano que Terry le extendía.  
  
¿Y bien? Me dice George que me tiene noticias sobre Mc Person.  
  
Si, pero no creo que le agraden  
  
¿No me diga que se les volvió a escapar? – le reclamo Albert irritado  
  
No Señor, tenemos Jack Mc Person  
  
¿Entonces? – pregunto Terry  
  
Siento informarle que esta muerto – les respondió Patherson  
  
¡QUE! - Exclamo Albert levantándose de golpe de su silla – Acaso no fui claro, le dije que lo quería vivo.  
  
No fue culpa nuestra Sr. Andrew – intento disculparse Patherson un poco nervioso  
  
¿Y se puede saber que paso?  
  
Como temíamos, Mc Person había logrado escapar de la ciudad, telegrafiamos sus datos a nuestras agencias de todo el país y nos respondieron desde San Francisco que un hombre con sus características había sido visto deambulando por los muelles. Cuando llegamos nos informaron que Mc Person había logrado conseguir trabajo bajo el nombre de "Joe Largue" en un barco que zarpaba para Brasil, no se sabe muy bien que paso, pero hace cuatro días su cuerpo apareció con el cuello roto, flotando en la bahía, algunos testigos dicen haberlo visto tomando en un bar cercano a los muelles junto con algunos marineros. La policía dice que no es el primer borracho que cae al mar y se rompe el cuello con la caída, así que dieron el caso por cerrado. ¿Pero si usted quiere Sr. Andrew, nosotros podemos.......  
  
Detective Patherson, ¿Sabe el nombre del barco?  
  
Si señor - le responde después de consultar una libreta que saco de su chaqueta - es el "Minotauro"  
  
Gracias Detective Patherson por sus servicios – le dijo Albert caminando hacia la ventana y dando por terminada la reunión – George se encargara de pagarle sus honorarios.  
  
El hombre no se sorprendió por la forma tan fría en que Albert le hablo, ya sé lo temía  
  
- A sido un placer trabajar para Usted. Sr. Andrew, estaremos  
siempre a la orden – le respondió el Detective dirigiéndose a la  
puerta acompañado de George.  
  
George cierra la puerta al salir y avísanos en cuanto lleguen las chicas.  
  
Entendido Albert  
  
¿Albert que ocurre? – le preguntó Terry confundido.  
  
Albert se había quedado contemplando el color ámbar de su bebida los pensamientos estaban en ebullición en su cabeza y le dolía lo que la razón le decía.... levantó la copa y se tomó todo el licor de un solo golpe - Ese barco pertenece al Sr. Adriano – dijo, mientras sentía como la bebida le iba quemando la garganta.  
  
¿El Papá de Adrián y Samantha?  
  
Sí  
  
¿Tú crees que ellos hayan sido capaces de....  
  
Albert miró a su amigo muy fijamente, sus ojos parecían dos trozos de hielo, y como tales transmitieron la sensación de frialdad al joven actor.  
  
- Terry te voy a pedir un favor  
  
Lo que sea Albert  
  
Olvida lo que dijo Patherson  
  
Pero.......  
  
No quiero, ni que le preguntes a Adrián.  
  
Pero Albert....  
  
Prométemelo Terry.  
  
Te lo prometo Albert.  
  
Gracias amigo – exclamo Albert – Candy y Samantha no deberán saber nunca que paso con ese hombre. Es mejor así – pensó Albert mientras contemplaba el jardín de desde la ventana; las rosas de Anthony estaban en flor y daban un espectáculo maravilloso, ellas nada sabian de dolor, de lagrimas... de muerte...  
  
ooooooooooooooooo  
  
¡Samantha! ¿Adónde vamos? – le preguntaba Albert intrigado.  
  
No seas curioso y sube al auto – le ordena la chica colocándose detrás del volante, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
Samantha había ido a buscar a Albert a su oficina y a pesar de sus protestas de que tenia una reunión muy importante con varios accionistas, logro sacarlo (casi a rastras) del edificio, antes de subirse al auto Samantha se acerco a George y le hablo al oído para que Albert no pudiera escucharlos.  
  
Pero Sam, al menos dime...  
  
Si te lo digo, ya no será una sorpresa.  
  
Albert entendió que no conseguiría sacarle ninguna información, así que se relajo y se dedico a contemplar el camino, de vez en cuando, volteaba la mirada hacia Samantha, ella le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Media hora después, Samantha detenía el auto enfrente de la estación de trenes.  
  
Samantha ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
Venimos a buscar tú regalo de bodas – le respondió la muchacha, saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia la estación.  
  
¿Regalo? - le grito Albert corriendo tras ella.  
  
¡RAPIDO ALBERT¡ - le apremio la chica – el tren esta llegando  
  
Cuando Albert logro alcanzar a Samantha, esta le tendió un sobre – Ten – exclamo la chica, entregándoselo  
  
¿Qué es? – le pregunto Albert abriendo el sobre y sacando unas fotos  
  
¿Dime que ves en las fotos? – le pregunto la chica emocionada  
  
Albert miro las fotos y contesto  
  
¡Parece un campamento militar!  
  
Míralas bien – le insistió la chica, mientras veía como el tren ya estaba llegando a la plataforma.  
  
Veo a un soldado que parece que le esta mostrando algo a sus compañeros y estos se están riendo - le responde Albert sin entender a donde quería llegar Samantha.  
  
¿No te parece conocido ese soldado? – le pregunta Samantha cada vez mas inquieta, sin quitar la vista del tren que ya se había detenido y los pasajeros comenzaban a descender.  
  
¿Conocido? – pregunta Albert observando mas detenidamente la fotografía – no sé, el rostro no se le puede ver muy bien, tal vez sin la barba y los lentes ¡LENTES! ¡POR DIOS! ¡PERO SI SE PARECE A... - exclama Albert mirando sorprendido a Samantha mientras se despejaba la frente con los dedos temblorosos y peinaba para atrás su larga cabellera.  
  
Samantha comenzó a reír y tomo el rostro de Albert entre sus manos y lo giro para que mirara en dirección al tren. En ese momento un hombre con lentes, barbudo, usando ropa de marinero y con el cabello negro, tan largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, llevando un saco (como los que usan los marineros para guardar su ropa) en las manos, se apea del tren, recorre con la mirada él anden, hasta que sus ojos se posan en Albert y sonríe.  
  
Albert se quedó petrificado, el sobre con las fotografías se deslizo de sus manos y cayo al suelo, mientras tanto Samanta saludaba al hombre que le devolvía el saludo mientras se colocaba el saco en el hombro y caminaba hacia ellos. Albert aun sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, seguía viendo fijamente al desconocido hasta que llego delante de ellos...  
  
¡Albert! ¿Acaso no piensas saludar a un viejo amigo?  
  
Albert al fin reaccionó y lo abrazo mientras intentaba recuperarse.  
  
- ¡STEAR! ¿ERES TU?.... NO PUEDO CREERLO.... PERO SI TE  
CREIAMOS.........  
  
Samantha no paraba de reír  
  
- Tú! – exclama Albert señalándola – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
  
Ya te dije que era una sorpresa – le respondió sonriendo mientras le enseñaba su lengua como toda una niña malcriada... una ráfaga de viento la hizo ir tras las fotografías que habían quedado esparcidas en el suelo, lo que ni Samantha, Albert o Stear sabían, era que el viento lo que en verdad se estaba llevando eran muchos años de dolor...  
  
Supongo que usted es la Srta. Samantha Sthepanos ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Stear extendiendo una mano para saludarla, pero sin dejar de soltar a Albert.  
  
Es un placer conocerle al fin Sr. Alister Cornwel – contesto ella tomando su mano entre las suyas - ¿Tuvo buen viaje?  
  
Por favor dígame Stear – le pidió el chico – Todos fueron muy amables, el Capitán quería que me alojara en su camarote, pero yo no podía permitirlo, así que le pedí si podía quedarme con los marineros y hasta dejaron que los ayudara con sus tareas. Fue un viaje fabuloso, el aire puro del mar y el trabajo duro me hicieron mucho bien.  
  
Pero...... ¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntaba Albert volviendo a abrazar a Stear  
  
Ya habrá tiempo para responder a todas tus preguntas, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en camino – decía Samantha mientras se situaba entre los dos hombres y pasaba sus brazos entre los de ellos, llevándolos hacia el auto.  
  
Al llegar a Lakewood, Samantha le pidió a Stear que esperara, ella y Albert irían primero. Cuando entraron a la Mansión, Archie se acerca a la pareja y les pregunta que pasaba, por que los habían mandado a llamar.  
  
Les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa – exclamó Samantha y dirigiéndose a George le preguntó - ¿Ya llegaron todos?  
  
Si, Srta. Samantha, tal como Usted me pidió, le avise a toda la familia  
  
¿Y Patty?  
  
Aquí estoy Samantha, pero ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio? – le pregunta la chica un poco preocupada.  
  
Samantha se acerco a la chica, con un ademán casi maternal la tomó del brazo y la llevó al centro del salón  
  
- Patty, quiero que conozcas a una persona, Albert podrías.....  
  
Albert le hizo una seña a Stear, quien se fue acercando lentamente hacia la puerta, un sol brillante lo acompañó, como si lo protegiera mientras entraba hacia el salón, todos aquellos que estaban en el salón solo veían una sombra que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos; el silencio era general casi sé podía escuchar la respiración de los presentes... de pronto un grito resonó en todo el salón haciéndose eco.  
  
¡STEAR! – era Patty que lo había reconocido y corría hacia sus brazos  
  
¿Stear? – Archie no pudo reaccionar... su mente le traicionaba diciéndole que se trataba de un fantasma.  
  
Candy volteo a mirar a Albert, sabia que él no podría mentirle  
  
– ¿Albert de verdad es Stear?  
  
Si, Candy soy yo – le responde el muchacho, sin dar tiempo de que Albert pronunciara palabra alguna, sin dejar de abrazar a Patty – un poco más flaco, con el cabello largo y con barba, pero soy yo.  
  
¡CANDY! – la llama Annie – ven rápido, la Tía Abuela se desmayo.  
  
Una hora después, cuando ya todos se habían recuperado de la impresión, empezaron a hacer preguntas, Samantha les pidió que si se calmaban, Stear y ella, les explicarían todo.  
  
¿Por donde empezamos? – pregunto Stear a Samantha, mientras daba un suspiro.  
  
¿Por qué no explicas que te paso? – sugirió Archie - Nos habían dicho que te habían herido en una batalla y que tu avión se estrello en el mar.  
  
Así es – respondió el muchacho – a ultimo minuto logre saltar con mi paracaídas, pero como estaba herido, tarde en abrirlo y al caer al mar quede inconsciente. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un barco pesquero francés, ellos me recogieron, curaron mis heridas lo mejor que pudieron, unos días después apareció un barco alemán y los intercepto. El Capitán intento hacerme pasar por un miembro de su tripulación, pero los Alemanes se dieron cuenta que era Norteamericano y me tomaron prisionero. Me llevaron a un hospital de campaña y cuando mis heridas sanaron, me trasladaron a un campo de prisioneros en Alemania.  
  
Por eso nunca encontraron tú cuerpo – exclamo Albert – Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver Samantha en todo esto?.  
  
¿Te acuerdas? cuando me llevaste a ver la habitación donde están todos los retratos de tú familia – le pregunta Samantha tomando la palabra  
  
Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – le responde Albert  
  
Me entere de la historia de Stear, por lo que me había contado Candy, pero no sabia como era él físicamente. Yo me lo imaginaba parecido a ti o a Archie y cuando vi su retrato me lleve una gran sorpresa. Cuando volví a mi casa busque unas fotografías que había tomado cuando estaba en Europa.  
  
¿Las mismas que me mostraste en la estación?  
  
Esas mismas  
  
Pero. ¿Dónde tomaste esas fotos?  
  
Cuando estaba en Italia buscándote, conocí al Sr. Gustave Ador, Presidente de la Cruz Roja Internacional, él me informo que habían logrado un acuerdo con los gobiernos de los dos bandos y les permitirían visitar los campos de prisioneros de guerra, él sabia que yo te estaba buscando y como una forma de agradecerle a mi Padre, su colaboración por prestar sus barcos para el envió de los suministros médicos, me ofreció acompañarlos. Cuando llegamos a Alemania, en uno de los campos que visitamos, me llamo la atención un grupo de prisioneros que se estaban divirtiendo, mientras les tomaba fotos, escuche como un soldado Alemán le decía a su compañero " Hay va otra vez el Americano con otro de sus locos inventos para escapar" y comenzaron a bromear quien seria el chiflado que se atrevería esta vez a probarlo.  
  
Archie y Terry comenzaron a bromear al ver como el rostro de Stear que se estaba poniendo rojo por la vergüenza  
  
– Solo les hacían falta unos pequeños ajustes, pero después que  
uno de los muchachos se fracturo una pierna, nadie quiso probar mis  
inventos – se quejo Stear dolido – No sabes como te extrañe Candy,  
seguro que tú si me hubieras ayudado.  
  
Claro Stear – le aseguro Archie guiñándole un ojo a Terry – tú sabes que Candy siempre ha sido una de tus más entusiastas colaboradoras. Estoy seguro que si tienes alguno de esos inventos contigo, Candy gustosa, querrá probarlo.  
  
¡QUEEEEEEE! – grito Candy pegando un brinco en la silla  
  
Por favor Samantha sigue – le pidió Patty tratando de cambiar la conversación, ya que Stear se había dado cuenta que su hermano y Terry solo se estaban burlando de él.  
  
Bueno, para resumir – dijo Samantha aguantando la risa – Al ver que la persona que salía en la fotografía era la misma del cuadro, llame a una amiga que trabaja con la Cruz Roja en Nueva York y le pedí si podía comunicarse con el Sr. Gustave Ador y gracias a las influencias de mi Padre, logramos sacar a Stear.  
  
¿Y por que no nos avisaste en todo este tiempo jovencita? – se quejo la Tía Elroy malhumorada.  
  
Es que no estaba segura si pudiésemos lograrlo y cuando me enviaron el telegrama, informándome que Stear estaba en camino, quise avisarles, pero...  
  
No se moleste con Samantha, Tía Elroy – le pidió Stear – Fue culpa mía, yo le rogué que no lo hiciera, ya que quería darles la sorpresa.  
  
Y vaya sorpresita – se burlo Terry  
  
Ahora que Samantha y Yo, ya les contamos todo, alguien podría explicarme, como es eso que Albert es el Tío Abuelo Willians – exigió Stear.  
  
Creo que esa historia tendrá que esperar – comento Annie, tomando el brazo que Archie le ofrecía para levantarse.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre Annie? – exclamo Candy corriendo para ayudar a su amiga  
  
Los bebes vienen en camino – le respondió Annie intentando aguantar el dolor.  
  
¡GEORGE! – grito Albert – deprisa, trae el auto  
  
En el Hospital Santa Juana, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de espera, Archie estaba tan nervioso que Candy estuvo a punto de darle un calmante. Mientras que Adrián y Terry, se la pasaban haciendo bromas a costa de Archie.  
  
¡Archie! Te dije que así no se coloca el pañal – exclamaba Adrián imitando la voz de falsete de Annie.  
  
¿Qué tiene de malo...? – preguntaba Terry con cara inocente, mostrando un muñeco (que no sé sabia de donde lo había sacado) con un pañal en la cabeza.  
  
Archie los fulmino con la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de decirles lo que podían hacer con el pañal, Stear se le acerco y mostrándole un dibujo que tenia en la mano, le dijo  
  
– No te preocupes hermano, acabo de diseñar un aparato que  
cambiara los pañales en un minuto.  
  
Archie agarro a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa  
  
– ¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRA PROBAR UNO DE TUS INVENTOS CON MIS HIJOS,  
YO TE......  
  
¡Archie! ¡Stear! – Compórtense, no se olviden quiénes son y dónde estamos – los regaño la Tía Elroy.  
  
¡Disculpe Tía! – exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Y eso va con ustedes también, jovencitos – exclamo la Tía Elroy llamándoles la atención a Terry y Adrián.  
  
¡Que carácter! tiene la vieja – le susurro Terry a Adrián – Candy no exageraba  
  
Se me ocurre una idea – le contesto Adrián a Terry guiñándole un ojo – ven sígueme.  
  
Albert observo a los chicos marcharse y le comento a Samantha  
  
- ¿Qué se traerán entre manos, estos dos ahora?  
  
Si mi hermano esta metido – le contesto la chica, encogiendo los hombros - Nada bueno será.  
  
¡FELICIDADES ARCHIE! eres Padre de una preciosa niña y un hermoso niño – Exclamo Candy, abrazando al muchacho casi sin aliento, ya que en cuanto Annie salió del quirófano, Candy había salido corriendo para darles la noticia.  
  
Annie... ¿Esta bien?..... ¿Y los bebes?  
  
Todos están bien, a Annie la acaban de trasladar a una habitación y dentro de poco llevaran a los bebes para que los vean.  
  
Cuando todos fueron a la habitación a felicitar a Annie, las enfermeras acababan de traer a los dos bebes.  
  
Annie mi amor – exclamo Archie acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso.  
  
Archie – exclamo Annie sonriente – Te presento a tus hijos: Anthony y Cristine.  
  
¿Cristine? – Entiendo por que le colocaron al niño Anthony – exclamo la Tía Elroy emocionada - pero....  
  
Ese es el nombre de la Madre de mi suegro – Tía Elroy le contesto Archie sonriendo y con la bebe entre sus brazos.  
  
ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO – Gritaron Adrián y Terry, entrando en la habitación con unas botellas de champaña y unas copas en las manos.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Dedico este capitulo a mi amiga y Co-escritora Chriztina López.  
  
Loly 


	15. Segunda oportunidad

La vida ofrece te una 2da. Oportunidad  
Por  
Chriztina Lopez y Loly Sayol  
  
Epílogo  
Segunda Oportunidad  
  
Han pasado cinco años, Albert y Samantha, invitaron a Candy y a Terry a pasar las navidades con toda la familia en Lakewood.  
  
El Sr. Albert quería venir a buscarlos Sra. Grandchester – Se disculpo George, mientras colocaba las maletas en el auto – pero no se atreve dejar sola a la Sra. Samantha.  
  
¡George! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre – se quejo Candy.  
  
Discúlpeme Sra. Grand..... Candy  
  
Así esta mejor – le sonrió Candy mientras subía al auto.  
  
No entiendo - preguntaba Terry – Todavía me acuerdo cuando Albert se reía de Archie, cuando su esposa estaba esperando y él actúa igual que su sobrino o peor.  
  
No te burles Terry – lo regaño Candy – acuérdate que tú te comportabas igual, cuando nació nuestra hija.  
  
Sí, ya lo sé. Pero cualquiera diría que se porta como un Padre primerizo – se defendió Terry jugando con la pequeña que ya tenia dos años y su cabello era tan rubio como el de su madre y sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeñas esmeraldas cada vez que Terry le hacia alguna morisqueta para hacerla reír.  
  
Candy miro a su esposo y sonrió, estaba segura que si tuvieran otro bebe, Terry se comportaría con ella de la misma forma sobre protectora que Albert lo hacia con Samantha. Candy hurgó en su bolso y saco un sobre.  
  
¿Y eso? – le pregunto curioso Terry  
  
Es la carta que me envió Neal – le respondió la chica – Quiero mostrársela a Albert.  
  
¿Neal? ¿El hermano de la loca? – se burlo Terry  
  
No seas malo – lo regaño Candy  
  
¿Acaso dije alguna mentira? – se defendió el muchacho – Han pasado cinco años y todavía se cree que eres tú, además se la pasa todo el día hablando sola ¡Anthony esto... Anthony aquello... Si eso, no es estar loco, no sé que lo será – Termino diciendo mientras le mostraba un juguete a la pequeña Jazmín.  
  
Candy prefirió dejar el tema así y comenzó a leer la carta que Neal le había enviado.  
  
Mi querida Candy;  
  
Siento mucho todo lo que paso, no te había escrito antes, debido a  
que me sentía culpable. Si, ya sé que me dirás que yo no soy  
responsable por los actos de mi hermana, pero realmente nunca pensé  
que Eliza estuviera tan mal y no dejo de pensar que si yo hubiese  
estado a tú lado, tal vez, la historia seria otra. Sé que jamás me  
lo perdonare y doy gracias a Dios que no te paso nada y que Terry  
logro salvarse.  
  
Como pasa el tiempo y como cambian las personas, si antes alguien  
me hubiese dicho que yo rezaría por la salud de Terry, seguro que  
me hubiera reído ò como mínimo le habría partido la cara. Y sabes,  
eso se lo debo a dos personas, una eres tú, que me enseño la dicha  
de poder amar, aun sin ser correspondido y la segunda......  
bueno.... de ella te quería hablar.  
  
Había tomado la costumbre de caminar después de cenar, pero una  
noche en especial, cuando me di cuenta, mis pasos me habían  
llevado delante de un teatro, no sé porque, ni sabia de que trataba  
la obra, ni quienes eran los actores, pero sentí un impulso  
repentino y decidí entrar a verla. Cuándo se apagaron las luces y  
se corrió el telón, fue cuando la vi, ¡tan hermosa!, su largo  
cabello iluminado por los reflectores, brillaba como si fueron los  
rayos dorados del amanecer, me sentía como hechizado, no lograba  
apartar mis ojos de los suyos, no entendía bien por qué, pero al  
final lo reconocí, sus ojos reflejaban ese sentimiento de tristeza  
y soledad que se había vuelto mi eterno compañero, era como verme  
reflejado en su mirada.  
  
Cuando termino la obra, literalmente corrí hacia su camerino, el  
portero no me quería dejar pasar, al final, introduje mi mano en un  
bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque unos billetes, no sé cuanto dinero  
era, solo sé que se los di todos, con tal de que me dejara pasar,  
el hombre sonrió con avaricia y me señalo una puerta al fondo del  
pasillo, ese era su camerino y sin decir más me dejo pasar.  
  
Cuándo me encontraba delante de la puerta, de repente mis piernas  
comenzaron a flaquear, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo ¿Quién me  
creía que era yo? ¿Cómo podía pensar que un ángel como ella podría  
fijarse en mí?, No me atreví a llamar, al final la puerta se  
abrió. Era ella, me pregunto que quería y yo no sabia que  
contestarle, me quede mudo, solo podía contemplar sus hermosos  
ojos. De repente, ella también reconoció ese sentimiento de  
tristeza y soledad que nos unía, me sonrió y me pidió si podía  
acompañarla a dar un paseo. Aun sin poder pronunciar palabra  
alguna, le ofrecí mi brazo y salimos del teatro. Fuimos a un parque  
cercano, encontramos un banco al lado de un pequeño lago, nos  
sentamos y empezamos a hablar.  
  
Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya había amanecido, pero ninguno de los  
dos quería decir adiós, esa noche había sido mágica y no queríamos  
que terminara, ya que nos habíamos dado cuenta que los dos nos  
sentíamos igual y que juntos lograríamos superar nuestras penas y  
espantaríamos de nuestros corazones, la soledad.  
  
Ella fue la que me animo a escribirte esta carta. Quiero que le  
digas a Terry que ya no se preocupe por ella, que no le guarda  
ningún rencor, ya que Susana y yo, nos amamos, somos felices y  
les deseamos a Uds. que también sean felices.  
  
Con amor  
Neal Leegan y Susana Marlow Leegan  
  
Candy termino de leer y guardo la carta en su bolso – espero que sean felices – le comento a Terry.  
  
No entiendo que le vio a ese tipo – le contesto Terry molesto  
  
Candy sonrió y le respondió  
  
– Cualquiera diría que estas celoso  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ese tipo...?  
  
Candy no le respondió, ya que acababan de llegar a Lakewood y Albert que los había estado esperando, bajo corriendo de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada, abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a Candy a bajar.  
  
Que bueno que pudieron venir – sonrió Albert abrazando a Candy.  
  
Amenace con renunciar, si Robert no me daba unas semanas de vacaciones – le respondió Terry bajando del auto – además le prometí que trabajaría en la obra y le asegure que estaría lista, para cuando regresáramos.  
  
Mi Terry se ha vuelto un gran escritor – comento Candy orgullosa  
  
Sí, pero es muy agotador – se quejo Terry – No se como deje que Robert y tú me convencieran, yo soy actor, no escritor.  
  
Candy miro a Albert y le guiño un ojo, ella sabia que por mucho que  
Terry se quejara, realmente le apasionaba tanto escribir como actuar y  
no lo cambiaria por nada.  
  
Albert le devolvió el guiño y se acerco a Terry  
  
- Aquí esta mi linda Princesita – exclamo Albert agarrando a la  
pequeña de los brazos de su Padre y levantándola por sobre su  
cabeza.  
  
Bienvenidos – los saludo Samantha desde el portal de la mansión.  
  
Mas vale que esta vez tengas una niña – le advirtió Terry, ayudando a George a cargar el equipaje – si no, Albert se encargara de malcriar a la mía.  
  
Aunque la tengan, Albert de todas formas lo hará – contesto Candy saludando a Samantha - ¿Y mi ahijado donde esta?  
  
Será mejor que te prepares – le aviso Albert  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Stear fabrico unas gaitas para los niños y se han pasado toda la semana ensayando – se quejo Albert - Creo que preferiría que la Tía Elroy, se mudara a vivir con nosotros de nuevo a tener que soportar otro días más ese ruido.  
  
Creo que aun estamos a tiempo de tomar el tren de vuelta a Nueva York – bromeo Terry haciendo como que volvía a meter el equipaje en el auto.  
  
No digas tonterías – le regaño Candy, rescatando a su hija de los brazos de Albert y junto con Samantha, entraron a la Mansión.  
  
Cuando se encontraban en el hall de entrada, de uno de los salones salió un pequeño de unos cuatro años, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Candy estaba asombrada, el niño cada día se parecía más a su Padre.  
  
¡TIA CANDY! – grito el niño brincando de alegría, en cuanto la vio.  
  
¡William! ¡Pero que grande estas! – lo saludo Candy con una gran sonrisa.  
  
¿Quién es? – le pregunto el pequeño curioso, señalando a la niña que Candy llevaba en brazos.  
  
Candy se agacho y se la mostró  
  
¿No te acuerdas? Es Jazmín, mi hija. – la pequeña comenzó a inquietarse, y se echo a llorar. William, intentó calmar a la niña haciendo una mueca graciosa, lo cual funcionó, pues enseguida Jazmín comenzó a reír. William se acercó al oído de Jazmín y le murmuró algo que nadie mas pudo escuchar, y la pequeña lo miro como si entendiera.  
  
William corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre, quien lo recibió  
encantado. Albert lo levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al  
acunarlo en sus brazos le pregunto en secreto para que nadie mas  
pudiera escuchar:  
  
1. ¿Qué le dijiste a la pequeña Jazmín para que se calmara? – William  
se sonrojó mientras contestaba a su padre  
2. Le dije que no llorara, porque de seguro se ve mas linda sonriendo  
  
1. ¿Y crees que haya entendido?  
  
1. Sí papá, lo sé porque enseguida comenzó a reír – Albert echo a reír  
mientras sentía todo el paso de los años con tales palabras.  
  
La tarde transcurrió tranquila, mientras se contaban los últimos por menores de sus vidas, y entre broma y broma, recordaban el pasado y lo mezclaban con su presente, intentando discernir el futuro.  
  
La pequeña Jazmín jugaba en la alfombra cerca de la mesa en donde sus padres y tíos continuaban platicando, de pronto llego William, había estado en el jardín jugando junto con sus primos; y ahora entraba con las mejillas ensendidas y sonriente. Todos se le quedaron viendo al pequeño quien, escondidas detrás de él llevaba varias rosas, que había cortado del jardín. Le dio una a su mamá, quien a cambio le dio un sonoro beso en las mejillas, después continuo con su tía Candy quien también lo premio con un beso en su frente y varios dulces, sin embargo aun llevaba una mas en la mano.  
  
- Tía, ¿puedes guardar esta para Jazmín? – Candy sonrió, mientras  
que todos los demás miraban al niño con incredulidad, pero a William  
pareció no importarle y fue a sentarse cerca de la pequeña  
  
Todos guardaron silencio mientras observaban al pequeño, Candy de pronto recordó a Anthony, su mente pareció traicionarla al imaginar que William era Anthony.  
  
El pequeño William se quedo mirando fijamente a Jazmín, todos miraron al pequeño mientras una interrogación se formaba en el ambiente... Albert reconoció esa mirada... la misma del pequeño Anthony, la misma de él cuando.... el pequeño William sonrió de repente, se les acerco, tomo la pequeña mano de la niña entre las suyas; Jazmín también lo miró y le sonrió, la pequeña niña había heredado esa sonrisa brillante y cautivadora de su madre... Candy y Albert sintieron que estaban viendo una escena conocida, una escena que se había perdido en el tiempo pero que seguía viva en sus recuerdos.  
  
- Cuando yo sea grande, me casare con ella.- Exclamó, mientras  
depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de la nena.  
  
Candy y Albert se miraron, Albert le guiño un ojo a Candy y una sonrisa de complicidad se escapo de sus labios.  
  
¿FIN?  
  
¿Les gusto?, espero que sí...............  
  
Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a mi querida amiga y Co-escritora Chriztina que me haya acompañado a lo largo de este año, su guía y consejo fue como una luz entre las tinieblas que se formaban en mi PC. Gracias Chriztina por ser mi amiga y perdona las loqueras que habrás tenido que leer y tachar, de esta aprendiz de escritora.  
  
Cuando empecé este fic, sinceramente, nunca creí poder terminarlo y ahora un año después, aquella terrible palabra de tres letras "¿FIN?" apareció al fin. ¿Por qué la coloque entre signos de interrogación? Como todos saben soy Albertfan desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la medula de los huesos y siempre he creído que Albert y Candy al final terminaran juntos..... Pero.... Como esta historia es mía y no de Mizuki.... ¿Por qué Candy debía quedarse con Albert? Y nosotras las Albertfans ¿Dónde quedábamos?.  
  
Así que en honor de todas aquellas chicas que se enamoraron de ese guapo y noble vagabundo, que soñaron viajar por el mundo a su lado y desearon oír de sus labios "Eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras".... Decidí crear a Samantha, así ella podría recrear todos nuestros sueños y fantasías.  
  
Y como Albertfan al fin, en un rinconcito de mi corazón Albert y Candy volverán estar juntos y su amor florecerá a través de sus hijos Jazmín y William...........  
  
Un fuerte abrazo y gracias a todas aquellas lindas personas que durante este año siguieron con mucha paciencia cada capitulo.  
  
Loly P.D. Si les gustan los fics de Candy Candy, aquí les dejo las direcciones de los grupos donde podran encontrar las historias mas hermosas, escritas por sus fans. Pueden verlas en: http:// Y Y Y Y http://pub45.bravenet.com/forum/show.php?usernum=3860042391 


End file.
